The Music's Angel
by Dandylion16
Summary: The Opera Ghost who has even brought fear to his own mother finds himself enthralled with a ravishing young girl. He is determined to capture her heart and steal away the beautiful Prima Donna from an "innocent" patron to keep as his; by force or by her own will.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first fan fiction ever and I am so excited! I've read many beautiful stories and I'm just so inspired by them all! One thing I ask- Please Review! And DON'T worry about being nice, I can take tough Criticism because this is yall's story as well so any ideas or advice will be more than AMAZING! I plan on updating Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. This week however will be a little hard for me though because I have a contest on Saturday and I'll be a little busy. Please ENJOY! **

**I don't own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing fan fiction :p**

**CHAPTER ONE:** _Is this a dream?_

**Christine POV**

Every step I took made me feel numb. It was a wonder I was able to hold on to the rugged violin case in my left hand. Was I simply living a nightmare that I would soon awake from? That's it! I would soon be waking up in the arms of my wonderful papa and see his rosy red cheeks and smiling blue eyes looking down at me!

My mind was suddenly pried from its thoughts unwillingly when I felt a tug on my right arm coming from the hand I was holding.

"This way dear, I will take you to your new home. You will learn to love it, and the people there just as family," said the lady holding my hand. She was dressed in all black with dark brown braids lying down her back.

I made no attempt at a reply. I could barley comprehend what was happening to me. Was it real? Had my papa really just died? No! That's Impossible! He was _my _papa; he is supposed to be invincible!

A tear slipped down my cheek as I recalled the stories he used to tell me. We didn't have much money so papa was always busy taking every opportunity he could in order to provide for us; but some how he always found some time to tell me many stories and play music with me at night before we'd cuddle up together and fall asleep in our dingy little apartment room.

What I thought was the best story was about the angel of music. I always asked him to retell it for many so many nights in a row. A few more tears started to silently creep down my cheeks so I tried to push away the sweet memories of times my papa and I shared out of my mind, at least in the presence of this aberrant lady who was leading me down an empty Paris road. She'd surely think I was nothing but a mere chit if she saw tears under my eyes. I would have to try to be brave.

"Christine, this is where you will be staying. I know you've been stuck in some tough times here lately, but please, try to make the best of this opportunity I am giving you." The woman had said that with such sorrow in her tone, yet still allowed some of her normal firmness to show through.

When I heard her say this I looked up from the violin case, all I had left of my papa, and saw a building so huge and gorgeous it could only have came from heaven itself! As we both walked through the ample entrance doors we were greeted with a grand stair case with sculpted angels along the railings and several medium sized chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. The sight was breathtaking. Standing by the stair case where two gentlemen, one tall with gray hair, and the other short and plump with black hair. The two of them looked very nervous, almost frightened, but put on fake smiles immediately once they saw the woman and I.

"Well hello mademoiselle, what is your name? I'm sure it's as beautiful as you are;" the tall one said. I could feel the warmth rise to my cheeks. He was talking to me? Surely not! I was dressed in ripped rags that I'd worn for several days in a row now because of the lack of money Papa and I had. I was positive he was just being nice.

Noticing my lack of response, the woman spoke up for me. "This is Christine. I knew her father who has now just very recently passed. I think she would make a fine dancer don't you think? Monsieur, she has no other place to go."

"I'm sure she would fit right in with the other girls. She's very pretty." The plump short one answered.

My cheeks still had not turned back to the natural pale color, but instead remained red from embarrassment. Dancer? I thought; no I could never dance, not me.

"Well Christine, these are the opera managers, Monsieur Andre" she pointed to the plump one, "and Monsieur Firmin." she gestured to towards the tall thin one. "Whatever they say goes. Now come and I'll show you where you will be staying."

We walked away from the two men who returned about their business looking perhaps more nervous then when we had walked in.

The woman dragged me through long dimly lit hallways until we came to a wooden door. She opened it to reveal many girls all around my age, about 15 and 16. The lady then banged the cane that she had been carrying against the wooden floor three times and the girls all quit their chatter and looked up from the mirrors they were using to put on make-up. They all stared at us in a strange way… but I felt like they were mainly looking at me.

Why was it that this place made my cheeks so red!? I felt very hot under all of their judging stares. I'm sure they noticed my ugly rags, my mangled brown hair and my wet eyes threatening tears.

"This is Christine. She is currently in some rough times and will be joining our ballet. All I ask is that you treat her as if she is another sister and help show her the ropes because I trust she has no experience. Now please all head to the stage; I will be there in a minute to rehearse with you."

As all the girls filtered out of the room, one girl with black silky hair stopped next to the woman and started "But Madam Giry! How will she be able to dance with _us_ if she has no experience?" The girl's eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

"That is only my business" the woman who I guessed was Madam Giry replied. The black haired girl left and another girl with golden blonde hair and amiable eyes took her place next to Madam Giry. Once everyone was out of the room it was just us three remaining, Madam Giry, the blonde girl, and me.

"Christine, this is Meg, my daughter. She will get you anything you need and will also help you dance."

"Oh I am so sorry! I heard about your father and all I wish is to help you and give you a friend!" Meg said this as she pulled me into a frantic hug. It felt so nice. I no longer felt alone in this world. A friend! And the first hug since my Papa's death! A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth saying everything for me. I was still in shock from this whole situation and couldn't bring myself to pull words out of my throat.

"Dear" Madam Giry pulled my attention to her. "You will be dancing here at this opera house in the ballet for some money to help you get started. Paris has lots to offer for those with a little change in their pocket." She matched the smile that was still lingering my lips as she started for the door.

Oh how grateful I was! These two wonderful people only showed care for me and yet I have never known them! I promised myself then, that I would only try, my hardest and nothing less! After all they've already given me, I would not disappoint them!

Right before Madam Giry left she stopped in the doorway to say one last thing- "Meg, you can skip tonight's rehearsal to help Christine get comfortable. But you both will be dancing tomorrow morning with the other girls at 7!"

Once the door shut behind Madam Giry Meg practically exploded with happiness.

"I have a sister! I've always wanted one and I'm so glad you came into my life! You will only receive love from me! Oh and how I can't wait to get to know you! Please, if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me about your papa?" The thought of my Papa brought tears that choked up in the back of my throat. However, I could tell she was genuinely interested in my papa and my feelings. The least I could do was tell her some things about him.

We both took a seat on the side of a small bed as I answered "well, he was a master at the violin" I boasted while putting the tattered violin case directly in front of our knees on the bed beside the one we were sitting on.

I opened the case revealing the very expensive and rustic violin and I heard Meg's gasp of astonishment as she Awed the fine musical instrument.

"This was his. He used to play it each night as I would sing. Then, when we were done making music, he would tell me such amazing stories!"

"Stories? Like what kind?" Meg looked mesmerized still staring at the violin laying in the black velvety case.

"Well, many kinds. Like about ghosts, or princesses. But my favorite was the story about the Angel of Music.

Sensing my hesitance, Meg persuaded "Please go on! I want to hear about this Angel!"

"Well the Angel of Music only visited the best of musicians and blessed them with the ability to create heavenly music, almost as alluring as the angel's music itself! And you know what I believe Meg?"

"What Christine?"

"I believe that even though my papa claims he has not been visited by the angel, I think he was. Its just not possible for any human to play the violin as well as my Papa so he must have been visited! That's the only explanation for his great talent I can think of!"

"Well I'm sure he was Christine! And now he is in heaven with his angel!"

"Oh but that's just it Meg! My father promised me that he would send me the angel of music! He said 'Once I get to heaven child, I'll send you the angel of music!' and now, I cant wait to actually hear this angel I've heard so much about for my whole life! The voice the Angel carries is supposed to be so marvelous it could return the life to a dead man!"

"Christine that was a beautiful story, and no doubt you will be visited!"

I could only smile again in response. What else was there to say?

"Now Christine, wait here. I am going to go and find you something clean, and brilliant for you to change into!"

"Thank you so much Meg, You have been too kind this last hour." I claimed shyly as she waltzed out of the room excited to make me happy.

For a few minutes I remained seated on that bed and stared deep into the wood of my father's violin. I missed my Papa so much I couldn't put it into words. Then the door flung open breaking all of my thoughts into pieces, but to my surprise it wasn't Meg…

**So I'm sure it's far from perfect so that's where yalls reviews come in! But if your reading this, that means you read the whole chapter thanks and YAY on my part! By the way Meg and Christine are both 16. And I'm sorry If its cheesy so far :p please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm really excited for where I am planning to take this story! And I am so glad people actually read the first chapter, so it's a nice boost of encouragement. Also, I re read what I wrote ln the last chapter and want to apologize for wrong spelling, grammar and such. I typed it during my first period at school on my iPhone sooo darn that auto correct :p I promise to try to make this chapter better:) And just a little heads up: I wont be updating Friday thru Sunday because I will be out of town at a competition. I'll bring my laptop though just in case there is wifi so I might update. Also I got some nice reviews so thanks a lot it was very encouraging. Please ENJOY!**

***I do not own a single thing that's recognizable***

**Christine POV**

I'm sure the confusion showed on my face as I tried to rack my brain for familiar faces. The three girls who entered had on gauzy skirts and elaborate make up. They were all so radiant, Madam Giry couldn't possibly think I would be able to conform to their beauty if I was going to dance with them.

The girls giggled to one another as they walked frantically into the room with me. "Madam Giry will never notice we are missing! It's so easy to just leave when she is so concentrated perfecting James' pirouettes"

"Are you sure? She'll be furious if she notices!"

"Just don't worry about it"

One of the girls became really still and pointed with a small motion at me. The other two stopped their chatter and looked over their shoulders to see me staring.

"What did you say your name was again?" a tall, red headed girl asked while looking me up and down with sharp narrow eyes.

"I'm Christine." Was there anything else I could say? I wanted to be nice but shock seemed to limit my words and all I could do was watch her face when it expressed an emotion that looked like it had an idea.

"I'm Sorelli, and you know what? Carlotta has been looking all over for you." Sorelli looked at the other two girls with a wink and carried on."She needs you to take care of her dress for her. She says she can't trust it in her dressing room, She thinks one of the maids will steel it."

I've heard of Carlotta's name before. It's all over Paris, and I've heard such good things about her, but never actually heard her sing for myself.

"Really, me? How would she even know my name? I just got here."

"Don't be silly Christine! Everyone is talking about you, the new girl! Carlotta says the maids won't have any idea that her dress will be with you, since of course you are new."

I didn't dare question he knowledge, I was going to meet La Carlotta herself! Not only that, but I was in charge of her dress! I just know that my papa would be proud!

"In fact, she just finished rehearsing so her dress should be hanging in the costume department. She wants you to go get it right now before the maid brings it to her room where it could be stolen."

"I can do that, anything for my new family, especially La Carlotta."

The girls smiled and walked out the door, and I quickly closed up my father's violin case and practically ran at an excited pace down the long hallways. I didn't know where the costume room was but I figured it had to be close to the stage. I found a group of people whom I assumed were a part of the chorus by the way they talked to each other and followed behind them to the stage.

I curiously wandered behind the stage gawking at the many ropes, curtains and backdrops hanging from the ceiling. Then I saw it. The door was opened with many hats, dresses and costumes peeking out. I took a step inside realizing I had no clue which dress was the one I was looking for. After looking around for a minute at the many wonderful dresses, I saw one in particular, Bigger, gaudier, and way more splendid than anything I had ever seen. I was sure that one was Carlotta's. I grabbed it and then quickly skipped out of the room and down the hallways back to the room I had originally left.

When I opened the door I was greeted with yet another frantic hug from Meg.

"Oh, Christine! I imagined you where lost, and was just thinking of a way to fi..." before she could finish her thought her wide eyes spotted the brilliant fabric in my hands.

"Christine what are you doing!? Why do you have Carlotta's dress? She will be furious! I already got you clothes anyways, I put them on the bed you will be sleeping on." Timorousness was evident on her face.

"No Meg, don't be silly! I wouldn't ever steal, but you see, Carlotta wants me to put her dress in our room so the maids won't steal it! That's all." At that statement, Meg looked suspicious but kept to her own business.

"Oh. Well, why don't you go look at _your _new dresses now!" Meg said with a bright face.

We both walked over to what was _my_ bed and _my_ dresses. I've never had such luxuries before and I was excited to be able to look like a princess in the new clothes by day and crawl into a warm fluffy bed by night. I carefully stuffed Carlotta's dress under my bet then looked at the dresses Meg had laid out for me.

"They are very beautiful, were they yours?" I asked while grabbing a pale pink one that imminently pulled at my attention.

"Yes, but they don't fit right anymore. I have a feeling though, that they will look very radiant on you. Here, why don't you put this night gown on and get ready for bed. I'm sure you're very exhausted." She traded me the gown for the pink dress and we both got dressed for the night.

Once we where both tucked in and said our goodnights I fell asleep quickly thinking about all the nice things that had happened to me that day and how I was going to make sure Carlotta's dress would be well accounted for.

* * *

I found myself being pulled out of a harsh nightmare with a violent jolt against my pillow. My once comfortable bed was now drenched in sticky sweat and my hair was stringy from its wetness. My eyes were stinging from tears, and the room was pitch black. I sat up in my bed and looked around me. I could see black lumps of girls fast asleep in their beds in rows next to me. I didn't want to go back to sleep. Not If I was going to have another nightmare about my Papa's death.

Maybe now was a good time to do some private exploring and reflect on my own thoughts away from everybody else. So I walked out of my room and down many long hallways.

**Erik POV**

My hands started to tremble with anger and my teeth were grinding against each other bitterly while my fingers slammed down on the pianos keys. Why wasn't this working? Music always brought me into a world of my own, where there was no hate, and no ugliness. How come for the first time in my life I couldn't lose myself in it? I banged out one last chord then arose from the bench in front of my piano in a way that showed clear anger.

I couldn't pull my thoughts away from that trembling girl I saw earlier. Normally I wouldn't linger on such thoughts and I could care less if someone else in this world suffered. They deserved it for just living in this earth made up of hell. This girl was different though. Never had I seen someone give off such a strong energy…energy of what? I couldn't explain it she was just different.

Not only was she unusual but her eyes…they were so blue and that hair was like smooth, curly coco. Her physical features were so wondrous it made the pitiful rags she was wearing look heavenly. Just why was she so scared looking? Even when she was being comforted by the blonde dancer she looked like she was in another place, one filled with torture and sadness.

I had followed her around all day. I was so mad at myself. Never had I fallen so low as to let someone else's actions dictate how I spend my days. Why did she make me so week? And what was this feeling she gave me that not even music could express?

Maybe a walk up to the top of my passage ways to check on my opera house would do me some good at clearing out my thoughts and enable me to forget about this child I've been thinking of.

**So im sorry if this chapter was a little short like the first, but I was kinda rushed since im preparing for my contest. I also did this in bed on my laptop on low levels of sleep which means spelling and grammar etc. wont be all that great :?=/ I promise in the near near near fututr chapters will be getting longer and better once im done with this contest! And I just want to thank your for reading and Everyone who reviews I will try to personally respond to weather I figure out how to PM you(Im new at this) or if you're a guest I'll respond before or after the story to you in bold text.**

**Let me know what you think of Erik so far, Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well the contest (which went great) took up so much of my time so sorry I didn't update on the promised days. This story is just a **_**little**_** bit longer and I think it will be more interesting. There is some more of Erik in it. The night gown I'm trying to describe that Christine wears is supposed to look like the outfit she wore in the 2004 film during the song music of the night. Please let me know what you think of the characters and story! Any advise is immensely appreciated so please REVEIW! I don't own any recognizable thing and please enjoy! I worked extra hard this time editing and writing while in the car and hotel room at the contest! :D (I THINK THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER SO FAR)**

**Chapter 3**

**Christine POV**

I had no clue as to where I was. I didn't know how to get back to the bedroom; there were too many dark and twisting hallways to get lost in. But that didn't bother me. I'll ask someone in the morning where to go, until then since I couldn't sleep anyways, I decided to just keep exploring and maybe I might just happen to find my room by chance.

As I aimlessly walked around I came across a huge wooden door, with angels and crosses carved into it. I couldn't cease my curiosity so I turned the brass door knob and found myself in the middle of what appeared to be a chapel. There were many unlit candles and stone floors. I marveled at the small alter with pictures of angels playing harps and trumpets.

My mind drifted towards my Papa at the thought of angels causing my knees to go weak. I let myself plop down on the floor in front of the Alter with my white bed robe and gown sprawling on the floor around me, and rapid tears finally made their long needed release.

"Dear lord, I pray that you're with my Papa right now. I just ask that he is no longer in pain and that he knows I'm thinking of him. If you could please lord, let him hear me when I speak!"

I cried some more, then began to pray to my beloved Papa.

"Papa, I'm trying to be strong but it's so hard without you. I don't know anybody. And the world we once shared has now shattered into pieces at my feet! Oh! Please papa, help me! Give me something to help me! Why, did you have to leave me?!"

I slammed my fists against the cold stone floor with anger and sadness at my Papa. My body trembled with strong emotions of animosity and dolefulness. Why did he leave me all alone? how could he let me suffer like this?

**Erik POV**

I decided I would go to the chapel where I could remind myself how God forgot about me, how my prayers for beauty are never answered, and so I could remember why God laughs at me.

I walked down my dark catacombs cursing myself. I have to get that girl out of my head. I can't let these foolish thoughts of a girl who will never even see me control my actions. _I_ was supposed to be in control.

When I got to my secret entrance to the chapel I checked trough the wall to see if anyone was there before I entered; but what I saw stopped me dead in my actions.

The girl I was trying to push out of my thoughts had made her appearance yet again. Was God trying to torture me!? I banged my hands against the wall separating me from the chapel then realized what I did was foolish.

The girl had been cuddled up in a ball sleeping, and I hoped that I did not wake her with my idiotic action.

The girl tossed a little at the booming sound from my fists but to my relief she remained asleep.

Her cheeks where drenched in shiny tears and her eye lids where red all around. This girl was obviously pitifully sad and had been crying, but even then she looked sublime. This time she was not wearing rags but she was barefoot with a thin white lacy robe and slimming night gown.

I found myself standing there peering in at her, stunned. My eyes ran over her every feature many times starting at her pale still face to her slowly rising and sinking chest, all the way down to the curves of her toes. Only one word can describe how she looked, and that was angel. Moon light peered in through the stain glass windows high on the walls and danced through her curly brown hair that laid smoothly across her cheeks and back.

Just what was this feeling that I felt deep inside of me? I've never felt such a thing before. Could it be that I wanted to protect her? No! She doesn't deserve such a privilege from the Opera Ghost himself! If she saw me in person she would spit in my direction! I leaned against the damp stone wall behind me and slid down it until my lower back reached the floor. I sat there a while and watched her sleep from my look out, until sleep its self came over me.

**Christine POV**

I slowly rose from the position I was laying in, tears had dried on my cheeks and my back was stiff. I stood up slowly, freezing from the cold stone floor. I had fallen asleep talking to my Papa...just like old times only not.

Oh God! What time was it!? I had to rehearse at seven! I ran out of the room down the hallways until I saw Monsieur Firmin. I ran to him immediately and he looked shocked at my rush.

"Good morning Christine. I trust you slept well" he said in a thought filled sentence, contemplation was evident on his face as he looked down at my thin attire.

I blushed rapidly from embarrassment; he shouldn't be seeing me in these clothes! They hardly cover up any hint of curve I might have.

"Monsieur, please where is the room me and the ballerinas are in? I'm lost"

"It's just down that hall; you passed it while running to me"

"Oh I'm so sorry thank you!"

Feeling foolish I ran up to the door and barged In with lots of noise.

All the girls were asleep! And a few of them sat up in bed with sleepy eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to the few sleepy girls rubbing their eyes and looking me up and down.

I went and grabbed the pale pink dress Meg had given me and my father's tattered violin case. I quickly got changed then walked out of the dark room and wondered to an area behind the stage on the way to my destination.

"Excuse me monsieur, could you please give me the time?" I asked the only man that I could see. He was very sweaty with whiskers and tough callously hands.

"Well aren't you a small thing." He said inching closer to me.

"The time, Monsieur?" My voice was trembling, this man wasn't acting right.

"Whatever you're up to you have plenty of time to get it done"

He grabbed at my skirt and I started to run but my feet got caught by a stage prop and I fellto theground.

"Monsieur I-I" his face twisted with a cynical crooked smile.

"I just need the time"

He ignored what I said and crawled on top of me. He grabbed both of my wrists inside of one of his thick hands and held them above my head, pinned against the wooden floor. His weight was crushing my bones and made it hard to breath. I felt my hands go numb from lack of circulation due to his painful grip on my wrists.

With his available hand he ripped at the skirt of my dress. What was this man doing? I had never seen anything happen like this in my life, especially not when someone just asks for the time.

"You really are very pretty. And I bet you are a virgin." His deep heavy breathes brushed violently against my face. His breath smelt like whiskey.

Trepidation took a holt of me causing my body to only react in a tremble. Confusion filled my brain as I watched him unclasp his pants. My heart started beating faster, I could tell his intentions where bad even though I didn't know what they were. What scared me the most was the fear of not knowing what was coming next.

Then in an instance that happened so fast, a backdrop from a scene came crashing down next to us. The sound was horrendous and a panic came over the man's face. He quickly stood up, buckled his pants, than rushed off before anyone could come looking for the cause of the loud noise.

For a few seconds I still laid there reflecting on what had just happened. Had I made him mad? Is that why he ripped my dress? I then got up and grabbed the violin which had been knocked out of my hands when I tripped.

I didn't care about my dress being ripped, I had worn worse and only a little bit of skin was showing through so I decided I would change when I got back to the room, and I would try to be there before any of the girls woke up.

I no longer wanted to be back stage, nor did I care to ask anyone else for the time, so I decided to just hurry up and get to where I intended on going in the first place.

I pushed open the large door of the chapel and set the violin down in front of the Alter. I decided to light three candles. The flickering light would help calm me after the previous situation. After staring into the small slams for a moment I got the violin out of its case. I ran my fingers all over the smooth wood and thought of my Papa. It still smelled like him. I could no longer cry though, even if I wanted to it seemed as though I was out of tears.

"Papa, I wish I could hear you play again. You always did sound so brilliant. No matter what you said to me when you were still by my side, about how the Angel of Music never visited you, I think he did. You don't have to keep it a secret any more. How else would you know him to send him to me when you got to heaven? I can't wait to see him though. I'm sure he will almost be as handsome as you are!" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my wonderful papa, and the fact that I would soon be visited by an angel. Then I realized I had not sung since my Papa's death and he probably longed to hear me just as much as I wanted to hear him.

"_Lie doon, my dear, and in your ear,  
To help you close your eye,  
I'll sing a song, a slumber song,  
A miner's lullaby.  
_

_Your daddy's doon the mine, my darling,  
Doon in the Curbly Main,  
Your daddy's howkin' coal, my darling,  
For his ain wee wean."_

One little tear snuck down my cheek as I sang the old Celtic lullaby my Papa loved. And when I finished singing, I strummed my fingers over the strings of the violin one at a time hearing their sweet sounds.

"I promise I'll try to keep it tuned for you." As I said that I noticed the small clock engraved with more angels on top of the Alter. It was 6:47, I needed to get back if rehearsal was at 7!

I packed up the violin with fast fumbling fingers, blew out the candles, then rushed to my room only to be greeted by a worried Meg.

**Erik's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself still in my look out at the chapel. My bones popped and my muscles ached as I got up. I suppose my body forgot what it was like to sleep on cold stone grounds when my mind remembered clearly every detail of it.

The girl was gone and a feeling came over me, perhaps a strange form of curiosity? I needed to know where she went. Something about her pulled me towards her with a great force that I could not explain.

I rushed down the dark corridors looking out around the opera house in all my secret hidden look outs until I spotted the young who was talking to Buquet. I felt sick to my stomach. She obviously didn't know he was a pig.

My attention was then brought to her change of clothes. She looked very ravishing in that dress, it brought out her glowing features even more then rags or night gowns. How I longed to just touch her arm to make sure she was real and not an image my brain conjured up. How I longed to touch something so beautiful, never had I ever had such a luxury.

My thoughts shattered when I saw Buquet reaching for her. My brain froze, no he wouldn't dare, not with a young girl barley even a women!

The girl looked petrified and I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to watch such horrors, and I couldn't help her, the Opera Ghost had no place helping such a beautiful girl.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I heard delicate fabric rip. Oh God, a violent shudder ran down my back. I couldn't let this happen. I opened my eyes to see him on top of her, holding her hands to the floor above her head. Fear and confusion showed clearly on her face as I recognized her innocence.

Panic raced through my whole body, why did I care? The whole world has done worse to me!

But I couldn't help myself. I took out a small knife from my trousers and began furiously sawing at the ropes which held a backdrop up.

It came crashing down beside Buquet and the girl, which caused him to jump up and run off before anyone came looking for the noise.

The girl laid there a moment more. I watched her expression relax only slightly while her shallow and fast breathing calmed.

She then slowly got up and walked off with the violin case she always carried.

Bile rose to my throat as I saw the damage done to her. There where bruises on her wrists and part of her once breathtaking dress drooped down from her waist in shreds. She was so vulnerable being the new girl, and so en experienced that she failed to realize the dangers that faced her. I felt a great urge to protect this girl.

I followed her to the chapel and hid while watching her again. My heart sank when I saw her hands still shake with fear as she lighted the candles. Sadness still seeped through her genuine smiles and sweet words she gave to her Papa. I listened carefully when she mentioned the angel of music. She was waiting for him. My mind recalled memories when I saw her yesterday at her arrival. I had overheard what she said to the blonde girl about this angel. She was so foolish. Didn't she know that angels would not visit her like that? It was probably just some silly fable her Papa Told to comfort her.

Then she began to sing. The song that slipped from her mouth was the one my mother used to sing when she sowed. A shiver went down my spine at the memories of my mother and how heartless she was.

The song was filled with such emotion though, emotion that one would think couldn't be brought to such a simple song. A tear wriggled its way down her cheek and tugged at my hardened heart. I have only felt such emotions in my own music. I have never once connected to another human's music in such a way before. This felt odd.

The song then came to a smooth halt and I watched her eyes open slowly as if she woke up from a wonderful dream of memories.

"I promise I'll try to keep it tuned for you"

She said with such clarity while plucking the strings of the violin. I saw her eyes widen though when she spotted the clock. She then hoped up, packed her violin and started out the door frantically after blowing out the lit candles.

**Thanks for reading! I really wanna know what you think so ppllleeeeaaassseee the best thing you can do is review! Whether you're a member or not your opinion matters to me and I will take in any ideas/advise/criticism and use it! Yall are amazing THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I think yall will like this chapter, I know I'm proud of it. Also I'm sorry if this is getting annoying, but please, please, ppllleeeaaassseee review! I want to make my writing better so I apreaciate it more than you know if you reviw. Right not I only have six reviews :( half of them are from PhantomFan01 who I am really thankful for! She has been so sweet! She, and katjor are also following my story which is more than AMAZING and I'm so thankful. I also had some guests review: El guest, Hey, and another guest have been very kind with their reviews as well. So please review but most importantly enjoy, because if you're enjoying then my number one goal has been accomplished!**

**Christine POV**

"Come on! We have to get you ready! You can't be late for your first dance rehearsal! Mother told me this morning that you didn't have to dance this performance since its tonight, you just need to get in the routine of getting dressed and she wants you to watch from the wings so you will know what's expected of you."

I just nodded shyly. Meg grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room through frantic girls getting their last touches to their makeup and outfits finished.

"Here, put this on!" She handed me a flowing gauzy skirt, and a beaded short top. Once I got it on she began to tie my hair up with lots of pins, and began to do makeup which consisted of lots of bold blues and reds. While she did this I began to carefully examine what I was wearing.

My stomach was bare and there was a leather neck line with many fake stones and beads on the top I was wearing.

My skirt was thin and sheer, I was thankful for the short tights I had covering some of my skin.

I felt very exposed and uncomfortable. I didn't want to be seen by any one! It was less modest than my chemise and pantaloons!

After I was finished Meg and I walked barefoot behind the other girls who had left a little before us. When we got to the stage I noticed the chorus singing and many props where put up.

"This is a full dress rehearsal. The show is tonight at eight. "Meg whispered in my ear, tingling my spine.

"Christine" a strict voice from behind me called my name.

I looked back and found Madam Giry waving for me to go see her. When I stopped in front of her, she looked me over carefully before she began to talk.

"I see you've gotten yourself ready like I asked. You will only need to watch with me since you don't know the dance. Pay close attention to what I expect of you."

She then dragged me to one of the stage's wings where we had a clear view of everything. The stage naturally got quieter when the chorus stopped singing and everyone began muttering to one another about their roles and costumes when, to my amazement a woman with a loud voice and huge red hair stomped out from the wings on the other side of the stage with the two managers following her. She yelled with so much intensity it made me want to hide in my Papa's arms.

"My dress! Some a-one took it! It's gone! I can't find it!"

"It appears Carlotta wishes to make a scene yet again," Madam Giry whispered almost to herself while exhaling a deep breath.

Oh God! That was La Carlotta! Didn't she know I had her dress? She asked me to keep it for her!

"I know where it is" the tall ballerina, Sorelli who I had talked to yesterday in our bedroom while Meg was getting me dresses spoke up.

"Tell me! Tell me now! Where is-a my dress!" Her thick Italian accent almost made it impossible to understand what she said.

"I saw it under Christine's bed. I suppose she stole it!"

My face went pale as all my blood dropped from my face. I felt dizzy. I stole it? No! It must have been a mistake!

"Chrrristine? Who is a this Chrrrrristine?" Her R's rolled strangely and her face was getting reder with every fast breath she took.

Sorelli and the two girls pointed at me with an evil smile stretching across their faces.

The two managers and Carlota rushed to my side and Monsieur Firmin grabbed me at the top of my arm softly and walked me swiftly to the bedroom.

He was walking so fast I could barely keep up. I was tripping on my own gauze skirt and I could hear Carlota complaining to Andre while walking behind us.

When we got to the doors of the room we stopped and he let go of my arm. All three of then crowded around me with mad eyes.

"Christine did you really steel the dress?" Firmin asked in a soft but serious tone.

"No monsieur! I would do no such thing! I- I was just told that Carlotta wanted me to take care of it for her" Carlotta rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Lies!" She screeched causing Andre and Firmin I scrunch up their faces.

"Christine we will take your word this one time since you're new. Next time we will have to come up with other arrangements though. Now go get the dress." Andre said in a rush almost as if he just wanted to be done with the whole situation as fast as possible.

I quickly went in the room and grabbed the poufy dress and brought it to Carlota. She snatched it from my hands and stormed off with the managers not far behind her.

I couldn't understand! Those girls set me up and created a fool out of me! What did I do to deserve that? Did I anger them?

I didn't want to go back to the rehearsal where judging eyes would look at me and believe I was a thief. Instead I decided to go to the chapel and visit my Papa.

Once I walked through the huge chapel doors I felt comfort. I walked across the floor that was stinging my bare feet with every cold step until I got to the Altar. I lit three candles and then sat in a ball on the floor in my skimpy ballet outfit.

"Oh father! They don't like me! The girls I thought where nice made me look like a thief in everyone's eyes! Please come save me Papa! Come back and take me back to our apartment where we can dream of angels and play sweet music!" Tears where pouring down my cheeks and drenching my face.

"Papa! I need you to give me help!"

I then heard what I thought was just my mind playing cruel tricks on me. It was a strange humming of a man's voice. It was more beautiful than any melody I had ever heard! It was the tune I had sung to my Papa this morning. It was so soft and gentle. It caused my every muscle to relax and tears to stop in their tracks Its sweet pitch soothed me.

I then realized such a thing couldn't be coming from _my_ imagination. I looked all around the room and stood up. I slowly ran my hands across the stone walls of the chapel looking for the source. The music came to a smooth halt and I stopped in my place trying to be quiet so maybe I could hear it again.

"My dear, your Papa sends me with warm blessings." The words echoed across the stone walls causing my eyes to widen. Butterflies gathered in my stomach and my hands shook from disbelief.

"Angel?" I managed to get out more of a week whimper than a word.

"Do not be afraid, Christine; I am only here to help you take flight."

"My father sent you?" I already knew it to be true but that's all that managed to escape my lips as my brain froze.

"He loves you very much" My breathing stopped. And I forgot how to speak. I felt tears rise to my throat at that statement, but I couldn't cry, not in front if _the_ Angel of Music. Oh but how I longed to hug my Papa. I never truly got to say goodbye.

"I love him too." I muttered while lowering my head with lack of confidence. As I looked down I noticed my wrists and and the bruises they carried. They must have got them from the man I saw back stage earlier. Tears finally made their release at that thought. I still didn't know why he did that. It seemed everyone here disliked me.

"You have my fullest sympathies mademoiselle."

The room was silent for a moment and my tears slowly ceased. It seemed as though during that silence all I could think of was one question that had me growing curiouser by each seconded that passed.

"Angel, could you please, maybe let me see you?" I felt so rude but I had to. I was so curious about what this angel looked like.

**Erik's POV **

I stood there a minute after the girl left. I was still stunned from the heavenly music that had poured from her soul. This girl was truly the most intriguing human I had ever seen and I _had _to get closer to her. I knew I had only been watching her for barley even two days but something pulled me to her. Something that I couldn't deny for forever. I developed an idea I thought was logical and would get me close to this girl without her questioning me.

Until then, I decided to go about my duties and watch the rehearsal from box five which is reserved at all times for the Phantom of the Opera himself. I had to make sure rehearsals went smoothly and keep my presence known if the people defy any of my commands.

The chorus was dreadfully out of tune and lacking emotion; I was also dreading having to hear Carlotta who I knew would begin to sing soon. That lady always squealed when she sang, more like a bratty old woman than a Prima Donna. Once the chorus stopped Carlotta practically ran out from one of the wings furious. The toad was looking for her dress and my eyes popped out of my skull when I saw one of the ballet rats point at the young girl. Christine they called her.

Anger filled me when I saw the expression on the taller rats face. She was entertained it appeared, while it looked as though Christine was filled with trepidation. It infuriated me to see Christine being blamed for such a thing. I thought about filling the theater with my harsh words but I quickly realized that it would ruin my plans for getting to come closer to Christine.

When I saw the managers and Carlotta pull Christine out of the theater my heart began to race. I just knew she didn't steal the dress, she wasn't that type. It was obvious she was too innocent. I wasn't about to let her go down for one of the ballet rats foolish tricks.

I raced down all my corridors until I could see them from a view up in the ceiling. They were stopped outside of Christine's bedchambers. I didn't do anything. The only one who was being cruel to her now was Carlotta, giving her blaming looks. I would later get her for that. In a torturous way that would be personalized especially for her.

Once she got the dress and the managers and Carlotta walked off, I followed Christine to the chapel. She needed comforting and I would give it to her. This time I would not just be watching. I decided to put my plan into action. Hopefully it would be good for both of us. I could give her a father figure she is lacking, and perhaps she could give me a purpose.

"Papa, I need you to give me help!" Christine continued to plead to her beloved Papa. That was my chance. I would make my grand entrance with something she could relate to. Something she connected with her papa and her Angel of Music.

I began to hum the tune she had sung earlier that morning. The song stung me with memories of my beautiful mother. To keep the right emotion in the song I looked Christine up and down, reminding myself of her bewitching features. I was humming only for her.

At first she looked confused, then, slowly her facial features changed to become more confident. She stood up and began to walk around the room along the walls, running her hands against the stone. She was looking for me. But I couldn't let her see me.

Once I stopped huming she stood in one place, more still than a statue itself. As if she was waiting for me to hum again, afraid that even blinking would cause so much noise hearing me would be impossible. Perhaps I should fill the silence before she decided I was no angel, but a ghost and run away. She was the last person I wanted fleeing from me. So I conjured up a statement I knew would capture her heart and lead her into believing me.

"My dear, your Papa sends me with warm blessings." I felt confident and was happy with myself when it came out that way.

"Angel?" Her voice was weak and made her seem so helpless.

"Do not be afraid, Christine; I am only here to help you take flight." How right this felt. Words could not describe what I was going through at that moment. Maybe a strange sense of joy? My stomach was tingling and the hairs on the back of my neck where standing on end.

"My father sent you?" Her eyes sparkled with relief and a hint of happiness.

"He loves you very much" I knew I had her trapped beneath my Angel wings once I said this. It was clear I had touched a part of her heart she had yet to explore. Her breathing stopped and she looked as if she longed for something. Her Papa, I concluded. If I kept down this path, she would fall at my feet with need. She missed her Papa and I would become the new guardian in her life.

"I love him too." She whispered while lowering her head to the floor. As she did that I noticed her wrists again. The bruises reminded me of why I had to protect this girl.

"You have my fullest sympathies mademoiselle." After I said that it was silent for a moment until Christine broke the silence.

"Angel, could you please, maybe let me see you?" This had stunned me for a seconded. I wasn't planning on her believing I was a visible presence.

"Perhaps, My child, another time." Why had I said that? I had a moment of weakness. Her face was so pitiful, full of wonder and longing to see. I just gave into those blue eyes of hers.

Her shoulders slumped and she blushed violently. These actions shook my emotions again and caused me to say something regrettable.

"I promise dear, soon I shall reveal myself to you."

I was angry at myself. So furious with my actions and I couldn't trust my self with the ability to speak at this moment.

I knew I would yet again say something I regreted so I found my escape.

"My child, tomorrow at six in the evening you shall begin singing lessons with me. All I ask is that you keep this secret and don't be late." At that I remained silent, holding my tongue from producing another word.

**yay! Forth chapter is done! So I had a little trouble focusing today which is why it got uploaded kinda late at night. But anyways thanks for reading, your support means the world to me! Please review and keep reading! Things are gonna get exciting it the future, I can't wait to write what I place planed in my head!**

** Until next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have not updated. I've been really busy with final exams and such. Anyways, please forgive me and enjoy.**

**By the way, I don't own anything recognizable. I'm also sorry because I have been having writers block so I hope this chapter goes well. And please help me improve my writing by reviewing if ya wanna be an amazing person!**

"Christine," I heard my name being called from behind me. It was the morning of the next day and I was sitting on the side of my bed, facing away from the door. I held my father's Violin in my hands and I had just finished talking to him. I had told him all about how excited I was to see The Angel of Music he had sent at six last evening and how I couldn't wait to see him for many more evenings.

"Christine, are you sure you don't want to come Join us for breakfast?" Meg asked with a comforting tone. She was talking about the breakfast that was held as a celebration on the morning after the last day of each show. She had told me all about what it was going to be like last night as we fell asleep. She said the whole opera house was going to be there, and so were patrons and other rich people that had some sort of part in running the opera house.

I wanted to refuse to go, knowing that everyone one who would see me would think I had stole Carlotta's dress last night and I didn't want to be embarrassed again.

"You'll have fun. It would be a great opportunity to meet some people," Meg urged. And something inside me couldn't refuse that begging smile of hers.

"I suppose I could go." I answered. So I dressed out of my nightdress and into a light blue gown, one Meg had given me. Then I put my hair half way up leaving some of my curls to rest on my back.

As she and I began to walk down long hallways towards breakfast I couldn't get the Angel of Music out of my head. It wasn't a dream was it? It felt like one of those dreams that you can't pick apart from reality. It had to be a dream; my voice is not worth an angels' time, and no matter how much my Papa would have begged him to visit me he would have more important people to mentor.

How I wished to tell Meg though. I wished to just talk about it with her and share the magic of my dream…or reality with her. But I wouldn't. Something deep inside me told me that the Angel meant what he said, about not telling anyone. If I told, he might leave me.

"Christine! Are you listening to me?" Meg must have been talking to me while I was thinking. I felt bad, I was being so rude, and after all she's done for me!

"I'm sorry Meg. I was thinking. Please, do tell me again?"

"Well I was just telling you about the next performance planned. I think it will be splendid! And you will get to dance with us! Oh, you will enjoy it; I guarantee it!"

"That sounds great Meg" I was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying and hoped that the tone of my voice didn't reflect that.

After awkwardly walking in silence the rest of the way we arrived in a decorative room that was very large. There were three long tables with many people standing and sitting around them visiting while waiting for the event to begin. My stomach twisted at the thought of any of them recognizing me as a thief.

"Let's go sit with the other dancers Christine" I wanted to be alone; perhaps in the chapel. Sitting with the ballerinas was the last place I wanted to be but I didn't want to be a burden to Meg so I followed her. Once we sat down Meg and the other girls began to talk of their performance last night while I sat quietly thinking of the Angel of Music. Every once and a while Meg tried to pull me into the conversation by changing the topic to a more general subject and nudging my arm at an attempt to get me to participate.

I tried to talk with them. I really did. But I found that whenever I opened my mouth to say something the air around us got awkward and judging eyes would stare. I racked my brain for excuses to leave the room but none came to mind. I wanted out so bad, I wished everything was just back to normal, with Papa and I making music and telling stories; but that wasn't the case.

The room suddenly grew quiet as two gentlemen walked in with the managers and Carlotta.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you our two new and defiantly most important patrons, Monsieur Philippe and Monsieur Raoul, The Vicomtes De Chagny. " Everyone Clapped and Carlotta held her head high and struck subtle poses as if they where clapping for her.

I switched my eyes towards the patron named Raoul, something about him seemed familiar. His chestnut hair and his confident stance reminded me of someone. But I didn't let my mind sit on the subject for too long until I began to pull my attention away from the managers and patrons to a more important topic; the voice that hummed to me yesterday. I longed to hear it again and I couldn't wait until six. My heart sank when I saw the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was only nine in the morning.

Finally the breakfast was winding down and some people where exiting while others were sitting by empty plates chatting with their bellies stuffed. I was ready to get away as soon as I could since I wasn't having much fun eating with the dancers and hearing an occasional whisper about me from gossipy people.

"Meg, I think I'm going to go and collect some time for myself. I'm feeling a little tired. Please excuse me?" I said in a voice lacking confidence. Meg was engrossed in a conversation about some boy she had a crush on and dismissed me with half of her attention

"Sure Christine. I hope you enjoyed your food. Go rest up."

I began my walk to freedom, or more like almost a jog, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh God I wanted to leave, to be away from this uncomfortable room, I didn't wish to stop and make "friends" with someone who would turn on me like Sorelli.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, I am truly sorry if you are in a rush and I am delaying you but this whole morning I couldn't help but notice how familiar you looked. Your name doesn't happen to be Christine Daaé does it?" He thought I was familiar to?

"Yes. Can I help you?" I hoped that I didn't sound cold but I really was ready to leave.

"Well, Miss Daae, I believe I knew your father. He used to give me violin lessons. I also recall him telling stories from the north to us both after you and I would play on the beach."

It all hit me so fast. Memories came flooding back to me of a young boy whom I used to play silly games with and share deep secrets with.

Before I could register my actions I embraced him in a hug. I hoped that after so many years it wasn't too bold of me, but he was the closest person to my father now. He _knew _my father.

"Raoul! How I missed you when Father and I moved away from the beach house!"

"Speaking of your Father how is he? I trust his music is as perfect as ever?"

"He has passed Raoul, only a few weeks ago."

"Oh. You have my sympathies Christine."

There was an awkward silent pause for a moment until Raul broke it.

"If you're not busy, did you want to take a walk with me to catch up on years that have passed?" He extended his arm almost making it impossible to say no even if I had wanted to.

**Erik POV**

It felt as though the rest of the cruel world did not exist. All I could think about was how I was going to give a singing lesson to Christine this evening. I had been foolish with my ignorant promises to Christine yesterday and have planned my words more carefully this time so I would not ruin my chances of getting closer to her.

I had just finished working on an arrangement I created for Christine to sing during her lesson and was planning to go check on her. After what happened between her and Buquet I decided it was best that I watched over her as much as I could. With all the attention she was attracting in this Opera house, it was not safe for her to be wandering the hallways alone.

Once I got to the ballet rats' bedroom I saw Christine exiting with the blonde girl. I followed them from up in my secret passage ways to the room where the huge breakfast was taking place in.

Christine looked very uncomfortable when they sat with the other rats. I wished that I could swoop her away and carry her off to my underground home where I would serenade her with music and do my best to make her happy. But I knew such things like that would only be fantasies of mine that I did not deserve to live.

The room soon got quiet and I saw the managers and two fops walk in the room and begin to preach. They where the new patrons. What fools! They were so full of themselves it killed me.

During the whole breakfast one of them kept staring at Christine with a hungry look on his face; a face full of lust. I wanted to hurt him for staring at her like that. Did he not have any manners?

I then decided not to pay any more attention to that animal since he was infuriating me and turned my gaze towards Christine. She looked so enchanting in the blue dress that framed her small shoulders and enhanced her perfectly sculpted collar bone. Her hair was neatly lying on her back in full coco curls. I could only dream of how soft her hair was and how sweet it must smell.

She only picked at her food and she looked as though she was a flamingo in a herd of zebras. Her awkwardness stood out, but so did her beauty.

Once the breakfast was pretty much over with, she got up and almost raced out the door but I noticed one of the fops followed her and began to make conversation before she reached freedom. Then the next thing I knew she was hugging him! Was I really seeing such a thing? My blood boiled at the fact he was getting to embrace her, and I, her Angel of Music could not.

Then he stretched out his arm and began to walk her out of the room towards the main entrance of the Opera to go outside. He was taking her away from my range of protection! What if he himself was the danger?! I wouldn not have Christine put in harm's way so I walked out of the Opera Populaire through my own secret exit and lurked in the welcoming shadows not far from behind them at any time.

**So I realize these last few chapters have been pretty repetitive, as far as how Christine says one thing and Erik practically repeats it in his POV. I promise there will be less of that next chapter and there will be other peoples POVs. Yay! Right? Any ways I hope yall liked it and I'm so sorry for any wrong grammar or misspelled words. I wad a little rushed :( anyways, please review, if you do I will thank you personally! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love yall!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm hoping that yall have been enjoying. I am having a good time writing it. Just real fast I would like to thank My Precioussss for reviewing since I cannot respond personally to them-it's so sweet of you to say that it made me smile lots and I hope I can carry on writing well too. By the way last chapter I put a word in parentheses, I think is was 'knew'. It was supposed to me **_**slanted. **_

**Please review yall! And thanks for all of you all continued support!**

*******I do not own any thing that you may recognize….wish I did though :)*******

**Raul POV**

I ran my fingers through my flowing chestnut hair while looking in the bathroom mirror. I looked good. Somehow even better than normal, was that even possible? The girls at the opera house are going to fall at my feet any chance they get.

"Are you ready yet little brother? The carriage is waiting for us outside."

"Yes. I'm coming Philippe."

I was feeling confident about going to the opera house. Who wouldn't look up to a new patron, that had more money than most and who was rather, handsome?

"Come on Raoul. If we are late what will that say to the managers? "

"I'm right behind you. " I was rather annoyed at him, he couldn't boss me any longer, I was an adult, and not the foolish young boy I once was.

Once we were both in the carriage that had began to move, Philippe broke the sound of trotting hoof steps and began to speak.

"I think this will be a good experience for us both Raoul. It would give you an opportunity to take in the fine arts and meet new people. I think I can speak for us both about how busy we have been with father's affairs and need a break with the outside world."

"Yes." I didn't say anything else; my thoughts were too occupied with all the girls I would meet at the opera. I've been getting tired of my brother being the one with the steady company of a girl and the positive attention he got from it with all of Paris. I would no longer be regarded as the "man who cannot make up his mind" and would quit "playing with young ladies hearts." No I'm over my experienced past and was determined to find a girl more beautiful than the rest to claim as my own for a very long time.

When the horses came to a stop I climbed out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the Opera Populaire not waiting for my brother.

"Ah, you both must be the new Patrons; we are much honored to be blessed with such support from you both…Monsieur Raoul, and Monsieur Philippe?" said a tall gray-haired man.

"Yes. Thank you. " Philippe replied for us both.

We finally walked into the large room where we were supposed to eat breakfast in with the cast and the two managers of the place introduced us. I let my brother do the talking of our money plans and such because I was busy looking around the room at the beautiful girls. One girl in particular caught my eye though. She had long brown curly hair with a very slimming light blue dress on. She looked familiar, I was sure that I knew her and could taste her name on the tip of my tongue.

Then images of beaches and violins came to my head. Christine! It was Christine! Her father gave me violin lessons as a young boy; she and I were childhood friends. Oh, and how she has grown up. She looked stunning. The way her dress hugged her small curvy features and framed her smooth skin captured my attention. When I had known her she was always enchanting but not ever like this.

"Come on Raoul we are going to be sitting with Carlotta and the managers now over here."

My eyes stayed on Christine as we walked to our seat and didn't leave her as I picked at my food. Carlotta made many attempts to flirt with me by reaching over me and making touch contact when she could. Wasn't she tooken? I didn't care. None of my attention was paid to her, how could it be when someone like Christine was in the room?

I felt longing come over me that turned into desire. I kept my napkin in my lap to hide any trace of it even when I was finished eating.

I saw Christine get up to leave eventually and knew I had to get her in my grasp before she escaped the room. She wouldn't resist talking to me or any offer I put in front of her. I was too good for that.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, I am truly sorry if you are in a rush and I am delaying you but this whole morning I couldn't help but notice how familiar you looked. Your name doesn't happen to be Christine Daae does it?" Her hair brushed across her shoulders as she turned her head to look at me.

She sounded rather rushed until I mentioned the beach and her father. Then I was met with a warm embrace. I would have thought it bold of her, but who was I to complain when a gorgeous girl was in my arms? And so soon! She found me handsome, her face said it all.

At the news of her father's death I was sad for her, but found it awkward between us to speak much about it since we had drifted apart over the years.

"If you're not busy, did you want to take a walk with me to catch up on years that have passed?" I said while extending my arm trying to persuade her to say yes.

Before I knew it I found myself walking the streets of Paris with a beautiful girl at my side. I felt a little sympathy for those who were not blessed with looks like mine; it must be terrible being lonely and not being able to get a girl in a matter of minutes.

"So Christine tell me how you ended up here. Is it not fate that our paths met up today?"

"Um well Madam Giry brought me here after my father's death." She seemed a little uncomfortable at the subject so I let it go. I noticed her thumb fidgeting a rhythmic pace on my arm she was folded in.

It seemed like my charm had run out. The whole walk was so silent and ungainly. I searched my throat for words to say but I couldn't find any. The situation was not reflecting old times when we would both speak of anything we knew, even secrets.

"Are you thirsty Christine? Could I buy you a drink?"

"I don't wish to be a burden. I think I will pass."

"Well you are not a burden if I insist. Come on, I know a great place where you can get a quick drink."

I brought her to a fancy little shop that served fruit drinks depending on the season. When she walked in her eyes widened. I had impressed her and was satisfied with that.

Once we had our drinks we sat down at a table and began to talk. The conversation didn't last long though before she spoke up with closing words.

"Raoul, the morning is getting old and I should be getting back to Meg. She is probably looking for me. Will you please escort me back?"

"Sure, let's go." I stood up and once again extended my arm out to her. I was a little disappointed at the start of the walk with how things were going but I think she really did enjoy the drinks we shared.

**Erik POV**

The fop's social skills and charm was failing him. Christine was obviously not interested in being in his company during their walk. She looked like her mind was occupied with something else, something that she appeared anxious to attend to. I wondered what held her attention for so long and was automatically jealous of whatever it was.

I tried not to think about it though. It was almost six and I was trying to focus on my plans for Christine. She should be here any moment. I went over my made up script in my head as I heard the wooden door be pushed open. My mood perked up when I saw her bewitching face.

"Angel, was yesterday only a dream or do I really get to hear you sing again?"

A shiver went up and down my spine at her words. She wanted to hear me? And she deemed yesterday a dream? A small smile made its way across my face causing my mask to slightly rise as I began my response.

"My child, I have been expecting you." I watched her eyes look all around the room and she smiled.

"Tell me Angel, did you visit my father before when he was alive?"

"Yes. He is very talented at the violin" It scared me how easy it was to lie to her face but it was all part of my plan.

"I knew it." She said lightly her voice dancing across the stone walls.

"Christine, I have prepared a song for you to sing. I shall begin to sing it, just jump in when you feel you are ready and I will listen."

"Yes Angel." Her delicate voice pulled at my heart. When I sang I noticed her eyes close and her body relax. She looked like she was in a land full of happy dreams. Once she joined in my stomach tingled and caused an emotion in me that went through my music. Our voices fit together very well and I was lost in the song for many minutes until we slowly stopped at the same time.

"Angel, I do not wish to pry but that voice must belong to a beautiful face. Please may I see you when we sing?" The irony in her words stabbed me in the heart. I found myself falling into her pleading blue eyes soul first and accepted. What was I doing!? This would ruin everything!

"My child, come closer to the Altar and look with loving eyes without judgment."

**OOOOOOH DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Thanks for reading! I promise I won't leave ya hanging too long!** **I'm kind of in suspense myself because I need to think about what will happen next :p and sorry there is no Christine POV, I just thought we needed to change things up :) well Please review! And thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo here ya go! My updating dates will change but I'll let ya know to what next chapter ;) also I wish to thank everyone who added me to favorites and reviewed last chapter, it made me SMILE! **

**Now please enjoy :)**

**Just in case yall didn't know by now, I don't own anything recognizable :p**

**Meg POV**

I was so excited when Christine had arrived at the opera house. I really wanted to get to know her and provide her with comfort. Only when she got here did I realize how damaged her soul really was. She was in pieces and it was obvious she felt alone.

At the breakfast this morning she was very quiet and I always tried to pull her in the conversation but she wasn't all there and it reflected in her voice when she did speak. It's like she was in a world of her own, I hoped she wasn't thinking too much about her father's death.

I thought maybe I could relate to her since my father wasn't around but I'm thinking that that won't happen until later when she opens up more. It was great when she shared some stories of her father when she first got here but that didn't last long, and any hope of her being more social was lost when she was blamed for steeling the dress. But I tried not to ever bring that topic up, I didn't wish to cause her anymore embarrassment

However I was thrilled for her when a handsome patron came up and talked to her. I have to admit though I was a little angry when I saw him reach his arm out to her. I had my eye him the whole morning and felt it was rude of her to go with him when I had been talking of him for the whole breakfast and how_ I_ longed to get to know him.

I decided to let it go though; she needed some positive attention anyways since her father's death.

But right now at this very moment I had no idea where she was at. She had disappeared again, I figured she was just spending time in her thoughts, mama said that that was a normal thing for someone who has sadness like hers to do but I'm beginning to think that it's become un healthy. She's been gone all day with Raul and now she was gone on her own wondering the halls of the opera.

I looked all over and I couldn't find her. I decided she'd come find me eventually and then I would talk to her about doing something with me tomorrow like going to go get pastries together.

**Christine POV**

My Angel's voice was captivating and when I had began to sing with him he matched his voice to mine. Oh how he was a genius! He made me, someone so untalented, sound like a Prima Donna!

I had to see him! I had been stayed up all night wondering about his appearance and all day I couldn't pull my thoughts from him. I felt an urge to see his beauty in a mix with his voice.

"Angel, I do not wish to pry but that voice must belong to a beautiful face. Please may I see you when we sing?"

There was a silent pause that lasted briefly before the angel's voice spoke up again.

"My dear child, come closer to the altar and look with loving eyes without judgment."

Before I could process all of what he said I walked slowly to the Alter enchanted with the thought of an angel.

Once I got to the alter the candles in the room where blown out as if by magic and the wall turned. My heart was beating fast and my whole body felt tingly in an excited way.

A small smile without teeth crept across my cheeks as I saw what appeared to be a figure of a man.

The man did not look like what I pictured, instead of glowing auras with gold and white clothes the figure was wearing all black except for a mask. The mask held my attention. It was pure white and I thought for a moment about why an angel would possess such a thing but I didn't question it for long.

The angel who took the form of a man held out his hand that was covered in a leather glove.

I _slowly_ grabbed it, fearing that if I were too fast, my hand would go right through his and he would disappear.

The man started to walk with me closely behind him holding onto his hand. He was taking me to heaven I was sure. And I would get to see Papa!

I noticed we were in some sort of cavern and he was taking me _down_...heaven was supposed to be up. But I kept going. I felt safe with him and trusted this angel, I would follow him anywhere.

We got to a place that was by a misty lake. He helped me into a boat and then slowly paddled us to the end of the lake.

At the end of the lake there was a door and once we got out of the boat he took me through it. When we entered I noticed the beautiful furniture and angels placed delicately on shelves. The room was dimly lit with many candles. There was music on almost every table and counter. Many instruments lay in random places of the house, some I didn't even know what they were called. This place was alluring; it must be where he was staying while on earth mentoring musicians.

I felt honored to be in his presence, let alone his house! I concluded that this was not a dream when I felt his hand let go of mine leaving my hand cold from his absence.

The angel walked to the end of the room we were in and sat down at a Piano that had skulls, roses, and angels carved softly into it, but you had to look closely to really see skulls apart from the roses and angels since they blended so well.

He let his hands begin to glide smoothly across the keys. The music captured my heart and I found myself slowly walking towards the man like figure in a trance, no it _was_ a dream. Music that pure and raw with emotion could never exist. It was my mind playing a cruel trick on me.

I finally reached his side and the music came to a smooth halt. The man then turned around and made eye contact with me causing my heart to flutter and skip a beat. His eyes were mismatched. The eye that was surrounded by a white mask was a light brown and the other was a pure dark blue.

I held his gaze for what felt like a long time. I couldn't pull away. Something about his eyes told a story, and I wasn't sure, but the story seemed to be sad. I had to be wrong though, he was an angel that came from heaven, and he could only know happiness. Perhaps he was missing his home in heaven. The moment broke when he finally spoke up.

"Christine, you have not eaten dinner. In fact I believe the last time you ate was breakfast, you must be hungry." My stomach growled at the thought and hoped he didn't hear. I had forgotten all about eating with such thoughts of this angel in my head all day.

"How did you know that was the last time I had eaten?"

"I am your guardian angel as well as your angel of music. It's my job to watch over you and protect you." My cheeks where turning red and I hoped the dumb candle light didn't show it. He was my guardian angel too! I don't deserve such a privilege.

"Come Christine and sit down while I go get you something to eat." He stood up from his piano bench as he said that and gestured towards a table with two chairs and I sat down.

My Angel went into a different room and later came back with a small bowl of soup that smelled just as good as his voice. He put it down in front of me and placed a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around the stem down next to my spoon.

I met his gaze again as I spoke up.

"Angel I do not wish to be a burden."

"Ah, but you are not even close to one my child. Please, eat."

My eyes stayed stuck on him as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the table and leaned back in it while watching me.

"Aren't you going to eat with me Angel?" I felt so rude for eating in front of him.

"My dear, where I come from we no longer need to eat."

The room was then silent as I finished every drop of that magnificent soup. I was becoming sleepy but I hoped he wouldn't notice. I tried to remain alert and aware but I could feel my eyes drooping.

"It is late. You need to sleep. Come; let me show you to your room." My room!? I never had my own room!

**Erik POV **

Never in my whole life has my heart ever beat so fast with fear before. Not even when I was faced with the Shah of Persia or whipped by gypsies in front of taunting, screaming crowds.

I had no idea why I had granted her wish to see me. There was just something about this girl I couldn't grasp that made me want to fall to her every need and even touch the moon for her. She was just different.

When I opened the wall of the chapel for her to see me, her eyes were glued on my mask. Oh God she was just like everyone else. She would scream any moment now and run away...but she never did, instead she grabbed my hand when I held it out to her.

Her touch was light and delicate, so weightless it's like I was holding feathers.

I walked her down to my underground lair and the whole trip my senses where finely tuned to her presence, aware of every move she made behind me. When we entered my living room she looked as if he couldn't believe her eyes. I didn't understand why, it was far from heaven.

After I finished playing I realized she was probably hungry. I didn't need to eat, being that I was used to going without food for long periods of time. I had her sit at a table for two as I went into my kitchen (clean from never being used but on occasion).

I always kept two chairs at the table, not in hope for company but to remind myself how lonely I truly was. Today was quite the occasion though. I had the most perfect angel-like girl sitting at _my_ table and breathing in _my_ house. It felt so right that it haunted me.

I put a red rose next to her food so she would have something beautiful to watch as she ate instead if me, a hideous beast.

"Aren't you going to eat with me Angel?"

Her genuine smile and sweet question melted my heart. She was actually concerned about _me_ eating with _her._ I felt like the true monster I was for conning back with a lie to her, but I couldn't let her know my mask was a barrier in more ways than one - like eating.

"My dear, where I come from we no longer need to eat." Her smile faded only a little and she finished her soup that I had brought her. She looked like she enjoyed it. But I began to notice her shoulders slip and her eyes threaten to fall closed at any seconded. She was tired and looked like she would not make the trip back to the top.

I brought her to my guest bedroom (I kept to once again serve as a reminder of my loneliness) and gave it to her. I liked her presence and wanted to have her down whenever she wanted. The room was now hers.

Her eyes showed bright when she walked in the room.

"Oh, Angel! How kind! The bed is huge and this room is so beautiful!"

She quickly pulled me in to an embrace that shocked me. I felt my heart stop. I had never been held in such a way. It felt nice but it was scary. I slowly and gently pulled her off of my torso and with my hand on the top of her back, I guided her to the side of her bed.

"Goodnight my child. If you need anything I shall be in the living room. Now try to get some rest, I will wake you up early tomorrow to return you to the top. We don't want you missed by anyone." She nodded her head as I walked out the door.

After an hour passed I assumed she was asleep. So I silently crept in her room and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. I watched her sleep in fear she would disappear if I left. I had to be there to protect her from even any bad dream that would threaten her.

I watched her chest slowly rise and fall under the covers and looked at the curve of her pale arm that was exposed outside of the blankets on top. Her hair was lying smoothly across the pillow and she was obviously the angel in the house.

_Not_ me.

**So I hope that I'm not moving too fast between Erik and Christine, I'm just excited :)**

**I thought I did better with grammar and spelling this chapter so let me know if I didn't in a review! Thanks for yalls support and I hope yall really like it.**

**Please review, if ya do its MUCH APPRECIATED! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! My computer broke and it took the place we brought it to a while to fix it…**

**Also we are planning on getting a new one so there will probably be another short period of time when I won't update but I'm not sure when and I'll try to warn you. Plus I'm trying to give Christine a bit more of a backbone..I'm not quit there yet but I hope that you might could see some progress with that? Anyways thanks so much if you haven't given up on me and are reading this, it means a lot! One more thing, I'm really thankful for judybear236 for helping me out with proofreading, she has been very patient and taught me lots! I really love her for that!**

****I do not own anything recognizable****

**Christine POV**

My eyes slowly opened and I sat up in bed causing the warm covers to slide down to my lap. I blinked my eyes trying to regain clear vision when all I saw was pitch black. I sat there a moment, my mind blank as I tried to recall where I was at.

A smile then shot across my face as I recalled walking with an angel down many long passage ways to an underground home where I received my own room!

I felt tingles crawl around in my tummy at the thought of where I was.

I lay back down in the soft bed and pulled a cocoon of covers over me and reveled in the warmth.

It must have been the middle of the night, however I felt as though I had slept for a year and I was no longer tired.

I closed my eyes very tight in a pitiful attempt to fall asleep and make morning come faster so I could hear an angel's voice again. But I couldn't.

My brain kept wondering back to the memories of yesterday and how I longed to see the angel again.

Then my eyes opened when I recalled what he had said last night. "I will be in the living room if you need me..." I pushed the covers off my body and pressed my bare feet to the wooden floor next to my bed. The soles of my feet stung and missed the warmth of my bed. But I didn't care; I was going to try and see my angel. I quickly slipped my blue dress back over my undergarments and then continued the path to leave the room.

I made my way to the door of my new bedroom and groped for the handle. Once I found the cold brass between my hands I slowly turned it, not wanting to make too much noise and break the silence of the night.

When I pulled the door opened and poked my head through I saw many candles lit.

"Good, you're up. I was just about to go wake you. "The smooth voice of my angel startled me causing me to jump slightly. He was Just about to wake me? It was morning?

I said nothing in response. Instead I just opened the door all the way and slowly walked through.

"I have food for you, it's not much but it's all I could get you for this morning. I've been busy and found myself short on time when it came to providing you with food. I put it on the table."

I turned my eyes to a little pastry at the end of the table with a rose placed gently next to it. I languidly made my way to the table never taking my eyes off the angel.

I watched as he stared at my every move. But it made me feel safe; as if his eyes were a form of his protection.

I took a seat and picked a piece off the pastry with my fingers and began to eat. Swirls of taste filled my mouth. It was even better than the soup.

"I really like it." I couldn't find anything else to say, this very situation left me speechless.

"I'm glad. Now, in your new room if you look in the dresser you will find some dresses. You can't wear the same thing every day."

I felt my face light up, new dresses! I couldn't suppress my eagerness to see them. I finished my pastry in a rush and quickly walked to my room.

I opened the door of the dresser to find an array of colors, from bold blacks and blues to light pastels and pale colors. I reached for one with beads along the neckline that was a subtle purple color and extremely beautiful.

My smile never faded as I slid the material over my skin and delighted in its softness. Once it was finally on I spun a few circles admiring how the fabric lifted slightly with each turn.

I took a look in the mirror and pulled my mangled curls into a tamed braid. My fingers fumbled with every twist of hair they coaxed into place. I had not braided my hair in a while, buns were always more efficient at keeping my hair out of my face when roaming the streets of Paris with my father, trying to find work.

But I wished to do my hair today in an attempt at matching the dress' beauty. I also wanted to look pretty when I saw my Angel...why? Perhaps his heavenly background put me to shame and I felt the need to compensate...or did I want to impress him? No that wouldn't be right; he was an angel and I a girl. He probably even has a love in heaven; one more worthy of him than I.

I waltzed out of my room watching my dress flow at every step, my eyes looking down at the fabrics every movement.

I heard a small gasp causing my head to look up at my angel whose mouth was barely parted. I stopped in my place and watched as his eyes lingered on me for a moment before he spoke.

"Come Christine, we must return to the top now." He held out his arm while he said this in an invitation for me to grab it.

My stomach flipped at the thought of getting to make any type of touch contact with an angel. I grabbed it; again very slowly and softly in fear it would disappear.

The soft fabric of his coat ticked my skin and sent goose bumps down my body. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to sing with my angel down here.

**Erik POV **

I didn't close my eyes once that whole night. I was too mesmerized by the beauty of the angel lying in front of me, her rhythmic breathing a sweet melody in my ears.

Then I realized the dress she was in previously was on the floor in a crumpled pile next to the bed. She was sleeping in her chemise and pantaloons. I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks and under my mask. I shouldn't be in here, she's not decent. I quickly and silently left the room before she might happen to see me and become disgusted at me.

After closing her bedroom door behind me I stood there for a moment staring into the flame of a candle. Then it came to me; Christine would need some dresses since she is staying with me tonight and...maybe, hopefully many more nights in the future.

I walked swiftly to my room and opened a trunk at the end of my bed. In the trunk were my mother's old gowns that I had come upon after her death. I didn't wish to see Christine in them and become tainted by the evilness they held but there was nothing else. Then I saw my mother's old sewing supplies. I looked at my pocket watch in my coat and came to the conclusion I had just enough to time for one dress. I immediately got busy creating a dress out of a pale purple material I thought would look ravishing on Christine. This and the other dresses would have to do until I could make more.

The next morning after rushing to make Christine some food I heard the door to her room open.

She didn't speak much; she didn't even say a word in reply when I mentioned the dresses to her. Perhaps she _was_ disgusted with me and saw me in her room last night. I quietly cursed under my breath when she left to go find the dresses. How could I think bringing her here was a good idea?

I looked up when the door knob of Christine's room clicked and I watched the door slowly open. I felt my heart stop for what felt like hours. The square neckline framed her shoulders perfectly and her braided hair was simple yet very elegant. I was worried if my thoughts were evident on my face because Christine held a look of confusion when her eyes met mine. I quickly regained my composure and thought of words to pull from my throat.

"Come Christine, we must return to the top now." I didn't want to return her. I wanted to trap her down here forever but how could I suppress such a gift from the world? A gift I didn't even deserve to look at.

As we made our way to the top with her arm wrapped around mine I was conscious of every move I made. I paid close attention to my movements, this angel walking with me was high above me in grace and I didn't wish to embarrass myself with a small trip or awkward movement; especially not when I was _supposed_ to be an angel to her. I had to live up to it.

After walking for a few minutes I could see some light seeping in from the entrance of the wall to the chapel. It was dimmed considering it was still early morning but it was still much brighter than the darkness that caressed me in my underground passages.

We stopped in front of the secret door that held the disguise of a wall and I released my arm from Christine's in a casual motion.

"Here you are Madam, back at the chapel. Don't let anyone, not even your blonde friend know about anything at all that hast to do with me."

"Yes Angel." There was an awkward pause after that and we both stood there staring at each other. I could see sorrow return to her eyes that was no longer there last night. How I wished I could steal that burden away from her and keep it from taunting her ever again.

As I began to open the door and release Christine out In to the world again she spoke up in a soft tone; almost a whisper that caused my ears to fall in a trance at her every word.

"Angel...the dresses were all so beautiful. And my room was beyond marvelous. Thank you for _everything_." I could see a pale pink spread itself across Christine's cheeks as she said this. Her words were enticing and left my skin tingling as if they surrounded me and pulled me into her gaze as she spoke. I felt speechless and said the only thing I could remember that would be said in a situation like this one.

"You are welcome my child." Should I have said more? I wouldn't have been able to even if I wanted to. My brain was still resonating in shock...she thanked me. Never had I ever been thanked; and for the words to come from lips as admirable as these!

**Madam Giry POV**

The girls were obviously not very excepting of Christine. I would see them pass her in the halls and make faces at her. I could also hear them giggle and spread rumors about her back stage. I felt sympathy for Christine but I knew that no matter how many times I would punish the girls or call them out on their rude behavior they would never fully settle. Christine would have to earn their respect; just as I had to do when I was younger.

I thought in order to help her accomplish a better image I would work with her myself before rehearsals start back up in two days. It wouldn't be much time but I could help her with the basics so she wouldn't make an absolute fool of herself. Then I could keep working with her on the dances so she would be able to perform with the girls and make some money.

I quietly stepped into the room where the young ballerinas slept and walked over to where Christine's bed was. Her bed was made; it looked as if nobody had slept in it. I figured perhaps, she took some more time to herself; just as I had done at her age when my parents died.

I turned around and started to leave the room when I heard a quiet click of a door knob and looked over to see Christine walk through the door. The dress she was wearing was very beautiful, I knew Meg had given her some things but I didn't recognize the dress. I concluded I was just getting older and had too much in my mind with a new dancer and lots to prepare for the managers.

Christine stopped just inside the door and looked at me in shock. Did she think I would punish her for her leaving early to contemplate thoughts?

"Christine" I whispered.

"Come with me" I put my hand on her upper back and guided her out the door.

"I-I'm sorry. I...I was just taking a quick walk arou-" Christine stammered as she spoke this but I interrupted her.

"That is not something you need to be worried about my dear. I actually came to get you; I thought we could work on some ballet before rehearsals in a couple of days."

Christine's worried expressions made their way into a warm smile as I said this.

"Oh, really?! That sounds great!" but then her smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared and she began to speak again.

"Madam Giry, I do not wish to take up your time. I can manage, really."I wouldn't let her give up some of the only help she was receiving in this place and made a command she would have to obey.

"Christine, I only do with my important time what is absolutely worthy and in need of it. Now come. We have lots of work to do."

"Oh thank you so much!" Christine blushed and started twisting a small portion of her dress in her fingers as we began to walk to the costume department to find her something more suitable to dance in, then to the stage where we would work.

Christine was very talented. We managed to get through lots considering her ability to learn quickly and pay attention to every detail I criticized. I felt no regret in bringing her here. She would fit right in the dances and she was very kind. Something about this girl pulled me in and made me want to get to know her. She was easy to talk to and something about the energy that surrounded her was different, very intriguing and spoke many wordless stories; stories of sadness, hope _and_ happiness all together. Perhaps this intimidated the other girls and filled them with the need to be above her by treating her cruelly.

When I was done working with Christine we began walking at a relaxed pace away from the stage with no destination in mind; just walking.

"Christine you did very well. I suspect you will fit right in."

"Thank you, your words are so kind. And I hope you know how grateful I am to be considered worth your time. I'm so blessed you took me in." Christine's words seemed less shy than they had been a few days ago when she first walked through the opera house doors.

"I know you will accomplish nothing but greatness my dear." Christine smiled and our walk was silent until Meg was seen rushing to our sides from all the way down the hallway.

"Good morning Christine!" I see you have been dancing. How did it go?"

"I enjoyed it, though it is rather difficult." Christine's smile still remained on her pink lips.

"She did very well. She should be able to keep up with everyone very soon; she learns quickly." I jumped in wanting to give Christine more credit than she was giving herself.

"Oh how wonderful! I can't wait to be dancing side by side with you Christine!" Meg bounced a little with excitement as she spoke.

"Me too." Christine's voice was calm and smooth but filled with genuine eagerness.

"So are you hungry? I was thinking that just you and I could go to this little bakery down the street from the opera house as sisters and maybe bond a little!" As Meg said this Christine's eyes filled immediately with joy and she replied in a slightly more enthusiastic tone.

"That is a great idea Meg! Just let me get changed and we shall go!" On that note the girls sped off, skipping down hallways arm in arm, giggling and sharing thoughts.

It was then when I knew for sure Christine belonged here and I was determined to help her through _any_ troubles she would have. It just felt right watching her and my daughter act as best friends even though they've only known each other for a few days. They both needed each other and I hoped that Christine would soon be loved by everyone here. I could tell already her confidence was building and I only wished great things for her future.

**Thanks for reading; I really hope you liked it! **

**Please please please please let me know if you did and what you think in a review :)**

**This is yalls story too not just mine so tell me if ya want something to happen or change and I'll try to do it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo today was the last day of school and finals for me which means I will be able to update way more often from now on since summer is here. Also thank yall who reviewed last chapter I really appreciated it; you are all supper amazing angels! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Christine POV**

The last two days had been wonderful. I feel as though Meg and I have bonded immensely. Also, Madam Giry has taught me so much about dancing, even though I found it difficult, I really did enjoy it. I was actually looking forward to my first dance rehearsal. Meg has been telling me all about how much fun I will have.

Sadly though I haven't seen much of my angel, we have had our lessons at six but he never invited me back to his home and I didn't pry. Maybe he thought I was an awful burden last time. Or maybe he has other musicians to help...what if someone was staying in my room!? I felt my muscles tense at that thought. He is _my_ angel and _my_ teacher! But I knew I had no control over him and I would just have to accept some things. Besides, who am I to believe I'm special enough to occupy all of the Angels time?

It was early morning, only a few minutes until we were all expected to get up to ready ourselves for the first dance rehearsal of the upcoming show. My heart beat fast with eagerness just thinking about finally getting to dance with a group. Madam Giry even said she'd keep helping me privately with the dance to make sure my progress never stopped.

Then I heard the door to our room open and a cane tap the floor three times. I looked over to see Madam Giry dressed in all black with braids wrapped around her head.

"Come on girls, you all must get up. I hope you enjoyed your small break between shows but we must get back to work now. Get dressed; everyone."

Once she left all the girls turned about in the beds but only a few got up. I sat up in my bed and watched, taking in how all the girls acted. Some moaned and some just lay there as still as a rock.

"Come on everyone! We get to learn the new dance today; it'll be fun so get up!" Meg pranced around the room as she said this and shook every girl still in bed. Then once she got to my bed she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of it to drag me to a dresser her and I now shared.

"Here Christine, you can have this leotard, it looks like it'll fit you perfectly! Oh, and this skirt will look great when you dance in it!" She put the clothes in my arms before I could say anything, I just smiled wide.

"I will go through my clothes later today and take some things out of my drawers and put them in yours!" In the dresser we shared, the top two drawers were Meg's and the bottom two were mine and then we both had a small trunk for our possessions.

"Thanks Meg, but really, you don't have too."

"Yes I do silly! I'm your sister! "We both just giggled as she said that. It felt wonderful having a sister

Once we were all dressed and on the stage we all stretched, getting ourselves warmed up and ready to begin. I wasn't as flexible as Meg and the other girls yet but I knew in time I would be able to do everything they did.

"Alright girls shall we begin? Make sure you all pay close attention; we don't have much time to learn the dance because I would like to use the majority of the time perfecting it for the opening night in three weeks. "Madam Giry said in a strict voice. She then showed us all where we would stand, and who would do what. My part in the dance was not as difficult as Meg's or some of the other girls' but I was just thrilled I wasn't looking like a fool! After several hours of dancing and short breaks had passed Madam Giry finally dismissed us and Meg and I hurried to get dressed and wander the streets of Paris.

"Christine, I know where we could go! There is this patch if land behind the opera house that has a small pond with ducks, and there are so many pretty flowers there! We could go walk around there and talk some!" Meg sounded as if she was going to explode with excitement as she said this on our way out of the opera house doors.

"Sure Meg, that sounds wonderful!" I couldn't suppress a smile, I really loved being with Meg. She always allowed me to forget about anything that was troubling my mind, and she helped me to only remember the good things about my papa. She never once begged to know how he died or any of the sad things that lingered in my mind about his death.

Once we made our way through some trees and bushes to the piece of land, we sat down at the edge of the pond she spoke about and watched the ducks swim around. You could still see the Opera House from where we were at but it was smaller and not as clear due to the distance between us and it. It was evident we were away from the sight of anybody around the Opera House.

"So the other day I saw you and this handsome patron talking. You walked off with him, would you like to share details? I would love to know!" I could hear the intense interest in Meg's voice and her eyebrows subtly hinted the thoughts in her mind as she nudged my elbow when she said this.

"It's nothing Meg; he is just a childhood friend I hadn't seen in a while."

"Oh, please tell me more! I want to know as much about your childhood as I can! After all, since we are practically sisters, I should know more about you anyways." I felt flutters of happiness when Meg said this, causing warm memories to flood back into my mind.

"Well Raoul, the patron I was with, used to take violin lessons from my father. He never did become all that great but I think he enjoyed it. Raoul and I also used to play on the beach together and tell each other stories. I remember one time when he was at the house where Papa and I used to live, it started to rain really hard and so he had to stay with us for the night. Papa played violin for us as Raoul and I fell asleep by the fire. That's one of my favorite memories of him, we were such good friends."

"Christine, he is obviously into you as more than a friend now, you should go for it!"Meg's eyebrows were becoming relentless at persuasive expressions and she nudged me some more.

"I'm not sure Meg...he's changed. Something about him is just different. He's not the same little boy he used to be."

"What's different?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we both have just grown up and drifted apart. Or maybe it's just me."

"Oh I'm sure it's just because the two of you haven't talked in a while. If I were you I'd, give it some time and try to get to know him. He couldn't have changed too much I'm sure."

"Alright Meg, I might give it a shot." Maybe it would be good to get to know him again, it would be nice to have another friend when all of my past life has disappeared with my father's death; but more than a friend...probably not.

"Meg," I said after a moment of silence just listening to birds and the occasional fish jump.

"Yes Christine?"

"Why don't you tell me a little about your childhood and how you got here as a dancer? You've heard so much about me."

"Hmmm well, when I was younger my parents and I lived in a small house on the outskirts of Paris. My mom had just retired from being an accomplished ballerina so she could raise me while my father worked. My father built mansions for rich people. He was in charge of all the projects that were built. I would always feel so proud when my father used to take me to see some of the building sights that were still in progress when nobody was there."

"Oh that sounds delightful! One day you should take me along to see one of the houses that are being built by your father!" After I said that Meg took a deep breath and looked like she was trying to capture all the bravery she had.

"Christine, my father doesn't build houses any more...he died when I was younger." Meg looked down at the ground and started fidgeting with a piece of grass she picked from the ground.

"One day mama and I were playing with some of my dolls while waiting for my father to come home so we could eat dinner. We noticed it was a little later than when he normally came home but it didn't worry us too much since occasionally he would be running late due to small complications in a project. Later that night there was a knock on our door so mother got up to answer it thinking father forgot his house keys. But when she opened it there was a tall man with dirty clothes that were torn. I peeked around the corner to hear what he was saying. He told my mama that father was in an accident and was at the doctors. He said my father got hit buy some large stones that fell from a wagon a horse was dragging. The horse got spooked and caused a lot of other damage too. My father died later that night." It was silent once Meg finished speaking and I watched a small tear make its way down her cheek. I could tell she was suppressing most of her emotions.

"After that we became low on money so my mama sold our house and brought us here. I was about nine then." I didn't say anything after she spoke, instead I just pulled Meg into a hug and I fought to keep myself from crying.

After that moment Meg and I practically became inseparable. We both suffered losses in our lives and our fathers no longer being with us caused us to have a connection that I had never shared with anyone. We were closer than sisters.

**Raoul POV **

I had worked extra hard this morning on perfecting my appearance. I was planning on coaxing Christine into dinner tonight. I would take her to a really nice place that would be expensive for the average person. But I wanted to make a point; one that would show her how grand I really was. I wanted her to see how worthy I was of her and let her fall in love with my charm and good looks. This would be the first step in getting closer to her.

I had just finished some business with the managers and was now sitting in my box at the Opera Populaire that was given to my brother and me for our patronage and I was watching the dancers rehearse for the next show. They all looked very stunning but none in comparison to when I saw Christine at the breakfast.

Madam Giry was clapping the beat as the dancers made their first attempts at the new dance they had just learned. Then I saw her; Christine was a dancer? I imagined she would be in the chorus considering during childhood she was an outstanding singer. But she looked like a great dancer as well. In fact I think I liked her better as a dancer. The way the skimpy outfit hugged her curves and flowed as she twirled. I had also only seen those legs as child, and then I didn't have much appreciation for the opposite sex in that way.

I could feel desire building up again in the inside of my body. I longed to already have Christine as mine. Being alone, I didn't try to hide it. Instead I even provoked it.

Once Madam Giry had released the girls from the rehearsal, I watched Christine walk off with a blonde girl. I decided that that was a good time to make sure all of my plans for Christine were in place and ready.

After getting finished with checking the dinner reservations and other things I started to make my way back to the Opera House. When I was just about to walk up the steps of the huge building I saw Christine and decided to act then. So I approached her after collecting up as much confidence I could find and straightening my coat.

"Good evening ladies" I said as both Christine and her friend turned around to see me. I noticed that her blonde friend she was with blushed when she saw me.

"Good evening Raoul." Christine replied with a small hint of confusion on her face. There was a short pause until Christine spoke up again.

"This is Meg; she's a close friend of mine." She put her hand on the girls shoulder while introducing her.

"Nice to meet you Meg, I'm Raoul." I shook her hand softly and looked into her eyes with a charming smile.

"And you as well." Meg said this as her cheeks reddened. After that I returned my attention to Christine and continued with my plan.

"I have reservations at a nice restaurant tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to dine with me."

The two girls looked at each other and Meg smiled at Christine with raised eyebrows then whispered something I couldn't understand.

Christine hesitated a moment before answering me.

"Uh, sure Raoul. I would love to go eat with you." She barely made out a faint smile when she spoke. It was obvious she was being shy.

"Great then I will meet you by the stairs in the lobby of the Opera House. Be ready at five?" I was mad that it came out in a question. I didn't want to leave an opportunity for her to say no to _me_.

"Sure Raoul." Christine seemed almost like she was in a hurry to walk away. Maybe she had something to do before we ate…perhaps even get herself ready. Women do take a while to get ready; especially when trying to impress someone like myself.

When we parted ways I heard Meg giggle and mummer things to Christine. I felt a small sense of accomplishment after hearing Christine accept my invitation. I also could tell though that I had captured her friend's heart…if only Christine appeared that enthralled with me when I talked to her. I knew she would eventually though; she's just too shy to show it.

**Erik POV**

For the last two days I haven't brought Christine back down to my home under the Opera House. I've been too busy preparing for her return and dealing with uncooperative managers. Ever since the last and only time she spent the night in my home I had realized how unprepared I was for her. She had lack of food and clothing and I worried she felt uncomfortable. She was an angel that only deserved the best.

I had made more dresses, still not a lot but some and I was excited to see her in all of them since she had looked ravishing in the purple one I made for her. I had also prepared more singing lessons and stocked more food in my kitchen so she could eat. I was looking forward to her presence. I would invite her again tonight.

I decided that now, I would go to my box, number five, and keep a watchful eye on my angel. If Carlotta snapped at her again I would not be hesitant act this time as the Opera Ghost I was. I was also still planning my revenge on her and the ballet rats for framing Christine for stealing the dress.

Christine danced wonderfully, and her skirt flowed beautifully with her every move. She truly was talented. She had only been dancing for about two days and she outshined all the other girls at the rehearsal who had been dancing all their lives! She really was an angel from heaven. I felt my heart skip a beat just at the thought of taking her back down to my home for lessons.

I watched Christine leave with Meg and felt emptiness in my gut when they walked out of the opera house doors. I had to trust her to protect herself, which didn't set well with me but I knew she had been opening up more the last few days so maybe she was capable, for standing up for herself, at least with her friend with her. I could tell they gave each other confidence when they were together.

Until Christine's lesson at six I decided to go check on the managers and see how they were running my opera house. I had a letter that I needed to deliver to them as well.

**Sooooooo I'm extremely sorry about the lack of Erik in this chapter. I wish I could have put him in more but I thought I needed to develop Meg and Christine's relationship more so the story would be better when it came to some suspenseful parts I have planned. And Im sorry if you feel like this story is moving a little slow…I'm really gonna try to kinda pick up the pace really soon once I get everything set up :) Also im sorry if there's some typos I kinda edited late at nighty but I didn't want to wait any longer to update, I hate leaving people hanging.**

**So pretty please with cherries and Erik on top review! I really enjoy getting feedback from you fabulous people! :D**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thanks to those who reviewed last time, they are so amazing! Anyways here ya go, enjoy :)**

****Still don't own phantom :(****

**Christine POV**

The lobby of the Opera House was practically empty except for a few maids cleaning and the occasional worker walking in and out of the entrance.

I was waiting for Raoul. It was fifteen minutes after the time he wished to meet and I felt silly just standing in the lobby looking like I had no purpose being there.

I wished at least Meg would join me while I waited for Raoul so I could have someone to keep me company, but she was busy practicing the dance we learned. Meg was lots of help getting me ready though. She had pulled my hair back for me halfway getting my hair out of my face but leaving some curls to rest on my back. And I wore the purple dress she picked out that my angel had given to me.

I didn't want to dress up so fancy but Meg insisted. She kept calling it a date no matter how many times I told her otherwise. I said to her we were just going as friends and that Raoul wouldn't date me. But she kept on with her argument; saying the tone of his voice and the way he worded it when he asked me suggested it was more than a friendly dinner.

Then I saw the doors to the opera house open and it wasn't just a worker, it was Raoul.

"Christine! I'm sorry I'm late, please forgive me." Raoul said this as he walked over to me and kissed my hand.

"It's alright Raoul, I didn't mind."

"Good, than shall we be going?"

"Of course."

Raoul then took me to his carriage and we sat next to each other. I had only the slight rocking if the carriage and the sound of horse hoofs to take my mind off of what Meg had said about Raoul taking me on a date. I didn't know how much I liked that thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raoul's eyes gazing at me. He moved them up and down my body making me feel uncomfortable and causing all of my muscles to tighten up and become motionless. I wished I had worn a different dress, one with a higher neckline and maybe even not as pretty. I didn't want Raoul's eyes on me the way they were.

"I have all the confidence in the world that you are going to enjoy the restaurant I'm taking you to."

"I'm sure it will be lovely, Raoul."

"Just as you are, Christine. You look very stunning this evening; like you always do." When Raoul said this my face went red and I looked straight in front of me so he wouldn't see me blush. I hoped that that comment didn't just confirm what Meg had been preaching to me all evening.

I wished that I was no longer in the carriage. It was so confined and I could almost _feel_ Raoul's stares. I wanted out. I wanted to be with Meg...or even my angel of music, taking lessons. Upon remembering my angel I went numb. Our lessons were always at six in the evening. I had only an hour to eat with Raoul and come back. I didn't want to be late in fear my angel would drop me as a student but I also didn't want to be rude and rush Raoul.

I decided to push it out of my mind and just be careful about watching the time. There was no use thinking about it too hard anyways, it would only stress me out causing me to maybe even bother Raoul about it and I wanted him to have a nice time.

It seemed like a better idea to focus on letting Raoul know I was going with him only as friends anyways. I didn't want him feeling free to advance to making some moves on me...not that I could picture him doing that, but I didn't want to take a chance; especially since he called me stunning.

"Christine, are you ok? The carriage has been stopped now for a few minutes. And you haven't responded to me when I was talking to you."

"Oh I'm very sorry. I guess I just have lots in my mind."

"Well we are here, so just try to relax and forget about whatever it is on your mind and enjoy the night."

"Alright Raoul, I will."

Raoul then helped me out if the carriage and escorted me, my arm wrapped in his, into a very extravagant building with dim candles, beautiful wooden tables and paintings. There were also flowers on every table. I had never even stepped foot in a place like this before in my life because of the lack of money my papa and I had. I felt my jaw drop slightly at the atmosphere and Raoul smiled at me with sparkling eyes. He had a nice smile; it reminded me of our childhood together. He still had the same smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him and when I did that he took his arm away from mine and grabbed my hand. I felt my stomach turn circles I was a little uncomfortable, I shouldn't be letting him do that...it would give him the wrong message; but did I maybe perhaps like it? I wasn't sure.

A waiter led us to a table set for two. As we walked through people to get to it I noticed we were receiving glances and stares from everybody we passed. Some girls looked at me with hate. It seemed as though all girls my age except for Meg hated me. What have I done to earn it from strangers?

When we sat down we began to look at our menus. Everything was very high priced. Even the cheapest items were expensive, definitely beyond what I would be able to afford. I didn't want to eat anything here really; I would feel like too much of a burden to Raoul.

"So Christine, what would you like? I would be more than happy to order for you."

"I would just like some water and the soup."

"Are you sure Christine? Don't hesitate to get something more expensive. I don't mind."

"I'm fine thank you Raoul's, but I'm not very hungry."

"Very well then."

After we got our food I found myself not eating much. My soup was very strong tasting; I was tired of it quickly. Raoul had been making small talk which had quickly turned into a one sided conversation of him talking about himself. I enjoyed listening to him for a little bit but found my brain wandering to other things like the dance we worked on this morning or a list of all the songs I would love to learn how to sing.

The thought of singing brought my mind back to my angel. I needed to know the time; I couldn't be late for our lesson at six!

"Raoul, do you happen to have the time?" I interrupted something he was saying and I felt bad, but I needed to know.

"Uh, yes Christine; it's about ten after six." My heart stopped and it felt as though all the blood had drained from me.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm late for something very important. Could you please take me back?"

"I would be glad to; just what is it you are late for?"

"It's just very important and I needed to get back, please Raoul?" As I said that I started to get up from my chair.

"Alright, let's be on our way then."

Once we were in the carriage and moving I felt like no matter how fast the horses were taking us, it would never be quick enough.

**Erik POV **

I was beginning to pace back and forth. Had Christine forgotten her lesson? No probably not. Perhaps she _chose_ not to attend. I saw her walk out of the Opera House earlier with the fop. She would rather be in his company than mine, just like any other person on this damn earth. Who would want to even be around me; a walking corpse?

I felt my heart begin to pound harder in my chest and my hands clench into fists at the thought of Christine being in the fop's presence. I had offered voice lessons! Something that was priceless and she put them aside like they meant nothing to her!

I decided to go find her, even if it meant I had to go outside...I didn't trust the man she was with. I shouldn't have just let her walk out the door with him, yes I did think she was becoming less vulnerable but she was very pretty, and small. If he decided to...I didn't want to think about it. Damn me! Damn me to hell! What if she was late because he hurt her?!

I was running through my passage ways at a frantic pace. My muscles strained with anger towards that insolent boy. If I found out he harmed Christine in any way I would _personally_ find a way to make him regret it.

On my way to my secret exit that lead outside, I noticed Christine enter the lobby. She looked stressed as she almost Ran through the doors with the fop close behind her.

"Christine, what is so important that has caused you to be in such a rush?" The fool said to her.

"I'm really sorry Raoul, but I just have to be somewhere." After she said this he grabbed her hand causing her to stop and look at him.

"Is it something I said?" The man she called Raoul asked.

"No, not at all, I had a lovely time with you." She tried to walk off again but Raoul stood his ground and held on tight to her hand; pulling her back once again to stop and face him.

"Then what is it? You haven't even said goodbye to me yet and you're already leaving."

"Raoul, I have to go right now." Her eyebrows creased together and her body tensed up.

"Then promise me I can see you again tomorrow."

"Sure Raoul, I'll see you tomorrow." She then ran off and Raoul didn't stop her anymore. _He_ caused Christine to be late for her lesson. I loathed him with a great passion, the way he looked at her and even said her name repulsed me. I would do my best to keep _my_ Christine away from him.

I rushed back to the chapel and stood in the middle of the room deciding to make myself visible for when she entered. I was a little angry at her for leaving the Opera House with Raoul. I wanted to calmly let her know it was not appreciated and I figured she would take it more to heart if it were in person and I wasn't telling her from behind the wall.

When she walked through the door the stopped in place once she saw me and her eyes met mine. I noticed she had a small tear running down her cheek. My heart sank and I couldn't possibly find it in me to be angry with her anymore. It was obvious she was not happy with her decision to go with Raoul.

"Angel; I'm so glad you're here. I thought you would have left me."

"We'll it_ is_ passed your lesson time, Christine."

"Please forgive me." Another tear slowly slid down her cheek and caught the light of a candle. I felt my heart being ripped out by the tear itself. She didn't mean to miss the lesson; she _wanted_ my presence and was afraid I had left her. I felt relief wash over me causing me to relax and push everything but Christine aside.

"I thought that maybe for this lesson you could come back down to my home and sing; if you wanted to." I felt a hot blush rise to the surface under my mask; I hoped she wouldn't say no.

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much." A smile pulled itself across Christine's lips. How I preferred it over tears.

"Very well." I put my hand out for her to grab as I said that and she took it with no hesitation.

Finally, when we entered my home I led Christine to the piano bench and only let go of her hand once she and I both sat down.

On my piano were a myriad of sheet music that my hands shifted through until I found a particular song I had in mind.

"Here, sing this." I handed her the parchment and she studied it closely.

I began to play the chords and harmony while I watched her facial expressions as she skimmed the notes on the page. Her eyes were focused and moving left to right following the music and her mouth was wording some of the lyrics until she at last began to sing.

_"Think of me,_

_think of me fondly,_

_when we've said_

_goodbye._

_Remember me_

_once in a while _

_please promise me_

_you'll try."_

Her voice lifted me away from my God forsaken life and carried me to a place without darkness. Every pitch of her voice smothered me causing me to drown in its sweetness. I could feel my heart move with the rise and fall of the notes. I, a disgusting gargoyle did not deserve such a luxury. I was in heaven.

_"Then you'll find that_

_once again you long_

_To take your heart back _

_and be free;_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me"_

Christine's voice brought a sweetness to the aria that Carlotta never had. Carlotta was never actually in tune to begin with, but Christine, she hit every pitch perfectly and was one with the music.

Once she hit the last note with all the power her petite body could give, she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. The dress _I_ made for her rising and falling as I struck the last chords.

Christine then looked at me and we both made eye contact for what seemed like hours. Her eyes were a pure blue that grabbed mine and wouldn't let them look anywhere else.

Soon her eyes wandered down my body and I could feel their penetration work a path across my chest and torso. Then she quickly looked back up and her cheeks were blushing red.

"Christine, you sang beautifully. We just need to work on your posture."

"Can you tell? I'm somewhat soar from dancing and it's a little difficult to sing properly. I'm sorry to waste your time with such a foolish flaw Angel, I'll do better from now on."

"Nonsense. I could run you a warm bath to relax your muscles."

"That sounds absolutely splendid!" Her smile returned and her eyes beamed.

"This way then, my child."

I brought her to the bathroom and ran warm water as she stood behind me and watched. I then placed some hair oils and soap on the edge if the tub.

"Here you are, help yourself to anything you need in here."

I then bowed my head slightly and exited the room. I sat down in my throne like chair with a book and read in front of my living room fire. When I was about halfway through the first page I could hear a small splash of water coming from the bathroom. I assumed she had gotten in the water now.

I couldn't help but picture images of Christine step into the tub, her bare skin meeting the water. I tried to push it away from my thoughts quickly though, It was wrong to think in such a way. She was just my pupil. Besides, why even provoke such thoughts when she would never be anything more. My face would forbid it.

Soon I heard the doorknob turn to the bathroom turn and I looked back and saw Christine look at me in shock. She had only a thin towel wrapped around her torso leaving her bare legs on display. Her hair was still dripping wet with water…

**So I kinda made an attempt at leaving you hanging until the next chapter; I'm not sure if it was really all that what will happen next kinda thing. And hope it didn't weird yall out…**

**I will try to update very very soon though, especially since I'm no longer in school! :D**

**So please review, you're an angel if you do and anything you have to say- good or bad is wonderful :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, it made me smile :D **

**But before you read Chapter 11, guess what!**

****What?!** you say**

**I still don't own anything recognizable! Yayy! :(**

**Christine POV**

The bath felt very soothing. Steam filled the air around me and the warmth of the water soaked deep into my bones, relaxing every muscle. I sunk down in the tub even more, to where the bottom of my chin became cradled in the water's smooth caresses. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I had not had a bath like this since Papa and I lived in the house by the sea, right before my mother died. I only had vague memories of her though, I was very young when she left us to go to heaven.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture her. I couldn't remember the small things, but I did recall her long chocolate curls and her singing Swedish lullabies to me as I fell asleep. Papa always said her eyes were blue like mine. I missed her more than words could describe. I always did think it strange that I missed someone I barely knew.

I opened my eyes and sat further up in the tub. I saw the purple dress my angel had given me splayed out on the floor. It sparked thoughts of me wearing it when I was with Raoul.

Raoul. How did I feel about him? When I looked at him I always saw that little boy on the beach staring back at me. His smile caused my heart to warm and flutter; it always reminded me of our childhood together, making sand castles or telling each other stories.

But did the thought of dating him appeal to me? I wasn't sure anymore. At first I wouldn't give it a seconded thought before I would turn that idea down immediately; but now...maybe I liked the safeness he brought me. He brought back old memories that I held close to me whenever I saw him, and when I held his hand at the restaurant...

I then remembered the looks I was given when Raoul and I passed girls my age in the restaurant. Were they mad at me? What could I have done to a stranger to make them hate me? What Meg had told me when getting me ready to go eat with Raoul, came back to me. She spoke about how Raoul is "_The_ Prince Charming" and how I should be more excited to go on a "date" with the one man every girl dreamt of even just saying hello to. She talked about how rich and handsome he was.

I knew he was rich; but I've known that since I was young and I didn't give it much thought anymore. Those girls were probably jealous of me since it appeared I was _with _Raoul. But the more I thought about it, I decided they weren't. Nobody has ever been jealous of me, why would they now? Even if I _was_ on Raoul's arm, I would be nothing to envy.

The water in the tub was now becoming cold and my skin reacted to the temperature change with tiny goose bumps that spread themselves all over my body. I decided that that meant it was a good time to get out.

I stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel my Angel had set out for me and wrapped it around my body.

My heart stopped beating and I became numb when I realized I didn't set out any clothes for me to wear...I thought about putting the purple dress back on but it smelt like it was pretty well worn and I was all clean. I didn't want to bathe for nothing.

I decided to make a run for my room. Besides, my angel was probably out of view and wouldn't see me.

I hastily opened the door of the bathroom in an effort to walk swiftly to my room, but then I saw my angel looking at me from his throne like chair. My body panicked, causing my feet to anchor to the ground and I just stared at him from the bathroom doorway in shock, I could feel water from my hair still dripping down my shoulders and back on its way to the floor.

After an instant of my angel and I just staring at each other in disbelief, my mind quickly brought my body out of its shock and forced my legs to walk at a fast pace - almost a run towards my room.

I closed my door and sat on the edge of my bed, still dripping wet, and just looked down at my feet, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

I was so stupid! How could I?! I should have thought to bring clothes into the bathroom! I could feel my face, hot with embarrassment. My angel probably thought of me as nothing more than a foolish little girl! He saw me cry a little before he led me down here, my voice was weak during our lesson due to something as simple as posture, and now, I had run out of the bathroom with nothing but a mere towel on! How I longed to be good enough for this angel but I was becoming filled with more and more self-doubt as every second passed.

I took a deep breath and decided to get dressed and apologize to my angel for the scene I had just caused, even though I wanted to lock myself in my room and never leave. I didn't want to face more embarrassment that would be caused by looking at him and knowing he just saw me run practically naked from the bathroom!

I forced myself to stand up and open my dresser in order to find something to wear, but to my amazement, different dresses filled the spots where the other ones had been! They were way more enticing and beautiful than the dresses that had been in their place only a few days ago. I wished I could wear them all at once! I had no idea which one to wear first. I decided to go with a pale goldish white one with a light purple floral print.

I promptly found that the corset with it was much more stiff and hard for me to tie then the older ones I had been wearing. I couldn't quite get it pulled tight enough to do any good. I would have had Meg help me like normal but I didn't have that luxury here. I decided to try again several times but I was becoming frustrated with the material. Then an idea made its way into my head.

I could ask my angel for help. The thought made me a little uncomfortable since he was obviously a man and who probably loved someone else in heaven; but at the same time he was an angel too. He probably didn't feel the same way us humans felt about things.

I peeked my head out of my bedroom door and scanned the living room to see that he was still sitting in his chair with a book in his hands.

"Angel?" my voice came out weak; what was I doing?! This was ridiculous! But to my surprise my mind didn't stop my mouth from speaking.

"Yes Christine?" He looked back at me from his book when he said this.

"Uh, well I'm sorry, but I need some help…I can't get my corset." My cheeks became colored red as the words escaped my mouth. What was I doing!?

My angels jaw dropped slightly and he just looked at me in disbelief before rising from his chair and walking toward the door my head was hanging out of.

**Erik POV**

Had I really just saw Christine exit the bathroom with just a towel? I cursed myself for not thinking to put clothes for her to wear by the towel I had set out. How I wished that I had never looked up from my book to see Christine in just a towel, with embarrassment evident on her face. The whole situation should have been avoided to begin with!

But my thoughts kept lingering on what I had saw; her legs, the droplets of water that ran down their curves caught the flickering candle light. Her hair was also beautiful in a different way; it was darker in color due to the water that was still trapped in it and the water droplets that fell from it landed on her small shoulders and fell languidly down her back.

God was punishing me. He put a girl of such beauty in front of my eyes so close, yet very far out of my reach. I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. What good were they when I would never be nothing more than an illusion of an angel to this girl…all because of my face. If she where to ever see me without my mask, and know the truth, she would run and scream like everyone before her.

I felt sorrow gather in the pit of my stomach. I would never have anyone who loved me just even as a friend. I took my mask off, laid it in my lap and put my hand to the distorted side of my face. My fingers started to dig into the soft delicate skin causing my nails to draw blood. _This_ face was even hated by my own mother who would lock me in my room. When I was a child, I longed for my mom to just kiss me once, but she wouldn't even dare look at me without spiting harsh names in my direction. It was _her_ who made me start wearing masks at an early age. _She_ made it clear to me I was to never go without one.

My fingers began to scratch my cheek now in a pitiful effort to tear off every ugly feature. I longed to be a normal man, not even good looking, just bearable to look at.

Some noise coming from Christine's room brought me back to earth, away from my dark thoughts, so I put my mask back on. I shouldn't take it off out in the open anymore since I did have a guest in my home. I didn't want her running off to leave me alone like before. I felt like I had a purpose now, which was to protect Christine and help her voice grow. I had plans for her. I would have her gracing the Opera House stage with her lovely music. But that was a ways off. At this moment, I just didn't want to lose her, she brought me a slight sense of happiness I didn't want to lose.

"Angel?" I looked up from my book I hadn't been reading and saw Christine with just her head poking out of her bedroom door.

"Yes Christine?"

"Uh, well I'm sorry, but I need some help…I can't get my corset." Christine's Cheeks reddened when she said this and all the blood practically drained out of me. What did she just ask of me? I never hardly had any physical contact with the opposite sex…let alone my mother and I was being asked to help Christine with her corset?! I wasn't sure I knew how!

I stood up and started to walk over to her, every step I took felt unreal. I was light headed and felt as though I was dreaming.

"Ok Christine." I hoped my voice didn't appear nervous.

When I entered her room I noticed she was only in her chemise, pantaloons and a very lose corset. She turned around so I could tie her corset. I pushed all her hair over her shoulder so it was no longer dancing across her back, blocking my view of the corset's gathered thread. Her hair was very soft and sent a shiver down my spine when I felt it.

I grabbed the strings of the corset with shaking hands and pulled back at a rather fast speed, causing the corset to tighten around Christine's Torso. She let out a small breath and whimper as I did this. Did I hurt her? That was all my hands were good at doing, they did belong to a corpse after all.

"Christine? Did I hurt you?"

"No Angel. I'm fine."

"Well is it tight enough yet?"

"Almost." Her voice sounded somewhat shy and embarrassed. I could see the front of her body through her dresser mirror we were standing in front of, and tried to look at her through it when I spoke; but she avoided all eye contact.

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Christine, she was so small and I was using hardly any strength to pull her corset tight; but with every pull she released breaths and quietly whimpered. I felt like I would squish her and cause her pain.

I gave it one last pull and then tied it.

"Thank you, Angel. I am sorry."

I just nodded my head at her and left the room. I hoped she didn't notice how nervous I was and hoped I did it correctly. I didn't want her passing out later tonight because of me.

**Madam Giry POV**

"Yes Meg that looks very good. You just need to work on your jumps a little more." I told my daughter after she showed me the dance I had taught her that morning.

"Ok mother. I can do that!" She was very determined. She always learned the dances very fast and often got them polished better than the other dancers. She was very talented.

"While you work on it some more I am going to go check on the costumes for the dance. I shouldn't be too long dear." I said as I started to walk away.

On my way to the Opera's costume department, I saw Christine practically running with a worried look on her face down the halls. What was upsetting her? Being the mother I was, I followed her in an effort to check on the girl, who was now practically my adopted daughter due to her and Meg's bond that was inseparable.

I saw that she went into the chapel. I had seen her go in there many times in the last few days, something about her father was probably upsetting her and I noticed that that was where she went when feeling sad. It seemed she always went in there about this time of day, it must be when she feels lonely since Meg is normally off dancing somewhere and she is left alone to herself.

But today it appeared she was even more distraught than normal. I stood on the other side of the door for a moment, hesitating to enter. I didn't want to disrupt her if she was having a moment alone but, I also felt the need to make sure she was ok.

After a minute I finally decided to slowly open the door and come in. What I saw though, felt like I was being stabbed in the gut.

Did she just walk through an open door in the wall? Was I just old and imagining my fears coming to life? I knew what this meant and my heart started to beat faster. I walked to the wall she had just gone through and opened it with no trouble at all. I had been through it many times when I had to deal with _certain_ things.

Christine was gone. I saw no evidence that she was even here. I walked down the dark cavern a little farther, but decided to turn back when a better idea came to me. I would try to keep Christine out of the situation as much as I could, so I would come back later when she would no longer be with _him._

On my way to go check on costumes I noticed a very confused Raoul in the lobby of the Opera house. He was just standing there and appeared to be deciding what to do next.

**Well I'm kinda unsure about what yall just read…don't know how believable it was but I think I liked it.**

**But who cares what I think!? What's important, is what you think; so let me know in a review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soooo I'm sorry I didn't update. A last minute contest came up on the day I was going to put finishing touches to this chapter, and I had to leave. But now I'm home! At least for a few days, I don't know how regular updates will be this week since I have lots going on, but I will try! Also I think this chapters one of the longer ones…so I hope you like it!**

*****Sadly I still don't own anything :(*****

**Raoul POV **

Christine left me in the lobby of the opera house. I was just standing there looking like a fool with no purpose being there.

Where did she have to go to in such a hurry? Was she just giving me an excuse so she could leave? She wasn't really touching her soup at dinner but she did looked like she was enjoying our time together.

She had blushed when I complemented her in the carriage and she didn't fight me when I held her hand. Not that she would have had any reason too; every girl could only dream about such contact with me. I'm well known in Paris; I'm rich, good looking, my family has a grand reputation and I'm single.

The looks Christine got in the restaurant from the girls we passed just proved all the gossip I've heard about me to be true. I'm every girl's dream.

"Good evening Monsieur Vicomte De Changy." I heard a voice say which broke my thoughts away from my focus.

"Ah Madam Giry. How are you?" I said as I looked up and kissed her hand.

"I thought Christine was supposed to be with you."

"I did too...but she claimed she had somewhere else to be at this hour and was running late. She had me take her back here in a hurry."

"Alright then. Did she tell you where she had to go?"

"No Madam I know nothing."

"I see. Very well then Monsieur, I must be on my way. I have business to take care of."

I bowed my head slightly and decided to be on my way as well. I had plans and such I needed to sort out in my head that needed attending to.

**Christine POV **

I had finished putting on my dress and paused to look in the mirror. I braided my hair slowly, taking up as much time as I could. I didn't want to leave my room. I was enfolded in chagrin. I had been so doltish to ask my angel for help with my corset. Especially since I had run from the bathroom with just a towel.

But was it strange that I enjoyed every pull to the corset my angel gave? I shuddered at the thought and could feet my cheeks become hot. When he was helping me, my heart was pounding so furiously I was afraid my angel could hear it. Could he? Is that why he kept looking at me through the mirror in front of us?

I then heard chords that sounded angry coming from the piano in the living room. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach with trepidation and sadness. I could _feel_ my angel's presence in the other room and it was filled with loathing.

Was he mad at me? There was no doubt in my mind he was. I had been a foolish girl and he had every reason to be angry with me.

I took the deepest breath my corset allowed (he had tied it a little tighter than what I normally wear but I didn't want him to stop...) and very costively walked out of my room.

I saw my angel with his back turned to me; pounding his fingers onto the pianos keys. I cringed at the stress that smothered every chord.

I found myself locked in the place I was standing. I didn't want to approach him. I felt disappointment in myself fill my throat, threatening tears. I wanted to earn this Angel's approval but I felt like I had failed him. Now he was mortified at me I was sure.

My Angel's fingers then stopped in their tracks across the keys. He just sat there with his hands hovering above the piano very still.

"Christine, I had just put something in the oven for you. It should be done shortly." He called to me as he still sat with his hands over the keys. I was a little hungry since I had barely touched the soup Raoul bought me, and was looking forward to whatever it was he was making.

I couldn't find words to form a reply. I just stood there like a chit. Wasn't he mad? Before I could realize what exactly it was that I was doing; my mouth began to form words.

"Angel…are you mad at me?" I put one hand on my mouth in an attempt to take my words back, but it was too late.

My Angel turned around on the bench and starred at me for a moment, he was still breathing hard from the emotion he had just poured from his soul into the instrument.

"No Christine. I am not mad at _you._"

"Then what is it that's causing you such ange-"

"Don't worry yourself over it my child." He interrupted me with a bitter tone. My mouth was slightly parted; frozen in the place it was in when trying to speak.

There was a heavy pause that made me uncomfortable until I decided to speak up again.

"Angel, I'm sorry for everything today. I'm not a very good student; I had been foolish all day with my actions and I'm so sorry."

"You have done nothing wrong." He stood up from the piano bench as he said this and began walking towards me. He stopped a few feet away from me and then with his hand; gestured to the furniture.

"How about we sit for a moment? Until your dinner is ready?" he sat down in the throne like chair and I sat in front of him in a smaller less gaudy chair.

After some time I worked up the courage to ask another question.

"What is it like in heaven; Angel?" he appeared to think for a second and then took a breath to reply.

"There is no hate, and no ugliness." His answer confused me a bit. Ugliness? I supposed that maybe I wasn't supposed to fully understand since I was a mortal. I also didn't pry for one I could better understand….I didn't want to be rude or insult him to the point where he really would think me a chit if he didn't already, and leave me.

**Erik POV**

I sat at my piano with confused emotions. I didn't know what I was to do; I had gotten myself in deeper with Christine then I should have. I should have _never_ indulged my selfish needs of wanting another human to keep me company; I went too far. If I had left her alone at the beginning, I would have never given in to letting her see me, and I sure as hell would have never brought her down here.

I was angry at everything: God, the cruel world, and most of all _me_. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't bring my anger to take a liking to Christine. She was the victim of my cruel game. What is she to think if she ever finds out I am no angel; but some kind of a sick man. Or worse; my face, what if she were to see it?

I let my animosity start to flow out of my fingertips onto my piano. As I played I began to think about just a few moments ago, when I was tightening Christine's corset. I didn't like how nervous I was, it provoked my anger even further causing my fingers to strain the keys. I should have never complied with her wishes of me helping her; I probably hurt her and that's why she was taking a long time to finish getting dressed.

But as I thought back to every pull I gave to her corset; I felt what was like a fire in my abdomen starting to rage. I enjoyed helping her…and that scared me horribly. I felt like more of a monster than usual knowing it gave me a feeling of lust.

I pounded my fingers against the piano keys even harder now, trying to get such thoughts to leave me. It was disgusting of me to think in such a way. I had never felt that towards a woman before and I didn't want to get into such habits.

When Christine finally exited her room, relief washed over me; her presence did not seem in pain, just maybe sad? Then when I turned around to look at her, I felt a warm feeling in my stomach that wanted to draw a smile from my lips but I wouldn't let it. I had to remain calm and keep an angel like appearance for Christine.

But what was that warm feeling? I had never felt such a thing before and it made me want to be around Christine more. She looked very beautiful, more like an elegant woman, than the young girl I saw in rags for the first time a few days ago. I decided that until her dinner was ready; we could sit down and maybe even make small talk. I didn't want her out of my sight for some strange reason I couldn't name, she was safe here so it wasn't a need to protect her. I just felt a longing to be with her.

But before I could mention sitting down to her, Christine started to say something.

"Angel…are you mad at me?"

"No Christine. I am not mad at you." Why did she think I was mad at her? She was the last person I could be mad at.

"Then what is it that's causing you such ange-"

"Don't worry yourself over it my child."

I interrupted her. I didn't want to explain anything to her. It was obvious she was better at detecting a person's emotions than most people. She could tell I was angry and it sent a wave of trepidation up my spine. I preferred to keep any trace of my emotions hidden, and I would have to be more on guard around her.

Some silence passed and then she said something which left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Angel, I'm sorry for everything today. I'm not a very good student; I had been foolish all day with my actions and I'm so sorry." She had no need to apologize to me; it should be me apologizing to her for even speaking to her for the first time in the chapel.

"You have done nothing wrong." I decided not to linger on the subject and dismiss it as fast as I could with those few words.

After a pause I decided to finally express my idea of sitting down. We sat down facing each other and I racked my brain for things to say or ask her, but that action was interrupted when she spoke up first.

"What is it like in heaven; Angel?" I wasn't sure I believed there was a heaven, but I knew if there was, I would never go there. Hell seemed more like a realistic destiny for me. But heaven was supposed to be perfect…so I conjured up an answer that was opposite of what I was.

"There is no hate, and no ugliness." I longed for that to simply be how the _world_ was, but it was useless to just covet such things.

There was yet another silence. I was bad at making small talk. Too many years alone does that to a person.

"Christine, who was that boy you were with earlier?" maybe that question was a little bold for simple small talk but, I had been itching to know what her relationship was with Raoul since the time I had first seen her hug him

"Oh, his name is Raoul. He used to be a close friend of mine when we were children." she looked down into her lap as she said this.

"Well, with my best of intentions in mind, my child, He seems to be a distraction to you. I know you have not had many lessons with me but I predict he will hold you back and keep you from progressing." I wasn't sure if what I said was really true, but I despised the feeling I got when I saw Christine on his arm. I realized she respected me as an angel and with all her apologies for things that were not all that crucial, it was evident she would do anything to please me. If I said stay away from Raoul she would. So that I would have her do.

She froze when I said this and her cheeks blushed red.

"I'm sorry Angel. I will no longer be around him then."

"That is wise." I felt very cruel telling her to keep away from him but the boy made me sick. Something in my gut told me his intentions were not just friendly but something I didn't want to think of.

I could begin to smell the bread I had been cooking for Christine now. It was weird having my house filled with such aroma considering I hardly ever cooked or even ate all that much.

"Christine, the bread in the oven seems to be done and I am going to go fetch it." I left the room and came back with fluffy loaves that were very warm. Christine stood up and sat at the table where I had placed the rose next to her plate to look at, and then she began to eat.

I sat across from her and watched. It intrigued me the way she ate. Her mouth and lips were flawless and it looked bewitching when she took a bite. Nothing close to what I was sure I looked like when eating. My mask wouldn't allow for me to chew, so I would normally eat without it, which I was positive, looked hideous.

Every once in a while, between bites, Christine would look at me and then quickly pull her head back down to her plate. I wondered why she would glance at me like that, but it was very captivating. A smile always wanted to make its way across my face when she did this, but I did my best to conceal any trace of the grin that might have slipped onto my lips.

"Thank you Angel for this bread, it's very delightful." She picked a piece off with her fingers carefully as she spoke.

"You're welcome my child."

Once Christine finished eating she sat across the table and looked up, meeting my gaze. I stared into the blue pools of her eyes for a moment until I noticed the corners of her lips begin to make their way to opposite ends of her face, into an enticing smile that made it difficult for me to not mimic her grin.

"Angel I'm so glad my Papa sent me you. I couldn't ask for something better." the emotions in her eyes were soft and pulled at my heart.

"Me too, Christine." Then I felt my mask rise. I couldn't help it; her smile was contagious and I had caught it. She was truly an angel that provoked feelings in me I had never experienced before. This one I liked. I felt the warmth I had earlier flood me again as we kept eye contact.

Was this perhaps the _love_ normal people felt? A shudder of trepidation went down my spine. It wasn't right for me to feel that, or even test the waters of it. If she were to see my face it would only cause heart ache for us both. But I quickly forgot that thought when she stood up, causing her dress I had made to sway beneath her. She was nothing short of gorgeous.

"I believe that I am going to retire to my bedroom, Angel." I stood up when she said this as well, my eyes never leaving her graceful figure.

"Very well then my dear. You have had a long day and I'm sure you are very tir-"my words were interrupted as I felt Christine embrace me causing me to freeze. She was on very high tiptoes which enabled her to put her arms around my neck; and even then she barely reached. Mine were to my sides like the awkward man I really was.

"Angel I am so thankful you forgave me for all of my foolish actions today and I hope you will always remain by my side!" she spoke into my chest and I could feel the small vibrations of her voice. It felt just as wondrous as she sounded when she sang.

My brain then finally came to grips with what was happening and I languidly wrapped my arms around her waist. I hoped she couldn't hear my heart beating quickly. I was almost sure that at the rate it was going, it would break away from my chest and melt at the scene I was now living. I felt a tear escape one of my eyes and slip down my cheek. I didn't care if I loved Christine. I would let it happen if it felt like this. Even if it hurt us both in the end, _this_ was worth it. I had never felt such a feeling before, and I didn't want to let go of it. I would allow it to consume me whole for as long as I could…or for as long as I could keep my face concealed from Christine.

"Goodnight Angel." It seemed like her arms tightened around my neck as she said this, right before she let go.

"Goodnight Christine." I felt a smile faintly appear on my lips as I glanced into her eyes, while she went to her bedroom. When she went in her room, I just stood there for a moment looking at her shut door. I was sure I loved this girl.

I then felt my fingertips become engulfed with a longing to dance across my piano keys that broke me out of the haze I was in. I needed to compose my emotions into a song that spoke more into depths than words did. I had melodies already buzzing in my head before I sat down on my bench.

I played for many hours into the night. I even continued to play when I felt my eyelids begin to slip down and droop until finally, sleep took me in with open arms.

I was awoken with the feeling of eyes looking upon me from behind. I didn't have to look back to see who it was. Instead I just slowly sat myself upright on my piano bench and spoke softly, still turned away from the man standing behind me.

"Well, isn't this a delightful surprise. Please, be my guest. You're welcome to make yourself at home."

"I thought it was strange when I let myself in and your home was quiet without the sweet sound of some kind of instrument, but I now know why, I have stumbled upon you asleep. What a rare sight." I heard one of the cushions to a piece of furniture become plopped down upon as he said this.

I turned around and made eye contact with the man

"What are you doing here Nadir? Did you really think it was wise to show up so unexpected after years of not speaking?" I admonished.

"I've come to help you, Erik." My name on his lips stung. No one has called me that in years, and its bitter sound dug into my heart.

"Why now? Why after years of just letting me rot down here, you suddenly decide to offer your glorious help now?"

"Because of the girl Erik. I have seen you take her through your passage ways and I'm not sure what you're doing is a good idea. Does she even know about your fa-"

I slammed my hand down on the piano keys stopping him from continuing his sentence and stood up, walking slowly towards him. I tried to portray an intimidating presence as I walked.

"I know what I'm getting into Nadir, and I can handle it just fine without your _help_." My tone was strict and brought all of Nadir's attention to me.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

There was a silent pause and during that time I tried to collect all of my thoughts. They were so scattered; only a few hours ago I was privileged enough to receive an embrace from Christine, and now Nadir was suddenly in my house after _years_ of having nothing to do with me.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my wig, then looked straight at the Persian man in my living room.

"I love her." I mentally scolded myself for telling him; he would now see me as weak. But I needed someone to turn to, and being the lonely monster I was, my options were very limited. His face softened and it looked like he pitied me, which made me sick.

I sat down next to him and and felt like I had laid myself at his feet and gave all power to him,

"She thinks I'm an Angel." As I said this his eyebrows creased inward and his softened face was now gone.

"What?"

"That's the only reason she doesn't run form me. I've lead her to believe that I am an Angel of music here to teach her to sing and perfect her voice."

Nadir's mouth began to open in order to say something, but he was stopped by a knock on my door.

**Wellll I'm not usually a copycat…but there was one writer on here who did this for her story "A Rose in Winter" which I thought was a great idea: if you review, I'll PM you a snip of the next chapter :) If yall don't like me copying her or something, let me know and I will stop, I just thought it was so brilliant :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! I'm sorry I didn't update all that fast, I've been in and out of town and hadn't found the energy to write until now. I hope yall like it :) **

**~Still not owning anything you recognize~**

**Madam Giry POV**

I just laid on my bed. I was exhausted from thinking about how to handle what I saw Erik do. I didn't want him mad at me, nor Christine. He shouldn't try to bring terror to the opera house as a ghost then seek the presence of another human being…what is she to think of his face; has she even seen it?

I was planning on going to go see Erik tonight in a little bit, right now I was just preparing the words I was going to use to speak to him. If I didn't show up with a plan I would probably say something I didn't mean, he provokes that in me sometimes. I also wanted to try to be as clear as I could. He was different to talk to than other people and sometimes I would get lost in his unique facial expressions, not knowing what to say.

As I was thinking. my eyes wondered to my door when I heard voices from the hallway of the opera house outside. I sat up and saw shadows of people through the small crack between my door and the wooden floor. Then I heard a frantic knock on the door. I got up quickly to answer it, not knowing who it would be.

"Madam Giry!" Monsieur Firmin said as I opened the door to the two managers and they handed me a note that was written in all red ink and very elegant handwriting. I knew who it was from before I even read the first sentence. I looked up at them with a creased brow and they motioned me with their hands to read it.

_Managers,_

_As I have said in the past; La Carlotta is not fit for any role in my Opera House. I have been generous with my time and have let you pass this problem by too many times now. Since you have failed to replace her, I have come up with an ideal Prima Donna that will be well qualified. _

_Miss Christine Daae, the new dancer, is to sing this next performance and many others after it. If you do not comply with my orders, you will be faced with a dilemma that will not be desired._

_Your obedient servant,_

_OG_

"And what is it you want me to do?" I asked after reading the letter.

"You are in charge of box five, the Opera Ghosts box. We figured you would be able to persuade this ghost otherwise." Andre said.

"I am in charge of the ballerinas, monsieur, which is my priority over box five _and_ the Opera Ghost." I didn't know why I said that. I guess I didn't want to let them fully believe I knew Erik. But it made my blood begin to boil at the thought of Erik promoting this girl who would probably turn from him once she saw his face.

I didn't want Christine or Erik to be hurt. I knew deep inside that Christine was not strong enough to look upon Erik and not be mentally fazed. She was most likely turning to him for support after her father's death. She has already had too much trauma in her life to face the fact that a person she was turning to was really a man in the form of a monster who had commit sins that would damn him to hell for ever. I also felt that Erik has had enough torture in his life and didn't need rejection _again_, but from a person he has openly invited into his life.

I went to push my door closed on them but Andre caught my wrist and prevented me.

"Madam please. Anything you do at all can be help and we have no one else to turn to. All we want is to keep peace in this opera house, but somehow that now seems impossible. If we listen to this _phantom _Carlotta will throw a huge fit and many patrons expecting Carlotta to sing will break away from funding us. But if we don't do as he ordered us, a dilemma will occur and it will be the ghost throwing the fit. If you recall in the past, his fits are not all that desirable." He said still holding my wrist, looking desperately into my eyes.

The flustered managers just stared at me no longer breathing while they waited for an answer to escape my lips. I didn't know what to say and my mouth just opened and closed as I tried to form words.

I scanned through the letter once again in an attempt to search for an answer and the right things to tell the managers. Then I realized something that should have hit me sooner. Christine didn't sing…did she? I suppose she might know how but it seemed odd to think of her as a music type. She was so talented at dancing and I could only ever see her competing with my daughter and other great dancers for the lime-light; not Carlotta.

"I will see what I can do to appease the ghost. Now if you please, leave me to my thoughts, I must think of something to help get you both out of this mess." I folded up the letter and put it into my dress pocket as I closed the doors on the managers and made last eye contact with them both. Once my door was fully shut I cursed Erik for his foolishness under my breath. Why couldn't he just leave some things well enough alone?

I decided that now was the time to go pay him a visit. Surely Christine and the other ballerinas were sound asleep and it would be just Erik and I to talk this over, and I would be able to get my point across to him.

**Nadirs POV**

I had seen Erik with this girl before. Not a normal person would have been able to spot them together, only someone who was looking hard enough and knew right where he would be could see him. Even though Erik and I had drifted apart due to my family issues I needed to take care of; I did spy on him every once in a while to make sure he was ok and not on the verge of suicide. I left him a few years ago because of _me_ and _my_ life; not _him_ and his _face_. I needed space between us so I could focus on the problems in my life, but I knew leaving him alone would cause him heart ache. I had showed him what it was like to have a person in his life…maybe not the greatest of friend but someone who cared even a little. I knew that it would probably be hard for him to fall back into loneliness after that but his reaction to it wasn't as bad as I had predicted. He had music to comfort him.

But this girl…just looking into Erik's eyes would tell you he would do _anything _for her. Perhaps even _kill. _It pained my chest to think about her most likely not feeling the same for him. I had reason to believe that maybe she was using him in some way. I had seen her with the Vicomte as well. I had watched as she filled his eyes with a spark that could only be brought on by love. It was clear who her choice truly was; the flawless wealthy man that did not live under an opera house but in a mansion.

But now, as I sat on Erik's sofa and listened to him confess his love for the girl…and how he played the role of an angel in her presence struck me cold. It was just like Erik to slip in and out of anger like he had just did; one moment practically yelling at me, and the next turning to me with helpless eyes. But what disturbed me was how much manipulating people was true to his character as well. I should have known. She wouldn't willingly walk down disconcerting dark hallways with a masked stranger without a reason to let her believe she was safe.

I was trying to find words to say to Erik after he had just finished confiding his lies and love for the girl to me but was stopped in my tracks when a knock sounded causing us both to lift our heads and look towards the front door.

**Erik POV**

I had no idea who was knocking on my door at such an hour. I felt drained now after telling Nadir I loved Christine and was pretending to be her angel of music. I was weak to mention such things and wished nothing more than to take it back and send him on his way. I just wanted to be alone and indulge myself in music. I wanted to get lost in its power and become its slave, I longed to just poor my every emotion into it and forget my love sick heart for a moment. Just a moment with my music and I would be able to redeem my confident role as the opera ghost and get exactly what I wanted…what did I want? My fingers itched to be placed across any instrument and figure that question out. Until then my brain would be a jumbled mess.

I stood up and answered my door. I opened it to a flustered Madam Giry whose face was practically red. In her hand she held a note. One of my notes, with my seal and I could see the red ink glancing up at me from her hand.

I felt anger build up in me. I didn't want company and it was tearing at me that I wasn't able to lose myself in music's grace with both her and Nadir here.

"Erik please let me in, I have important business with you."

"Why not, join the fun. Have a seat anywhere you'd like. Make yourself comfortable." I sarcastically told her in a bitter tone and moved aside so she could walk through the thresh hold of my house. When I said that she gave me a puzzled look and suspiciously walked into my living room. When she saw Nadir she stopped in her place and just stared at him. Never taking her eyes off of him she spoke "You already have company…Hello Nadir. It's been a long time."

Nadir gestured for her to take a seat beside him and replied to her.

"It seems you have come to visit the phantom of the opera as well." He said this with a small smile trying to be humorous but it did nothing but edge me on further.

"I am growing tired of putting up with company and would like nothing more than for you both to exit my house. I had almost gotten somewhere with Nadir and was close to being able to at last send him away until _you _showed up." I glared at Madam Giry "What is it you need?!" I felt my voice become louder and louder as I spoke and my shoulders tensed with rage.

Madam Giry looked at up me standing over her then at Nadir and gave a sigh.

"Erik, its Christine. I saw you take her with you in the chapel and I'm not sure you know what you're getting into."

I felt my breathing quicken with an anger I tried to keep caged. When she mentioned Christine's name it reminded me she was asleep in her room. How disastrous it would be if she awoke to find Madam Giry and Nadir in the living room. I made an awful attempt at keeping my voice down low and calm.

"You think _I_ don't know what I'm doing?!" my voice came out a little louder and harsher than I had intended but I didn't care. I was now helplessly lost in defending myself.

"You doubt that I am capable of handling myself in such matters?!" I continued and crept toward her until I was looming over her. Madam Giry's eyes frantically searched the room as if trying to find words to form a reply.

"I just want to help you and give you and Christine what is best."

"I do not need your concern, you can mind your own business and stay out of mine!" After I said that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself. She opened them and appeared more confident afterwards.

"Erik, it's very hard to stay out of your business when managers are asking me to step in." she handed me the note once she said that and I glanced at it, then folded it up and put it in my coat pcoket. I didn't need to read it to know what I had sent to the managers.

"If you've come to ask me to take the command back you will go to sleep disappointed tonight. I will get what I want as the Opera Ghost and will not hesitate to act on threats. Christine _will _sing in place of Carlotta."

There was a long silence that was only filled with the sound of my heavy breaths and looks that were exchanged between the three of us.

"Erik, I believe Madam Giry has no clue as what is going on, and from her point of view it worries her. She has no idea what you plans are for this Christine girl and is only looking after you both."

I didn't feel like fighting back anymore. I felt dead without music to revive me and instead just looked at Nadir with piercing eyes.

"Madam Giry, perhaps we should go and leave Erik to take in our concern." Nadir rose from his seat as he said this and headed towards the door. He stopped before exiting and looked back at me then at the still sitting Madam Giry.

"Erik, I will be back to talk to you tomorrow." After saying that last statement he made eye contact with madam Giry and firmly motioned her to come with him.

"Come." Nadir said then they both walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut I turned around to go sit at my piano and find my release but was unsuccessful at walking even two steps before I saw Christine standing by it with a creased brow.

"Christine. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was…but I heard yelling and decided to come check on you." I mentally scolded myself for not trying hard enough to restrain my anger with Madam Giry.

"I'm fine. Now go back to bed." I said bluntly. I wasn't able to think straight without music anymore and just wanted to dismiss any questions I saw forming in her head before she spoke them.

"Angel; who was that man, and why was Madam Giry here?" I had failed at preventing questions to slip past her lips. I took a deep breath.

"You don't need to worry about it, Christine. Now just go back to bed. You have rehearsals tomorrow." Instead of listening to me she went and sat down on the sofa were Nadir was sitting. I had been suppressing my anger with her as best I could, but now, she was tempting it to come out.

"Angel…is everything alright? You seem upset; maybe mad even."

I avoided looking her in the eyes and stared at the floor below me instead. I didn't want to look into pleading blue eyes and let lose answers to questions I would rather remain unknown to her.

"Like I said a minute ago, I'm fine. Now please, just go to bed." I felt my tone become more and more stern with every word I spoke until it sounded like I was giving an order that could be refused by no one.

But she didn't budge. Instead, when I looked up to see why she wasn't moving, she was staring at me with a look full of confusion.

"What did they mean when they called you Erik?" That question hit me like a cold rock and shook the rage in me to a point where I was sure it was visibly spilling out of me.

"Christine go to bed or I will take you there myself!" I yelled at her. I immediately loathed myself for it. She was such an angel and here I was, the devil himself yelling at her. But as I looked at her and saw she still wasn't moving I found myself unable to cease my rage and swiftly walked towards her.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the cushions of the sofa and down the hallway to her bedroom. She stumbled several times behind me trying to keep up but that didn't stop my quick pace.

I abruptly pushed her door open and when we were both inside the room I swung her around to face me and moved my hands to grip her upper arms.

"Christine, when I tell you to do something, I expect you do follow through with it instead of ignoring me. Now get in bed!" I released her quickly causing her to stumble backwards a little bit and I saw one tear on her cheek sliding down. I turned around and exited her room without paying her one last look and immediately went to my Piano.

Finally. Music. I played every emotion my soul felt for the rest of the night. The whole house was filled with the ringing of angry and harsh chords I created until they calmed and fell into melancholy melodies.

**Wellllll how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Eh? Let me know :D**

**And thanks for reading all the way to the bottom :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally back in town AGAIN! Haha, my summer is turning out to be a little busier than planned which is pushing my writing over to the side :( Well sorry for the delay; but here it is! I hope yall have been just as excited as me about updates.**

**Nothing has changed as far as me not owning anything you may recognize**

**Enjoy!**

**Christine POV**

I woke up with my covers scattered around me in a jumbled mess. I was so hot and had managed to push off all my covers by tossing and turning last night. Some covers had even slipped down off my bed onto the floor.

I felt miserable. My head pounded and my face was sticky from dried tears that I had cried last night. I had gotten barely any sleep. I was awoken in the middle of the night last night to the sound of my angel…yelling? It scared me. He sounded so angry and I didn't know who he was talking to.

I heard another man's voice and a woman's…it sounded like Madam Giry's. But I doubted it was since I had no idea why she would be down here. I just sat in my bed listening to what they were saying but I couldn't figure out what their topic was. I could only hear bits jumbled and pieces at a time; not full sentences that made any sence.

It seemed like my angels voice was getting louder and louder. His tone was becoming filled with a bitterness that caused me to tremble. Why would an angel talk like that? But then a thought struck me; what if the voices in the other room with him were saying mean things to _my_ angel? What if they were hurting him?!

When that came to my mind I had jumped out of bed and practically run down the hallway to the living room, but I stopped in the entrance of it when I saw Madam Giry _was_ there. I didn't want her to see that I wasn't in the room with the ballerinas so I stayed silent and hidden.

The man that was sitting next to her looked very strange. I had never before seen a man with such brown eyes. His skin was an alabaster color that was very unique and beautiful, it matched his dark black hair that shined in the candle light. He looked like a person in the stories Raoul and I would read together. He was so different, perhaps he was an angel too.

"Erik, I believe Madam Giry has no clue as to what is going on, and from her point of view it worries her. She has no idea what your plans are for this Christine girl and is only looking after you both." The man said with a slight accent my ears had never witnessed before. When he said that I remember feeling my face go white with fear. Did Madam Giry know I wasn't sleeping with the other girls? I could feel my brain turning and thinking up possible reasons why she was here and what the words of that man had meant. Why were they talking bout me?

I had so many questions. But what stood out the most to me was that he called my angel Erik…was that his name in heaven? It was beautiful but I noticed every time the name was spoken he would cringe a little bit.

Madam Giry and that man finally left and it was just me and my angel. He looked anxious and I noted that his hands were restless at his sides as he began to make his way to the piano where I now stood.

"Christine. I thought you were sleeping." Some of his anger lingered in his words as they rolled off his tongue. He sounded like he was very tired.

"I was…but I heard yelling and decided to come check on you."

"I'm fine. Now go back to bed." He dismissed me sourly. But something told me not to listen…it was foolish but I didn't want to leave him because I felt he _was_ in fact troubled by something and not telling me. I also had so many questions I knew only he had the answers to so; I denied him believing that I would not be able to sleep without the emptiness of not knowing filled.

"You don't need to worry about it, Christine. Now just go back to bed. You have rehearsals tomorrow." He said this firmly, almost ordering me to do it like he was my father and not an angel. It was shortsighted of me to ignore his request but I had to show him I was not going to be pushed away from him, so I went and sat down on his sofa. I _really _wanted answers so bad that it made my head hurt. I felt rude but I just knew I couldn't handle not knowing.

"Angel…is everything alright? You seem upset; maybe mad even." I was scared for him too and that was the biggest reason for my rebellion. I was terrified that he was hurting inside and not telling me. I had never seen him look so tense and…angry. I wanted to help him and was hoping that he would talk to me.

"Like I said a minute ago, I'm fine. Now please, just go to bed." He was avoiding eye contact and the tone of his voice showed he was suppressing anger; but I didn't care. I wanted answers and I wanted to help him; I wouldn't be able to have any of that from my bed.

"What did they mean when they called you Erik?" I saw rage make its home on my angels face when I asked this and immediately regretted it when I saw his breathing become harder and his hands clinch into fists.

"Christine go to bed or I will take you there myself!" His words felt like a knife in my chest…he had yelled at me, he's never raised his voice at me before or threatened such absurd things. But I could feel my heart beat hard with fear and my muscles forgot how to move when I saw him look up at me with a face that showed he would not hesitate to go through with what he just said. I wanted to run to my room, and I had every intention of doing so, but I couldn't, I had frozen in fear that only escaladed when he started to swiftly walk towards me with longs strides.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the sofa's soft cushions with a thrust that awoke my muscles memory on how to move. I was being dragged behind him and I found it difficult for my legs to keep up with his quick pace and stumbled over every other step.

He opened the door to my room so harshly that it swung open and hit the wall beside it which created a noise that caused me to flinch. He then yanked me around to see his masked face spilling over with indignation. His brown and blue eyes pierced into me like needles and never left my face as he grabbed my upper arms with a strength I was sure would leave bruises; and he spoke.

"Christine, when I tell you to do something, I expect you do follow through with it instead of ignoring me. Now get in bed!" He then let go of me so fast that it caused me to jerk back and stumble. He left me and slammed my door closed so hard that I was sure it would crumble into pieces and fall in a pile at the threshold. But it didn't and I was glad that it was a barrier separating me from my angel.

I tripped over my feet with weak knees to the door and locked it. Only part of my reason for doing so was to keep him out, it was mostly to remind me not to leave. I didn't want to witness anymore anger, instead I went and laid down in my bed and thought of what had just happened.

I was crying hard enough that relentless sobs shook my body and eventually caused my bones to feel sore. I knew I deserved my angel's fury for prying so hard. All I had to soothe my bleakness were angry chords coming from the piano in the living room that only encouraged more tears to escape my red eyes. I should have gone to bed the first time he told me; or better yet, I should have never left my room in the first place.

But what to do now that it was morning? I couldn't keep myself locked in my room forever; I had rehearsals. I didn't feel like attending them though. I was tired and drained from last night. I wanted nothing more than to sit at my angel's side and sing, without the memories of last night to remind me that he was furious at me. Strong regret filled every nook of my body and instead of making any effort to fix my messed up bed or get ready for the day, I surrendered to it and remained plopped down on my mattress. I wasn't comfortable but I didn't care. I would deal with it like my angel had to deal with my nagging questions last night.

Right about the time I was almost going to drift into sleep again, three gentle knocks came from my door and caused me to sit up. I opened my mouth to tell my angel on the other side to go away but my throat was throbbing from crying myself to sleep last night and all that came out was a croaky whisper I was sure couldn't be heard from behind the door.

"Christine?" I heard my angel say as I watched the brass door knob turn side to side from him trying to get in my locked room. I didn't get up to let him in or anything. I was too embarrassed to look at him after I egged him on so much that he had to drag me to my room last night. I simply hoped he would give up and leave me alone, but I should have known better.

"Christine, if you do not answer me, I am going to come in whether the door is locked or not." He didn't say it in harsh and bitter tones, but rather one that expressed his worry. Part of me was mad at him for embarrassing me the way he did last night and decided I should just let him worry until he tried to find a way in, but another part of me thought I should get up and let him in. Before I could decide my door opened and revealed an angel with creased eyebrows.

"My child, why did you not answer me?" He did not look mad, simply just relieved that I was ok. But I didn't try to talk again, it hurt, so instead of acknowledging him just plopped back down and rested my head on my pillow.

"Christine…" he said as he walked to my bedside, stepping over pillows and covers that fell on the floor in my restless sleep.

"If you are making an attempt at punishing me by being silent and ignoring me, it is not working." He kneeled down beside me. "I can play that game much better than you; I've had _years_ of practice." His voice shifted to become more firm as he spoke and I could feel a hot blush consume my cheeks.

I stared up at his form that appeared tall and powerful even when he was crouched down, and I shook my head while whispering "I just can't talk." After I said that, his facial expressions turned so quickly into a serious, business like one it intrigued me.

"Very well then." He said as he stood up. "I will have to send a note to the managers and excuse you from rehearsals today. You are of no use if you voice is gone." I was relieved when he said that; it meant I could simply stay here and rest; although one question was brought to my attention that I dared not ask. I was a dancer, why would I need my voice? I didn't care all that much to pry for the answer though. I was just glad I wasn't going to have to attend. My muscles hardly felt like dancing.

"Christine, the reason I came in here was that your breakfast has been waiting for you for a few hours now. It is very late and I was concerned you were going to keep yourself locked up in here for the rest of day, after…what happened last night." I felt my cheeks once again become engulfed in flames when he mentioned that.

"No. I wasn't going to. I'm just tired is all." I lied. I was hoping to stay in here and out of my angel's view for as long as I could due to my embarrassment.

"Good." He said as he then walked out the door and shut it behind him. I was tired but I knew I could never get to sleep now. I felt restless again and just wanted to be rid of such a vexatious feeling.

I got up and put the piles of blankets back on my bed as neatly as I could, but it never looked perfect like it was when I first got here. Then I put on one of the many divine dresses my angel had given to me and brushed my hair.

I walked into the small dining room and noticed my angel was sitting in his spot on the other side of the table drinking hot tea and scribbling music notes on a piece of parchment in between sips.

I sat down in front of some biscuits, fruit and some tea that had been laid out for me along with the prevalent red rose and black satin ribbon tied around its stem. I looked up at the angel across from me and back down to the rose. He had a certain charm about him that matched the flower's details. They were both alluring and held mystery in every fold of a petal…or personality. It seemed I was discovering new sides to him every day; whether he revealed it through music…or actions…like last night's scene.

"Christine, is your food not satisfactory?" His words pulled me from my thoughts and caused me to look up into his blue and brown eyes that were brimming with concern.

"What?"

"You have only stared at your plate without even taking a bite. Do you not like biscuits and fruit? I was also hoping that the tea would help your voice come back."

"Oh no, I like them fine. It just seems that this whole morning I've been lost in thought and have not been very productive at getting much accomplished." He nodded at my statement then went back to focusing on his music and I picked up my fork and began picking at my food.

I took a few bites of fruit here and there and then nibbled on my biscuit. I barley put a dent in my breakfast but I didn't really feel like eating. My mind was still burdened by thoughts of my angel sitting in front of me, and then what happened last night. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't free myself from my mind's stark grip that held my attention firmly on subjects I was growing tired of. I wanted to just give my head a break from all this thinking but I felt that that was unattainable with many unanswered questions buzzing around in my head like a swarm of angry bees. Finally I found myself too weak to withstand not knowing and built up enough courage to talk to the angel sitting in front of me.

"Angel…" I was disappointed that my voice came out with hardly any sound due to my scratchy soar throat.

"Yes Christine?" He looked up at me with only his eyes. His head was still turned down toward his music and his pen still in his hand.

"Could you please tell me why that man and Madam Giry were here last night…and why they called you Erik?"

His face cringed when I spoke the name Erik. He acted like I had just stuck him with a needle and looked rather mad.

"Christine, some questions are best just left unanswered." I could tell he was trying to stay calm when I noticed all his anger dropped down into his fists as he released his pen from a menacing grip onto the table and his knuckles went white. He was taking deep breaths probably to try and keep a fire I saw within his clenched jaw under control.

After last light I was hesitant to poke an answer out of him but for some reason I felt it was important for me to know and I felt curiosity's harsh grip pull me in with an ominous smile.

I stood up and made eye contact with him as I languidly made my way to his side and rested my hand on his shoulder. I saw how that small action seemed to reach into him and grab all anger; pulling it out and causing him to slowly relax. The expression on his face softened as he looked up at me with surrendering eyes.

He took a deep breath then finally spoke.

**Erik POV**

"My child…I am good friends with Madam Giry and that man whose name is Nadir. The reason they were here was strictly between us only and you needn't worry yourself about it."

"Oh." Christine's head slowly pulled itself down so her eyes could make contact with the floor as if she could find the answer to her question down there. It pained me to deny her answers, I could only imagine how confused she must have been but I knew it was crucial for her to remain oblivious; if I gave too much away it would only push her out of my grasp. I couldn't bear the thought of her knowing that both Nadir and Madam Giry saw her with me and were trying to protect Christine and me from each other; it would also be devastating at this moment in time if Christine were to find out that I was trying to push the career of Prima Donna into her life.

"Why were they calling you Erik though?" She was very persistent. I hoped that I had blocked answering that part of the question when I ignored it. Damn her for prying into my business! She was sticking her nose into a place it didn't belong…it would ruin everything! I knew I could not live in this angel fantasy forever but it was too soon to end everything now. There would be no hope of salvation if this illusion were to crumple this early. Damn Nadir and Madam Giry for even showing up last night! Everything was in _my_ control before they intruded into my business and now it felt like I was drowning in lies, questions, and frantic thoughts as I desperately fought to get to the surface of things. I was fighting a losing battle.

I slammed my fist on the dinner table as I stood up and towered over Christine. I felt my breathing quicken as I searched my throat for words to speak but found none. My mind was fogging up, making it inexecutable to come up with an answer that satisfied me. I couldn't face the situation. I needed music to take me into its arms and clear my head. I was itching to play something, anything. I swiftly walked out of the dining room forcing myself to ignore Christine's pleading eyes and began pouring out Mozart onto my piano in the living room.

I was deeply absorbed in the music's sweet notes and began to feel my heart start to beat with the rhythm of the melody as it rose and fell. I could feel my tense muscles begin to relax and become one with the tune.

Within a few minutes I soon felt a soft touch on my upper back, so light and gentle it almost seemed as though I was imagining it. I came to a smooth stop in the music and slowly looked up to see Christine standing above me to my left. Once we made eye contact she made her way around the piano bench and sat down next to me, never releasing her eye's steady gaze on mine.

"Christine." The corners of her mouth leisurely separated to opposite sides of her face into a small smile when I said her name.

"I'm sorry." The words slipped through my lips like slick ice I couldn't stop. Anything to keep my Christine smiling.

She put her arms around my neck and scooted closer into me. I felt my heart forget how to beat as I returned the embrace by placing my arms on her waist.

"No Angel; I'm sorry for prying." Her words caused small vibrations on my chest that her head was nestled against and caused me to let out a breath I was unaware I was holding in. We just sat there for what seemed like many hours but I enjoyed every second of it. I savored the way her soft hair tickled my chin and I inhaled her sweet aroma of cinnamon.

During the embrace however, I sensed a wave of guilt wash over me. This breath taking angel in my arms deserved to know everything. The whole truth. I wasn't sure I could give that to her yet, but I decided starting somewhere would be good.

"That's my name." My instinct begged me to stop words from escaping my tongue but I suppressed my urge to obey.

"What?" Christine asked pulling her head away from my chest to look into my eyes.

"Erik is my name." I didn't know which direction this conversation was going in so I simply followed the words that came from my throat without permission.

"Erik…Erik. I like how it sounds. It suits you." She said in a sweet tone that almost made my name sound beautiful. It rolled off her tongue so smoothly that it made me want to capture its graceful sound in a jar to keep with me at all times so I could hear it whenever I pleased.

She then cuddled her head back down into my chest and pulled herself closer to me while squeezing her arms tighter around my neck. We remained like that for a little while longer and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about my name rolling off her lips. For the first time in my life I didn't hate it. Only an angel such as Christine could bring that horrifying name in to a state of beauty. Oh how I treasured Christine, in the short time I've known her, she has brought me nothing but miracles.

**Yay! We made it to the bottom! Wooo! **

**And hey, I got a proposal for yall; If I get ten reviews for this chapter I WILL update by tomorrow night, I promise. Then if I get ten more for that chapter I will update the next morning, then if ten more come my way ill update that following night on the same day :) the more reviews, the faster I update.**

**So review on for those willing to play :D **

**It would be nice to hear from you even if you're reading this when it's finished; all comments are appreciated weather they're good or bad; I will take them to heart and try to apply them to my writing. **

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I got five reviews…so nice try but that meant I had to update today instead :p**

**Anyways I really want to thank the person who reviewed under guest; they were very sweet and made me light up with a HUGE smile! So thanks, you should defiantly get an account so I can PM you my thanks and send you snippets of the next chapters when you review :)**

**Anyways, I still don't own anything you recognize; but here you go. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Madam Giry POV**

"Mother, do you know where Christine is? Rehearsal is about to start and I can't find her anywhere!" Meg asked me frantically and practically out of breath.

"She is sick and in my care. No one is to disturb her, I want her to focus only on getting better." I felt a little uneasy about lying to my child but what choice did I have? I didn't want to drag her into this mess. Erik can be very touchy, I've known him to kill for minor things and I wanted to protect my daughter. I couldn't trust her with a secret that could be spread to all the ballet rats.

"She was perfectly fine yesterday when I helped her get ready to go on a date with Raoul."

"A date? That's not what I was lead to believe. I thought they were just old friends re-connecting." As I said this my daughter's lips curled into a smile that spoke words of gossip alone.

"That's what she keeps telling anyone who asks, but it's obvious they both like each other, the way they look at each other gives it away completely! It was very much a date yesterday, Christine just has yet to admit it." I didn't want to listen too closely to Meg, she was still young and always assumed the wildest things but I couldn't help but wonder.

I knew Christine and Raoul were friends when they were children, but they're older now. It only makes since that they would eventually fall in love and I found that I very much liked that idea. Raoul could easily support Christine and he is an ideal choice since on her own, I imagine she would not do very well. She cannot remain a part of the opera house for ever and needs a family to fall back into when she's done. Besides, love might even be good for her right now with her father gone. It would help to soothe the empty spot in her heart and provide her with another person in her life to bring her comfort.

I was also not stupid. I was very much aware of the fact that Erik had his sights on Christine but she was probably too young and naïve to realize it. Maybe if Raoul did become closer to Christine it would push Erik away; how could _he_ compete with the vicomte, a handsome man who was very rich?

"Mother?" My focus on the matter was broken when I heard the voice of Meg.

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? Rehearsals have begun!"

"Oh, yes Meg, let's go." I replied, then walked with Meg to the center of the stage with the rest of the cast/

**Christine POV**

"Erik…Erik…" I sat on my angel's sofa in front of the fireplace and tested out his name many times. The way it simply flowed through my lips so smoothly reminded me of a calm river and brought me peace. "Erik" the name brought a sensation to my body I couldn't describe, it stirred up butterflies in my tummy and caused a smile with every syllable.

My angel…or Erik, was gone. He said he would be back soon but he had stuff to take care of. I didn't know what stuff but I certainly didn't feel like asking him since I noticed questions didn't set to well with him. However I was feeling much better, especially after the apology we shared and I wasn't very tired anymore. My throat was also doing much better and I could speak completely normal again.

He didn't leave me with anything to do, soon I found myself getting bored of just sitting, and decided to walk around Erik's home. I wandered down the hallway that lead to his and my bedrooms and came to a halt when I realized I had never before seen his room. I felt nosy but I once more gave into my stubborn curiosity and opened his bedroom door.

It was completely dark; it felt as though the darkness was swallowing me whole and I felt suffocated by it. With the small light coming through the cracked door from the hallway, I managed to light a match that was on a table next to the entrance. With the match, I was able to find many candles to light and pretty soon the room was flickering with dim flames.

His room was filled with many beautiful treasures and lots of it seemed to be from countries I wasn't familiar with. I was puzzled when I saw his bed…I didn't know that angels slept too since they weren't mortal. Maybe he just had one for show. But who would come in here? I knew for sure I would keep all questions about this room to myself because the last thing I wanted was to let Erik know I came in here uninvited.

I quickly forgot about the bed even existing though when I saw a small chest by his night stand. I wanted to strangle my curiosity but knew it could not be ceased now, it was too late, I wanted to know so bad what was in the chest and found myself walking towards it, with it locked In my sights; my eyes never leaving it as I took cautious strides in its direction.

I sat down on my knees in front of the chest with my dress spread out on the floor around me. The candle light flickered on the polished wood and illuminated carvings of skulls. It was very enticing in an eccentric way.

I went to open it but noticed there was a lock. I thought that maybe I should just forget about it then and walk away but I decided to look around for a key first. I got up and walked around his whole room picking up trinkets and looking at papers of music here and there that were all so beautiful, but I never forgot about my mission to find the key.

After about thirty minutes I gave up on finding it and decided to make my first attempt at picking a lock. I didn't know if it would even work but I sat back down and pulled a pin from out of my hair. I worked on the lock for a long time, until my neck began to hurt from looking down. I was getting ready to give up, but then I heard a click and the lock popped open.

I could feel my lips slip into a smile and my heart began to race with anticipation. Whatever was in the chest would probably be wondrous since it was locked with a hidden key. I took a deep breath then lifted its lid to reveal a shattered mirror attached to its lid and small satin box. I thought it was sad that such a beautiful mirror was broken but immediately found myself fixed on the little box.

I picked it up and closed the lid to the chest, but left it unlocked so that I could put the box back when I was finished looking in it. I decided to open it in the living room where the lights were brighter and I could get a better look at whatever was inside.

I sat back down on the sofa and lifted the small lid to reveal a ring. It had a gold band with a red jeweled rose and a diamond in the middle of the petals. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen and it intrigued me. I slipped it on my finger and admired how it fit perfectly. It was so gorgeous, I couldn't help but be jealous of a lover in heaven I was sure Erik had. Maybe he was planning on giving her this.

After a few minutes after gazing at the ring on my finger, I heard the front door open and panicked. I put my hand in the pocket of my dress to hide the ring along with the box it was in. I'm sure I looked incredulous with one hand in my pocket, but I didn't want him to see I had his stuff. I would have to put it back later.

"Christine, I'm back." I heard Erik call from the front of the house. With the hand in my pocket I tried to slip the ring off my finger but I couldn't get it to budge with just one hand trying to get it off.

"Christine?" I turned around and saw him standing a small distance behind me in the door way of the living room.

"Hello, Erik." He closed his eyes when I said his name and took a small breath as if to compose himself.

"I have notified the managers that you are not showing up for rehearsals, so it looks like you have no choice but to stay down here for the rest of day; unless you had something else in mind?"

"No I'm fine being here."

"It sounds like your voice is doing better."

"Yes it is. The tea you gave me for breakfast really helped. Thank you." While I was saying that I noticed his eyes turn to my hand in my pocket. His face looked suspicious but he didn't linger on that expression for long until he looked back up at my face and replied.

"You're welcome." After saying that he walked into another room and came back with a rectangular case and set it on the coffee table.

"I want to show you something Christine, come here." I had an idea what he was going to show me and was consumed with excitement at his words. I swiftly walked in his direction; but half way to his side I realized His ring was still on my hand in my pocket with its box and stopped walking.

"Um, one second, I really need to go in my room real quick; it will only take a second." I gave him a nervous smile and then rushed to my room without giving him a chance to form a response.

**Erik POV**

I had left Christine alone at my home to rest up while I delivered a note to the managers, excusing her from rehearsals. I was very pleased that they didn't question this note and watched them closely to make sure that they wouldn't show it to Madam Giry.

I then sat in box five to listen to the chorus but before they even began to sing I noticed Raoul sitting in his family's box. When the dancers made an entrance I watched as he searched the stage frantically with his eyes. No doubt he was looking for Christine. _My _Christine. I felt an urge whip through my body, on its way to my hands to strangle this man; I wanted to feel the life escape him with my Punjab lasso wrapped around his neck.

Half way through rehearsals, Raoul left his box and began wondering back stage so I followed him through my passage ways above. The way he walked spoke volumes of what he thought about himself. He was arrogant.

I heard him ask a couple of stage hands if they've seen Christine; it made me glad she was at _my_ house and out of the reach of him. It was obvious he didn't love her or even care for her a little. He wanted her simply as a trophy.

After I decided I had enough of following the fop around I thought it best to return back to my underground home. On the way, I passed by the chapel where I had saw Christine in a crying mess a few days ago. I wondered if she still missed her papa; I didn't have what you would call normal family relationships like most people and didn't know what would be ordinary for her to feel at this point.

I knew that I still missed my beautiful mother and regretted every harsh word she said to me in the past, but I didn't want to ever see her again. Perhaps though; maybe I didn't actually miss her but the hope I used to have, as a young child I never gave up believing that one day she would love me, and now that cold reality has set in, it hurts to know she never will.

However, I decided if she did still miss him and wasn't speaking her feelings about it, I could bring out my violin and show her. Maybe she would have a nice time looking at it or even trying to play it. It would probably do her some good getting to hear the violins sweet sound again. I'm sure with her father being a violinist, he would want Christine exposed to more than just his violin and get a feel for the differences each one held.

"Christine, I'm back." I called out to her after entering my front door. She didn't say anything in reply so I figured she fell asleep on my sofa where I had left her.

I walked into the living room only to prove what I assumed, wrong. She was standing with her back turned to me and her hand in her pocket.

"Christine?" I asked a little confused as to why she was just standing there without acknowledging my return. Perhaps her voice was doing badly again and she needed more tea to help her throat.

"Hello, Erik." No, her voice was fine and just as lovely as ever. I had to close my eyes and savor the sound of my name on her pink lips. I had a strange impulse to kiss her lips and devour the words she spoke, but I denied it, knowing I was not meant to experience such privileges.

"I have notified the managers that you are not showing up for rehearsals, so it looks like you have no choice but to stay down here for the rest of day; unless you had something else in mind?"

"No I'm fine being here."

"It sounds like your voice is doing better."

"Yes it is. The tea you gave me for breakfast really helped. Thank you." I found it hard to fully concentrate on her response because I wondered what was in her pocket; there was a visible bulk that that was in the shape of a square and her hand was fidgeting inside next to it. The tone of her voice also sounded maybe…nervous?

"You're welcome." I brought my attention away from her odd actions and then left the room to go get my violin.

I came back with it in its case and set it down on the coffee table to open it. Christine stood in the same spot she was in when I had found her after returning, and still never took her hand out of her pocket.

"I want to show you something Christine, come here." I said while motioning for her to come see. She had on a smile and I figured she knew exactly what it was that I was going to show her by the look of her face.

She was coming towards me rather quickly but suddenly stopped in her path and began to speak. Her expression was one that showed she realized something and it seemed important.

"Um, one second, I really need to go in my room real quick; it will only take a second." She looked frantic and didn't give me any room to confirm her words, then took off in the direction of her bedroom.

It didn't take long for her to return and when she did, her hand was out of her pocket and there was no square bulk in there either.

I had already opened the case and tuned up the violin to show her. When she walked to my side she gasped at what she saw

"Oh, it's so exquisite! If My papa were here he would love to see this!" she reached out her hand and gently ran her fingers across the smooth wood. I couldn't help but smile, I was proud of my idea to show her this, she seemed ecstatic.

"Can you play?" she looked up from the violin and turned her gaze to me.

"Yes."

"Then please; play something for me!" The excitement in her voice was no secret and I wanted to keep her pleased so I picked up the fine instrument and began to play a simple waltz. She went to the sofa and sat down. I watched her carefully while I played, I wanted to memorize every reaction she made during the song and remember her facial expressions. She was so enticing and I wanted to embed that moment permanently into my brain.

She concentrated on my fingers that were sliding up and down the finger bored and her eyes remained very focused until the song was over. When it ended, the only noise left in the room was the whispering from the fireplaces flames, and then she spoke.

"Angel…or Erik, that was very beautiful. Do you…well do you think you could teach me how to dance to a waltz?"

I was shocked at her words and hoped it didn't show on my face. Teach her to dance? I had never danced with a girl before, the only experience I had, came from reading books. But I found I could not deny Christine anything; how could I say no to her pleading blue eyes? So I put my violin down on the table and tried to mentally refresh my brain on what to do first.

"I would be happy to show you how, Christine." I hoped that my words came out confident, but I was so nervous that I was sure trepidation came out in full volumes instead.

I held out my hand for her to take; when she grabbed it and stood up, I pulled her closer to me, causing her body to be held against mine. I placed her hand that I held, on my shoulder and grabbed the other, bringing it out beside us to about the level of our eyes. My hands were shaking and my knees became weak as I placed my free hand on her waste. My heart was pounding and threatening to break out of my chest.

As I began leading her around the room I looked into her eyes and felt my soul melt at her feet. I never wanted to let her leave my arms; I wanted to hold her for as long as we both existed on earth, and then even after we were gone.

The only music we had was the sound of a crackling fireplace, which was more than enough for me. Her skin glowed in its light and illuminated all of her soft and angelic features.

After a few steps, I felt a light pressure on my foot and the bewitching girl in front of me stumbled slightly.

"I'm sorry Erik! I won't step on your foot again!" he cheeks were now red and she looked down at our feet, flustered. I couldn't help but find this amusing and rather adorable.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't hurt me at all and I would be happy to have my foot stepped on a thousand times if it meant dancing with you." I couldn't believe that I had just let that slip from my mouth! It was much to bold of me, surly I ruined the moment and she would never want to dance with me again!"

But my worries quickly came to a halt when she looked up at me with sweet eyes and gave a small giggle. I felt my nerves relax, and my hands and knees quit shaking. I matched her giggles with a smile and then spoke up again.

"Do you think you're catching on to the steps yet?" She seemed to be dancing smoother now, and the movement of her feet were becoming more accurate with mine.

"Yes." She said with a never ceasing grin.

"Good!" as I said that I pulled her away from me and spun her around causing her to laugh even harder than before.

"Angel! You didn't warn me that you were going to spin me!" She said in-between giggles.

"But you caught on quickly." I argued back with words that shook with laughter.

After I said that, Christine suddenly stopped dancing and stared at me with an expression I couldn't read. Did I somehow offend her?

"Erik, your laugh is very beautiful." Her lips began to move to opposite sides, creating a smile that grew with every word she spoke.

I didn't say anything in response. It was too unbelievable that she called _my _laugh beautiful. Instead, I just swooped her back into my arms and started to dance again causing her to go back into a fit of giggles.

How I loved holding her! Was it normal to feel this way? Or perhaps was it Christine I loved? That seemed more correct; yes. I loved Christine.

**Sooo I decided that instead of ten reviews, I would be ecstatic about getting 6 and update early tomorrow-even one word reviews totally count :) **

**But thanks to everyone who has even read my story and is following it. Your support means a lot and makes me happy that my hard work is reaching other people's eyes.**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok…so I updated earlier because I got 7 reviews when I asked for 6, yay! I really have to thank Kay, you're so sweet and your amazing reviews have defiantly touched my heart, you do not sound obsessive one bit, and hey if you did then no biggy, Erik is pretty obsessive with Christine and Please please please get an account so I can PM you, it would make me feel so much better to know I can properly thank you :p **

**There's only one POV in this Chapter which is Erik's sooooo I hope that suits everybody, I couldn't seem to get in any of the other characters heads today…**

**I don't own anything you recognize**

**Erik POV**

Never in my whole life have I ever had such great inspiration for music! I've written lots of dark pieces in my 32 years on earth, all very raw and filled with sadness or anger, but never something so filled with…love. I admit that I had tried in the past to put love into music but looking back, it sounded very unauthentic. I didn't know what it truly felt like to be in love; the only experience I had was watching other couples from the shadows or books that dabbled on the topic.

But now, I found it impossible to cease my hands from scribbling notes on a staff or expressing my emotions on an instrument. I had never experienced this new sensation that music now brought me before. It's like all the things I pretended or imagined when I played melodies, were coming true and now had a whole new meaning.

I couldn't suppress my smile while I stood in the living room playing my violin. Christine was now asleep and I had nothing left to do except reminisce on sweet memories we had created today. We had danced for hours, laughing and talking while we did so. She shared lots of beautiful stories that her father used to tell her and she also spoke of the many places she's been while traveling with him before they came to Paris with hardly any money.

Her father had given her a good life and I was very happy that she had him. It made me sick to think if she were to have a mother like mine. Christine deserved only the best and it was obvious that her papa was exactly that.

After we danced we sat together in the living room and continued to talk and snack on some cookies Christine made. I don't think I've ever talked so much in one day, in my whole life; and if I did, it certainly wasn't about topics that brought me joy like what came when talking to Christine.

I found it hard to not even be in the same room as Christine now. She was my beacon that brought back hope into my life and I never wanted to see her leave me and bring back loneliness into my life. I shuddered at the thought of her ever seeing my face. Surely she would run from me, never to return. She would realize that I was no angel, not even a mortal man, but a monster. The devils child.

As much as it now pained me to lie to her, and pretend to be her angel; I knew that she would never except me as a man, and was determined to never let her find out. But somewhere deep inside myself I kept from admitting she that would eventually. A lie that big would surely never go undiscovered. She was bound to get curious about the mask.

I decided to just savor the moment I had with her while she still believed me to be holy. Hell, when she did see my face she would no longer believe in God, or any heaven. What God would even create such a repulsive canvas that was my face?

I couldn't bare thinking of such awful things. The notes that were pouring from my fingers into the violins pitches, were now filled with sour hate. I didn't want to hear such a thing after being engrossed in melodies that spoke of love and happiness. I found I no longer had the urge to play and hear angry tunes, so I put my violin up in its case and went to my room to perhaps get some much needed sleep. I barely slept even a wink for the past few nights, knowing Christine was sleeping in the bedroom next to mine, and it didn't help when Nadir woke me up last time.

When I entered my room I reveled in the darkness it brought. I felt safe being unexposed. I went to light a couple of candles to provide some kind of light, and when I did I noticed that practically all my candles had been lit but have long since burnt out. Candles I never even normally touch, had been burnt and I frantically racked my brain; did I light all my candles this morning? If I did I was careless and didn't blow them out when I was finished.

I sat on my bed and began to think of other things, I didn't care much for wondering whether or not I lit candles. My mind quickly went back to Christine. I loved her. Yes, I did and it made me smile every time I thought about those words. Maybe God did exist after all…who else could create such a divine angelic beauty that is Christine, other than a God? She was flawless and I quietly thanked God in my head for bringing her to me…If there was a God to thank.

When normal people loved each other they got married. I knew I did not yet know if Christine felt the same about me but I could not help but pounder on the thought. I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out a key with a decorative skeleton at the end of it. Marriage meant rings and if I ever found myself so lucky as to marry the angel in my guest bedroom, I had just the one.

I had been awarded many things in Persia form the Shah, from gold to diamonds, or anything I ever wanted. But there was one gift in particular I kept close to me. A ring with a rose on it. I had assassinated a young man that was a threat to the Shah, and he gave me the ring as an award. I didn't know why I kept it or even accepted the gift but it intrigued me. It had a modest beauty to it that was rare to come by. It reminded me of Christine and it would be the perfect ring for her, if we were to ever get married.

I went and grabbed a small chest that was beside my nightstand and put it on my bed. When I went to open it with my key, I noticed the lock had been tampered with. I wouldn't have left this chest unlocked! The ring was too important to be left vulnerable inside of it!

I quickly lifted the lid but caught my reflection in the shattered mirror attached to the lid. I hated looking at that mirror, the same one I was forced by my cruel mother, to look into as a child. It showed the truth. That I was a beast hiding behind a mask, that would _never _know the pleasure of having Christine love me In return. But I discarded that thought when I remembered my chest had been tampered with.

The box was empty! I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, but it was true. I felt around in the box with my hands by instinct. My heart was ramming against my chest and my body became weak. Damn! Someone had been in my room. It all fit together; the candles that burnt themselves out, the unlocked chest, and the missing satin box that held the ring!

Then my mind came to rest on one theory; Christine. She was alone for about an hour or so this morning and when I came back, I saw her hand in her pocket….with a box! It was the square satin box which held the ring! That's why she was so nervous!

But why would she take it? I felt a little betrayed at the thought of her stealing from me. She wouldn't do that would she? The ring was very valuable and she didn't exactly have all that money but…I wouldn't believe it was her unless I saw for myself.

I silently walked into her bedroom and was contemplating whether or not I should wake her. She looked so lovely, almost like a doll laying there in the darkness with her covers wrapped around her. But then I saw the satin box sitting beside her on her nightstand. She stole it from me! She went in _my_ room without my permission! Who knows what she could have seen that might have revealed my past in Persia or when I was a boy!? If she had the ring, there was no doubt that she had already seen the shattered mirror! I began to panic and the room around me started to spin.

I snatched up the box and opened it real fast only to confirm the ring was still in it, then put it in my coat pocket. I acted without thinking and I found myself shaking Christine by her upper arms. She awoke with a panicked gasp and she looked frightened.

"Angel! What's wrong?" her eyes searched over my body as if they were looking for and injury I might have had.

"You took it! Why Christine?!" I wasn't yelling but talking in a more stern, and frantic voice. I was hurt that she took it but found I didn't have the energy to yell at this angel two nights in a row.

I waited for her to answer but she remained silent for a long time and I noticed how all the blood drained from her face while her eyes became wide.

She stood up, releasing herself from my grasp and faced away from me as she put her hands on her hand.

"I-I'm Sorry. I meant to put it back…really, I did!" She was saying in flustered tones. She appeared to be looking for the ring, she was searching under the bed and shifted through trinkets on her dresser.

"I already have it back." I said, causing her to stop her search.

"How?"

"It was on your night stand so I put it in my pocket."

"Oh."

"Come here." I told her as I walked out into the dining room and motioned for her to follow.

She sat down on her chair at the table and I went in the kitchen to make some tea. I still felt anger coursing through my veins so I put my hands on the kitchen counter and leaned into it while taking deep breaths to calm myself. I wouldn't yell at her. I remembered the other night clearly and the self-loathing that came when I saw her frightened expression as I yelled for her to go to bed. Chances were already slim for her to love me back, and scolding her every night wouldn't help them get any higher.

When I heard the whistle from the tea pot stating it was done, I poured us both a cup and brought them into the dining room.

"Thank you." She said as I placed her cup in front of her.

"Christine, we need to talk about how you got my ring." I told her as I took a seat in my chair across from her.

"I...Uh, I went into your room." She looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"I can tell. But what made you do so? Why did you go through my possessions and take something that wasn't yours?"

"I'm not a thief!" she stated while jumping to her feet quickly.

"Everyone thinks that's what I am, but I assure you, I'm most defiantly not!" She said in between exasperated breaths. What was I to do to calm her? She was now pacing the floor beside the table, ranting with words that were now so chocked up with sobs, I could barely understand them and I just watched, stunned. After a few minutes of contemplating my next move I stood up and gently grabbed her hand, which stopped her in her tracks causing her to stare into my eyes sadly.

"Christine." I said while I brushed some of her lose hair behind her ear with my free hand.

"Calm down. I'm not calling you a thief. I'm just curious as to how my ring came into your possession when I had the chest it was in, _locked._" After I said this Christine starred at me for a moment then swiftly put her arms around my waste and embraced me. She was softly crying into my chest wetting my jacket with her tears and she began to talk.

'I'm sorry. I was bored and wanted to see your room. When I went in, I couldn't help but be curious about what was in the chest. I picked the lock and found the ring, but brought it into the living room where I could see it better. It was just so enticing I had to try it on but then you came home and…" Her words trailed off into little sobs.

"I'm just really sorry Erik. I meant to put it back." She seemed so innocent and there was no doubt she was telling the truth. I couldn't help but put my arms around her in return until she calmed down.

I took a deep breath and let out words with it "I forgive you Christine, but from now on, you are not to enter my room. If there is something you want…like a ring, tell me and I will get it for you within seconds." She looked up at me as I said this.

"Really? Even a ring?" She looked skeptical like she was questioning the validity of my words.

"Of course, I would bring you the moon back if you asked." I was watching her carefully once I said that, hoping for a good reaction. I knew I was being a little bold but I was being honest.

Christine let out a small giggle then hugged me closer and buried her head into my chest again.

"Erik; you've already brought me the moon." She said while she laughed causing small vibrations from her voice to flow throughout my chest and to the rest of my body, consuming me in relief and fascination.

I wasn't entirely sure what she meant when she said that, but I was enjoying the moment and didn't want to ruin it with questions.

After a few minutes with Christine still huddled in my arms, I realized that it was getting late and she _did_ have rehearsals tomorrow. I knew that the managers would have her sing for the first time, and it would look bad if the new Prima Donna missed two rehearsals in a row

"Christine." I said while pulling her away from my arms.

"Hmm?" She sounded sleepy.

"I think it is best you return to bed now. You have rehearsals tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Erik." She said as she slowly made her way to her room.

The way she said my name was still ringing in my head and I stood there for a moment savoring its sweet sound, until I was disrupted by a knock on my door. I thought about not answering it, but felt compelled to argue with whoever it was for knocking so late.

"Ah Daroga, what is it you need at this fine hour? I'm here for whatever it is you need." I said sarcastically as Nadir stepped through the doorway and entered my house.

"Did you know Raoul is looking for Christine? What if he finds out you have her? He is very in love with her and I do not doubt she feels the same way, if he figures out she is with the opera ghost, he is bound to become angered."

"No Nadir! Do not speak of such things! Christine would never fall for a fop like him, she's too smart for that!"

"Oh Allah, please help me. Of course she loves him Erik, it's all over her face when she is in his presence." He stated as he moved into the living room to sit down.

"What would you know about love Nadir? She does not love him!" The idea of Christine even being around Raoul caused bile to rise to my throat. He is an animal that is filled with lust. It would be impossible for him to actually love her.

"I was married once."

"That was long ago. Besides, all that Raoul wants from Christine is to have her in his bed. It makes me sick."

"Maybe you're misjudging the man."

"Are you for him or me, Nadir? Because it sounds a lot like you would rather have a stranger win Christine's heart, than someone who has saved your life several times. I love her…and I'm not fully sure but I think she loves me in return…she looks at me with an emotion in her eyes I have never seen aimed towards me. It was not filled with hatred, disgust or even horror…but maybe love of some type."

"Erik…" Nadir took a deep breath.

"Please help me with this Nadir. Help me keep her heart away from Raoul's?"

"He sighed then responded. "The messes you get me into Erik. Alright. I will…"

**Well it was a little shorter than normal but I was trying to update early today and had lots of distractions with crazy things here and there…so it's not too long :/ oh well hope yall still enjoyed it and sorry I didn't get yalls snippets. No promises I'll review tomorrow but I will try if I get 6 reviews. Either tomorrow or the next day for sure though.**

**Have a nice day/night/or whatever it is when you read this :) **

**Remember one word reviews are much appreciated too! :p**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here is a long chapter to make up for the last one….I'm not sure how proud I am of the last chapter so I tried to make this one really good. I really hope you like it :)**

***Still not the proud owner of anything you recognize, just the proud borrower* **

**Christine POV**

"Christine!" I heard Raoul call my name as I walked to rehearsals. I spun around and saw him walking swiftly to where I was standing.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Yes, I'm doing much better, Thank you."

"Good, we wouldn't want our new Prima Donna to miss rehearsal again and deprive us another day without your grace." I felt my face slide into a confused expression with creased eyebrows while I cocked my head to one side.

"Excuse me Raoul, but I do not understand what you are talking about."

"The Managers haven't told you!?" He said in shock.

"The managers are contemplating whether or not they should cast you in the lead and put Carlotta as your understudy!" I must have still been asleep and dreaming. Surely that was impossible…I was a dancer.

"But hey haven't even heard me sing!"

"Not yet, they're going to ask you to, today!" Raoul was so cheerful and excited when he said that, but the sound of his words made my knees buckle. I only sang for my papa and my angel…the thought of singing for the managers made my head spin…but what if I got the part?! I couldn't possibly fathom singing for a full house; I would faint!

Sensing my nervousness, Raoul put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Christine, are you alright?"

"I-I…Well…" He starred at me with a face that was now helplessly lost in confusion.

""…How did the managers even get the idea that I could sing? And how do you know this is true?"

"Being the patron has advantages of knowing lots before everyone else. They told me, since of course I'm funding every decision they make. They also told me that they heard form a very reliable source that you would make a great Prima Donna…better than Carlotta."

I found myself speechless…I had only been here a couple of weeks or so and it seemed as though things were happening to me at such a rapid pace that I could barely keep up.

"Come Christine, I will escort you to rehearsals. We don't want you to be late." Raoul said as he held out his arm for me to hold onto.

The whole walk there I felt myself becoming even more engulfed in nerves with each step that brought me closer to the moment of having to sing. I was desperately hoping that I would awake from this stressful nightmare, but no matter how many times I pinched myself, I never did.

When we got there I danced with the other dancers and much time had passed. Maybe Raoul didn't know what he was talking about and the managers were never going to ask me to sing.

We went through our dance one more time but in the middle of it I noticed the Managers walking towards the stage which caused me to lose my focus and trip. My heart was beating hard and I prayed that they were not here to ask me to sing.

Once the dance came to a halt, the managers clapped their hands in a small applause.

"Bravo ladies, Bravo" Andre shouted. Some of the girls smiled and giggled at the kind remarks, but my face stiffened and my bones became tense with trepidation. I was content with dancing; I didn't want to be the Prima Donna!

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Firmin shouted.

"We have a slight alteration to the production in mind." I knew what he was going to say and I felt the room around me start to turn.

"We have been thinking about putting Christine Daae in the lead role of Marguerite in Faust, and making Carlotta her understudy." My face turned a bright red when I noticed everyone began to stare at me and whisper to the person next to them.

"No no no!" I heard a loud shout come from behind me as Carlotta marched on to the stage and stop in front of the managers.

"She will not a replace me! I'm too good for dat!" She yelled while pointing at me viciously, which only made me more fearful of singing for everyone.

"Carlotta, please calm down. We still have to hear her first. There is no guarantee she will become Prima Donna."

"Calm down?!" She screeched causing more stagehands and actors come watch this absurd scene.

"I will not a-calm down!" She looked around the room and stumbled over more words to say and she looked very flustered.

"You know what?! I'm leaving! You will be sorry when this little chit disappoints you and costs you money! I'm gone! Bye bye!" She screamed while storming off the stage and out of the opera house.

Everyone was silent and I could feel lots of eyes bore in to me.

"Christine, will you please sing for us?" Andre asked while holding his hand out for me to grab. I felt paralyzed and no longer in my body, but in some dream…yes! It was a dream! It would be impossible for me to mess up while I was dreaming!

I slowly nodded very faintly and took his hand. He led me to the front of the stage where I could see a house full of empty seats except for two where Raoul and his brother sat. Raoul had a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He looked at me with eager eyes and nudged his brother on his arm to make him pay attention.

I then looked up at the two managers with questioning eyes that begged them to stop this nerve racking torture.

"Sing whatever you like" Andre assured me while gesturing with his hands for me to start singing.

I stood there for a moment asking myself what I should sing, but then I remembered the song Erik had showed me. I would sing that, and imagine myself by his piano, singing _only_ for him. The thought of my angel calmed me and I felt my body relax.

I took a breath and let the music escape from my lips…only for Erik, I thought.

**Erik POV**

I had talked with Nadir long in to the night. Though it pained me, he voiced his opinions about Christine and Raoul. Unlike him I didn't believe they loved each other. They haven't been in each other's presence for long at all and I had faith that Christine would realize he was an animal and keep out of his reach.

But the Persian was set on the idea that Christine's eyes fluttered every time she looked at Raoul. It disgusted me. I had told Christine to stay away from him and I knew she would.

The next morning after I escorted Christine to the top for rehearsals, I went about my way through my secret passageways watching her every move throughout the day. When Raoul stopped her to talk, I felt my fists clinch. I wanted his neck in my restricting hold just for looking at her the way he did when they were near each other.

Then Christine did something that caused my eyes to pop…she grabbed his arm and let him walk her to rehearsals! I told her to keep away from him, he was a distraction and she disobeyed me. I wanted to swoop down and get her out of his grasp but I knew I couldn't. I just watched in agony.

When I listened to their conversation, I felt myself become filled with rage; he told her how the managers were going to have her sing and she went pale. She was nervous and I could not be there to comfort her.

Why wouldn't that boy just leave her alone and let her figure stuff out on her own? I had planned on her finding out the moment it would happen, which would give her no time to get choked up. I knew she was ready enough for I; this morning I even had her sing before she left, to warm up her vocal chords. She thought it was odd that I wanted to sing so early but she didn't question me.

When rehearsals started I took my seat in box five and watched her carefully while she danced. She seemed to be calmer like she forgot about the idea of singing until the managers walked on stage. She tripped and I could see her shaken expression from where I was sitting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Firmin started to say.

We have a slight alteration to the production in mind." As he said this, Christine went white and I wished I could hold her and tell her she would do great.

"We have been thinking about putting Christine Daae in the lead role of Faust, and making Carlotta her understudy." People began to whisper and I saw Christine was visibly shaking.

"No no no!" Carlotta came out whining like a cow.

"She will not a replace me! I'm too good for dat!" I knew the managers were going to put Christine in the lead anyways because of my note, and this was just for show, so I figured Carlotta being replaced would be punishment enough for saying that, even though I wanted to play games with her mind and bring on an even greater torture.

After she eventually ran out of the opera house in anger, I once again put all of my attention on Christine.

I could feel tingles in my stomach and my palms went sweaty._ Sing like you always do; forget the cast watching you,_ I thought in my mind as I watched her step to the front of the stage. _Please just sing from the heart, don't worry about the others here,_ I wanted to tell her.

When she took a breath and notes finally slipped from her tongue, I felt relief wash over me causing me to relax. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes and became lost in her sweet melody.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try"_

I remembered going over this song with her more than once and each time she sang it, it reminded me why I was so enthralled with this girl. She was an angel all around.

"_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me"_

Every lyric was breathtaking and I tried to remember exactly how they were sung at that exact moment so I could hear it again and again in my head whenever I wished to.

When her song finally came to a grand ending everyone was silent. I could tell that worried Christine but I knew everyone was speechless with pure astonishment, how couldn't they be after a performance like that? A couple of maids began to clap first which caught on with the rest of the opera's cast.

"Christine, that was very lovely. We shall fit you in your new costume very soon, you got the lead." Firmin said while Andre shook his head in agreement. I watched Christine's smile light up with a joy that would be hard for just anyone to match.

"Now get out of our way Christine, the _dancers_ are rehearsing" Madam Giry said to Christine with a wink. Christine just shook her head and practically ran off the stage with excitement in every step.

I ran to the chapel, knowing exactly where she was going and waited for her to come through its doors. I waited for many minutes; much more time than she needed at the rate she was going and I wondered if she decided to go somewhere else.

I went to search for her but I didn't get far before I saw Raoul talking to her outside the chapel doors. She looked a little flustered like she would rather get away from him, but she made no attempt to tell him to leave her.

**Raoul POV**

** "**Christine" I said as I caught the girl's hand. She had just sung wonderfully for the managers and successfully convinced them to put her in the lead; I had to complement her on such an accomplishment.

She turned around when I got her hand.

"Hello Raoul"

"You sang like an angel." She blushed when I said this and took her hand away from mine in embarrassment. I was satisfied with the effect of my words and decided I would make an advancement towards her.

"Thank you, I was very nervous." She smiled.

"Christine, will you please come with me? I would like to show you something."

"Um" she said as she looked at the chapel door behind her.

"Well, I actually was going to-"

"For me Christine? Please?" I interrupted her and took her hand, slowly bringing her away from the chapel door, not wanting to hear rejection.

"Alright, but real quick." she said seeming nervous.

I kept her hand in mine and lead her to the opera's roof top. It was early winter and the first few snowflakes began to make their way through the mid-day sky. She gasped as she saw the statues of angels and Pegasus's, then looked off the edge into the city below.

"Raoul, I've never been up here before. It's gorgeous!" she gaped. I just grinned at her and brought her over to the base of a statue and sat down, never letting go of her hand. Christine ran her eyes across every detail of the roof and never hid a smile every time she noticed something new.

I watched her carefully, and enjoyed how the white snowflakes fell into her hair creating a stark contrast with her dark brown curls. Within a few minutes, a tiny shiver released itself from her body so I took off my coat and draped it over her shoulders. I should have at least realized she would be cold out here in her skimpy ballet outfit…but I liked the idea of her wearing _my_ coat. It's like it was proof she was going to be mine soon.

She snuggled herself deeper into the black fabric I put on her as if she was searching for warmth. I lightly placed my fingers on her chin and turned it, guiding her face to look at me. When we made eye contact I smiled and she returned it.

"Christine, I was wondering something."

"What is it Raoul?" she said as she turned her head back away, breaking our shared gaze and looking down at her knees that were now huddled up to her chest for warmth. Sensing she was cold, I took the opportunity to get closer to her and put my arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her towards me until her head rested on my chest. Her breathing was heavy and appeared to be nervous so I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Raoul, I should go."

"Where is it you always have to be when I'm with you?" I said in a joking manner even though on the inside I was serious really wanted to know.

"It's nowhere, I just…I have to go Raoul" She said scooting away from my hold but I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her from getting up. She looked impatient and fidgety as if she were late for something…again.

"Christine, are you alright?" I asked turning her chin with my hand again so she would look at me. After a moment when she still didn't answer I spoke up again.

"Where do you have to be? I will take you there." She looked all around then leaned in to me and spoke softly.

"You can't tell anyone, can I trust you?" a faint smile made its way onto her lips.

"I'll keep quiet about it." I assured her and put my hand on top of hers, which was now on the ground supporting the weight of her body as she leaned in even closer to tell me.

"Remember those stories that my father used to tell us? The ones about the angel of music?"

"Yes."

"Well the angel of music…he…" She looked around once more and softened her voce to a silent whisper.

"He has visited me. My father said he would send him and he did Raoul! The angel has been teaching me how to sing!"

"Christine," I said as I took my hand and ran it though her soft curls for comfort.

"You were only dreaming. Those were just stories. Your father said that to bring you comfort after his death." I felt sorry for her as I said that. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath as if the truth was too much to handle.

"No Raoul, it's not a dream. It's very real; I can hear him and…feel him." I became worried for her as she said this. Feel him? She was describing no angel…but in fact it sounded like a man she was talking about; a mortal man. Even if angels visited people, you would not be able to feel them.

"Christine, I'm concerned for you and your safety; you speak of an angel but it sounds like nothing more than a man; a man that has you under a lie; but I could help you. You could come stay the night with me and my aunt from now on, I will provide you with a room of your own. I will come and get you every day after rehearsals and keep you _safe_ away from this man. And even if I'm wrong, a change of scenery might do your mind some good; I think you're still in some sort or shock after your father's death."

"No Raoul! I cannot just leave him! He will become angry and stop giving me lessons! His temper is not one to mess with, he will-"

"Christine?" I heard a girls voice interrupt causing Christine to stop speaking and look over her shoulder.

"Meg?" She said as the blonde girl approached her.

"I've been looking all over for you, until a young stage hand told me he saw you come up here with the Vicomte, and looks like he was right." She said with a smile.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the lead; I've never heard you sing before and would have never guessed you would be that grand! But I could always find you again later if you want me to, you look busy." Meg said with a sly grin as she slowly inched away from us, hinting towards the fact that Christine was almost in my arms, and practically inches from my face, from telling me her secret news.

"No Meg, Its fine, I'm not busy." Christine said as she stood up and glared at me almost, as if she were mad at me for trying to help her.

"Oh good, because I have lots we need to talk about; you were sick yesterday and we need to catch up on the day we missed not in each other's presence." Meg nudged Christine's shoulder as she said this.

The two girls began to walk off arm in arm, but knowing I needed more time to talk with Christine myself, I stood up and grabbed her spare hand causing them both to come to a halt and look back at me.

"Christine, before you go, please accept my invitation to escort you to the masquerade ball the night after the first show. I would love to spend that night with you." Her eyes became wide and looked over at Meg who was now beaming with excitement.

"She would love to go with you Raoul" Meg answered for her. Christine looked at Meg, then back at me with a face full of shock. Before Christine could protest, the girls left, Meg practically running and dragging Christine behind her before she could answer for herself.

I was genuinely concerned for Christine. The thought of a _man_ disguising himself as an angel and teaching Christine didn't set well with me. Was there something he wanted from her? She said he would become angry, and that his temper shouldn't be messed with. Had she made him mad before? I felt _my own_ temper flare at the thought of some madman becoming enraged at Christine. What if he hurt her? I decided to keep a sharp eye on her form now on, and protect her from her so called angel of music.

**Christine POV**

"Why did you do that Meg?! Why did you answer for me?!" I practically yelled at Meg as she yanked me through long hallways while she skipped with joy.

"Because I knew you were going to say no."

"And do I not have a right to say no?" I asked in a mocking tone. I didn't want to go to the ball with a man that wished to keep me away from _my _angel.

"You don't when the Vicomte asks you! I wasn't going to let you ruin your chances with him! He's into you and you need to go for it Christine!" Part of me knew she was right, it was the most logical thing to do; Raoul would be a good partner and I'm not exactly the highest paid person in Paris. But my angel had told me to stay away from him because he was a distraction. I hoped he hadn't found out that I was on the roof with Raoul…I've already disappointed him so many times with my thoughtless actions I couldn't help but believe that this would be the reason for him leaving me.

I didn't want him to go, every time I've been around him, my heart became filled with such joy that it forgot how to beat. I enjoyed it when we danced, and the few hugs we have shared brought a warm feeling that I didn't want to live without. I wondered what it would be like if _Erik_ had brought me to the roof and sat with me under a statue then asked me to the dance _instead_ of Raoul…or even be a viable option as far as courting…I had to stop thinking about that! It had to be a sin to have such thoughts about an angel, and it was still most likely true that he loved someone else in heaven anyways; an angel that was much prettier and more mature. My stomach turned at the thought. No, God put Raoul in my life for a reason, and it would be foolish to neglect him.

"Meg" a voice called from behind us causing my thoughts to shatter and Meg and I to stop and look behind us.

"We need to talk to you." Sorelli, the young dancer motioned for Meg to come join her and the small group of ballerinas behind her. Meg looked back at me, her eyes asking for permission to go. She knew I had hard feelings towards Sorelli so she avoided her for my sake as much as possible. I nodded for her to go and she walked off with the other girls.

Once they were gone and out of my view, I rushed through the hallways to the chapel where I was originally trying to go before Raoul stopped me. When I got to its door, I stopped before opening it. A cold chill went through my spine and something in my gut didn't feel right.

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed opened the heavy door and peered in. The room was completely dark so I went to the altar and struck a match to light a candle.

I watched as the room became filled with a modest flickering dim light and sat there on the floor for my angel to open the wall that the alter was against.

Minutes passed and I began to worry…had he left me? A small tear escaped my lid and ran down my cheek. _He left me because I had been foolish to go with Raoul. _I thought.

"Angel?" I was silent for a long moment, waiting for a reply that never came.

"Erik…" I called as I stood up and put my hands against the cool stone wall that opened and lead towards my angel's home. I was beginning to think that he really had left.

"Please, Angel, don't leave!" I begged as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I pounded my fists on the wall now, hoping that somehow it would open if I kept doing that. But it didn't.

"Angel?!" I sobbed wanting to hear his voice.

"So you allowed yourself to fall victim to Raoul's charming looks, my child?" I heard Erik's voice resonate through the walls in bitter tones. I remembered his anger when I had asked too many questions that one night and felt it coming back.

"I-I…Angel please."

"Please what? Forgive you for _letting Meg_ tell Raoul you would go to the masquerade ball with him, so it wouldn't be _you_ responsible for agreeing? Or are you begging my forgiveness for telling him about me teaching you? Something I told you never to share with _anyone _yet you told the fop of all people."

I collapsed onto the floor in a ball. Surely he was getting ready to leave. I had done so many foolish things and this would be the one to spark his departure. The room grew silent only for a few long seconds, then the wall opened and I could see my angel's silhouette. It almost looked unholy, and more like a ghost's. I wanted to run out of the room in fear but I didn't dare move. Instead I just put my head down into my hands and shut my eyes tight.

I felt my angel's tight grip on my upper arm pull me into a standing position, then he roughly began to pull me back through the wall, and the sound it made when it shut echoed through my ears.

"You betrayed me. Are you not grateful for me? I spend so much of my time trying to help you and you repay me by disobeying me? First you took _my _ring, and now you spoke to Raoul about me when I told you to stay away from him! You are trying my patience my dear." He said in a harsh voice as he dragged me down to his home.

"I could leave you if you'd like Christine! Is that what you want?" I could hear pain in his words. I hurt him, and it was obvious he was disguising his sadness as rage. I felt regret for that, but I also felt a sense of betrayal myself. _Mortals_ are the ones who aren't perfect and falter with human emotions such as sadness…or anger. Was Raoul maybe correct? Was this angel in fact a man?

"Answer me Christine!" He yelled as he stopped in the middle of the dim cavern and grabbed my face in his hands, causing me to have no choice but to look at him. I found my attention become drawn to his mask. What would an angel have a mask for? Was he somehow hiding the fact that he was possibly human, and thought something as strange as a mask would give him the upper hand of mystery, like an angel might have? I felt an undying urge to know the truth; to see if he really was human or not.

I felt my hand creep up to the white mask and I cupped it softly, feeling the leather against the palm of my hands. His emotions immediately softened and his eyes revealed only vulnerable sadness. We shared a moment of each other's gaze, then he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I then curled my fingers around the mask's edges and tore the white barrier away from his face.

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**So, if anyone wants to kill Raoul for just living right now, this might be a good time before he causes anymore trouble between Erik and Christine :p Also, I'm sorry I forgot yall's snippets, Maybe Erik wont yell at me too much for that…I promise you will get them for the next chapter if you're kind enough to review :) **

**It was nice to hear from some new people last time, so thanks! And I will try not to keep yall waiting for the next chapter for toooo terrible long..…well it just depends how many reviews I get doesn't it? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I enjoyed the reviews I got. Half of them were filled with bad things to do with Raoul, and the other half were about how Christine really did need to control her curiosity, HAHA! Well this chapter may not be the happiest (I think yall could have guessed that though) but the future **_**does**_** hold happy chapters, I promise. Ya just gotta stick with me through some of these troubles that may or may not be coming up in order to get there. Besides, a story needs to have some kinda problem happen, otherwise it's no good! Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter; it was kinda hard for me to write and get myself into Eriks mind and what he would say for this one…I'm not disfigured like we know our little darling to be soooooo I can only guess what he would be thinking.**

**Also real quick, I would like to thank Erin for reviewing since I can't thank them personally, It was really sweet of you to say that and I would love for you to get an account so I can send you snippets of the next chapter like everyone else, Its free :) **

***Don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything else recognizable***

**Meg POV  
**

"Meg" I heard someone call me while me while I was walking with Christine away from the roof where Raoul was.

I turned around and saw Sorelli and her friends huddled around her.

"We need to talk to you." She said while moving her finger in a gesturing way for me to go over there. I felt hesitant about leaving Christine for them, especially since they set Christine up and had her 'steal' Carlotta's dress; but when Christine nodded her head in approval for me to leave, I knew she was fine with it.

I left with Sorelli and the girls, curiously awaiting what they had to say. I always enjoyed some gossip but lately since I've been with Christine all hours of the day, my mouth and ears have been put in hibernation.

"What is it?" I asked as we began to walk.

"Yesterday after rehearsal, we ran into Carlotta outside of the opera house, still trying to find a carriage to bring her home. She was very angry that Christine took her role so she whined to us about it." Sorelli looked up at the ceiling as if something was watching her then stopped walking and got closer to my ear.

"Carlotta says she thinks the opera ghost had something to do with Christine replacing her, how else would the managers just decide to make such a crazy decision?"

"Oh, that's silly." I said with a hint of a giggle. She was just trying to pull some kind of prank, after all, Sorelli and her friends aren't people to be trusted.

"The opera ghost has better things to do with his time than make sure some ballet rat he's never heard sing before, gets the lead." I said with a bit of pride for finding the fault in their joke. But their faces went white and once more they looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Ssshhh! Don't speak so loudly, _he _might hear you!" Sorelli scolded me.

"If you don't think that the ghost has heard her sing, then you _know_ the managers haven't. Why on earth would they even have the faintest clue that she was even able to sing? I'm telling you, Meg, we believe that the ghost sent the managers a letter with threats and everything, like he's known for, stating that Christine should be the lead!" She said flustered.

I thought about everything for a minute, but wasn't sure if I believed what I was told or not. It seemed pretty unrealistic if you ask me.

"You don't know that, it's possible the managers heard her sing." I protested.

"Well, I'll tell you what I do know; have you seen Christine's dresses lately? They've been very elaborate and must be expensive. More than what she would be able to afford on a dancers salary. The opera ghost must be giving them to her somehow! He's very rich with the money he extorts from the managers!

"Bu-" I started but was stopped when Sorelli interrupted me to say more.

"And she disappears a lot, don't you think?! She is always gone after rehearsals, and she's never in bed in the middle of the night!"

"You know just as well as I that she is still getting over her father's death, she's probably just trying to have some alone time while she gathers her thoughts." I argued.

"But how do explain yesterday when she was 'sick'? She wasn't anywhere to be seen then either."

"She was in my mother's care."

"No she wasn't. Your mother was working with James yesterday for hours on the dance." I didn't know what to say to that, but I refused to believe what I was being told…even though it made sense. The opera ghost was heartless, he didn't have time for Christine's singing career. I decided to just leave.

"Well girls, it was nice talking to you all, but I think I have had enough talk about Phantoms. So if you will excuse me, I am going to go practice the dance for Faust." I said wanted to be away from such thoughts that maybe…were perhaps true.

**Raoul POV**

After Christine and Meg left me on the roof, I decided to go for a walk around the opera house and clear my head. Christine was speaking madness and it slightly disturbed me. The thought of her even in the presence of this deranged madman made my heart beat fast with anger. No one was going to even lay a finger on the girl _I_ had claimed. She was _mine_ and I would protect her.

After walking down a few long hallways, I noticed some dancers in the lobby whispering to one another, and they looked petrified. I thought that maybe though, they'd have an idea where Christine went, so I could follow her and perhaps figure out a little more about her angel of music.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle?" I got the attention of a little red haired ballerina, still in her dance clothes, and she turned around to face me while her friends just stared at me oddly.

"Have you seen Miss Daae?" I asked. I looked with confusion at how a small gasp escaped her lips and she turned around to whisper more to her friends.

"Why would you want to look for her? You might be killed!" I felt my eyes go wide for a moment. Killed?! What the hell was she talking about?!

"Killed?"

"Yes monsieur! Killed!"

"Why on earth would I be killed for something as innocent as looking for someone?" I questioned in bewildered.

The young girl looked at her friends and they gestured for her to share more information.

"We have good reason to believe that Christine has had something to do with the phantom of the opera." She stated quietly.

"The phantom might kill you if you mess with her! Somehow you might anger him; and his temper is not one to mess with!" Her words immediately struck a bell in my mind; '_His temper is not one to mess with' _I remembered Christine say as well. Was this psycho posing as the opera ghost as well?!

"The phantom of the opera? And what do you ladies know about this phantom?" I asked, probing for more information on Christine's possible angel.

"Well, he is practically a murderer! He kills you for so much as speaking his name." She said while looking around.

"He wears a mask on half of his face, and anyone who sees what is under it, never lives to speak of what they've seen!"

"Do you know anything else?" I wondered trying to pick up as much information as I could.

"Well, He watches every production form box five. Madam Giry is the box keeper and she gives him salary that he requests from the managers. She's like the go between for the ghost and the managers." The girl said in a hasty and scared tone.

"I see. But now, I should best be getting on my way. Thank you ladies for this discussion." I said as I bowed my head and walked off to find Madam Giry, I had to know more about this opera ghost.

I found the woman backstage, sizing some ballerinas for their costumes.

"Madam Giry, I believe that I have yet to make your acquaintance." I said as I walked up to her.

"Monsieur Vicomte" She said looking up from some measurements she was taking on a young dancer.

"Madam, please call me Raoul." I said with a smile as I kissed the back of her hand. She blushed as she then held up some fabric to the silent ballerina who looked awkward in the middle of our conversation. I thought about asking her name but I felt like I was short on time, I needed to get answers to my questions, then find Christine so watch over her. She could be with her so called teacher right now.

"I don't normally do this kind of work, but lately I haven't trusted the costume department to be exactly accurate with the ballet costumes. They don't seem to understand that the costumes have to move _with _the dancer and not constrict them." She said making small talk.

"I understand Madam. Now if it is alright with you, could I have a word alone with you?" I asked in a rushed voice. I could feel time escaping me as I spoke.

"Yes, of course" She agreed. Being done with the girl, she gestured for her to go about her way.

"If you don't mind, could we go to a place that is more private?" I wondered, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation.

"Sure. Follow me." She motioned, then took me to the room she stayed in at in the opera house.

"Can I get you some tea? She asked as I sat down in a chair.

"No thank you, I'm rather short on time."

"Very well." She said as she sat down in a chair next to mine.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" her eyebrows curved up which showed she was curious.

"I was wondering what you knew of the opera ghost." Her eyes went wide and she looked as though she was very nervous.

"Why are you asking such a thing?!"

"A friend of mine seems to be involved somehow with the ghost and I wish to help her." I stated. Her eyes looked as though a thought came to her heard and that caused me trepidation. I probably said too much and wished to take it back immediately.

"Your friend…she doesn't happen to be Miss Daae, perhaps?" She asked in a whisper. How did she know?! Was I the last to find out about this?!

"Yes…" I looked at her skeptically

"Since you appear to already know about this then, what does this ghost want with Christine?" I asked flustered.

"You cannot repeat my words to anyone monsieur" She warned.

"I won't." I assured her.

She took a deep breath, then began to speak. "He is no ghost but a man." I was right! I thought, confirming my suspicions. "He is a very lonely soul, one who was tortured and filled with knowledge of only of hate. I imagine he has developed some kind of feelings for her, monsieur." She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Do you know where I might find him?" at that question, she bit her lip and started fidgeting with a ribbon from her dress.

"I will tell you, for Christine's sake where you may find him. Maybe you will be the one to get through to him instead of me, and be able to show him that it is not right for him to even be in her presence, it will lead to bad things for the both of them." She said.

"He lives under the opera house, by an underground lake. In the chapel, behind the alter there is a stone that is slightly smaller than the rest on the wall. Push it in, and the wall will open and reveal a cavern that will lead you down to his home. But be careful, there are many traps; and don't even try to hide; he'll know you are coming as soon as you go through the wall." She told me with a scared look on her face.

"Thank you Madam. Now I shall be going. I need to collect something real quick before I venture below to go and see him." I said with a smile. I knew _for sure_ I would get the point across to him to leave Christine alone.

"Just one more thing, Monsieur." She said as I looked back at her from her door.

"He is a genius. He is a musician, an architect, and he has blood on his hands. No doubt he will hurt you if you do anything rash. Be careful."

I nodded at her then left. Rash? Wasn't this whole idea to go down and see this madman uninvited rash? It had to be done though, and it wasn't going to be him that would have the upper hand.

**Christine POV**

When the mask came free from his face, before I could see anything I was pushed down to the floor with a thud. I scooted back until I hit a cold wall of the cavern we were still in and leaned against it. I looked up to see my angel covering the right side of his face with his hand. Then I looked down on the ground in between us and saw a mask…and a wig.

My angel had thin light brown hair while his wig was a dark black. Parts of his scalp were bald and his hairline stopped short on the right side of his head where I could see the beginning of thin, pale flesh; practically transparent. I wanted to see more, for him to move his hand away. I wished to know what he looked like without a mask and if he was even really an angel.

Erik looked sad and I could see silent tears falling from his eyes. I had really upset him and now he looked as if he were almost in shock. He was staring at the mask on the floor and his breathing got harder and harder. He then looked down at me on the floor and his eyes began to fill with rage.

"You wanted to see my face did you?" He asked in a mocking tone. I felt tears clogging up in the back of my throat and tried to hold them in.

"Answer me Christine!" He shouted, causing his thunderous voice to bounce off the cavern walls and repeat itself. He quickly went up towards me, crouched down in front of me, and put his hands on my upper arms so fast that I barley saw it happen.

With both of his hands now griping harshly to my arms, his face was exposed and mere inches away from mine. I felt my jaw drop at the sight. His upper lip went from a smooth and perfect shape on the left side of his face to a bloated misshapen…thing on the right side of his face. His nose sunk into his flesh and blended with his skin leaving a small hole where the right part of his nose should be. His brown eye was pushed back into his skull while his blue eye on the left was perfect. His skin was filled with many textures of raised bumps in some places and skin so thin and tightly stretched over bones I thought it was going to rip if he made any sudden movements.

"Look what you brought upon yourself! Look in horror of your _angel_ my dear, see that he is in fact the devils child and not holy at all!" He yelled while tightening his tenacious and shaking me back and forth. I could feel his breath hitting my face, it was hot and fast, making my head spin with regret for removing his mask.

"See the face that even a mother could not love, and soak in its every detail." He shouted getting even closer to my face causing me to curl up and turn my eyes away from him. His anger was causing the already distorted face to twist up in rage and it was too much to take.

"Do not turn your head from me! You wanted to see, now please, do not shy away by any means." He grabbed my head in his hands and jerked it to face him in a position to where my eyes were locked on the grotesque features.

"Please, do not hold back Christine, I know you wish to scream, throw insults at me, or even spit in my face!" His words felt like a stab in the gut. He was expecting such horrid behavior form me? I might have given him reason since I took the mask off, but he talked as if he had experienced those things before. I could only imagine the cruel life he must have lived, while being in the possession of such a face. Has he always held this disfigurement?

He starred at me in anticipation for me do one of those awful things, but after a few minutes of silence that was only filled with his harsh breaths, he stood up and grabbed one of my upper arms then pulled me to my feet with such force that I thought my arm was going to be pulled from its socket. Before I even got fully stood up, he began to walk at a fast pace to his home, once more dragging me behind him.

I didn't want to go. It was obvious now that he was only a man; flesh and blood, capable of committing sins like any other person. I didn't want to find out what he was planning on doing with me, now that I saw right through his lie. Was he planning on hurting me? There was pain, regret, sadness and rage all bundled up in his eyes. I had never seen such negative emotions that were that predominant in someone before and it filled me with trepidation that was unspeakable. What was going to happen when we got home?

"You are a self-seeking chit Christine, and you think you are actually entitled to beauty because you were lucky enough to be born with such a face? Well my child, as long as I have something to do with it, your destiny will hold nothing but ugliness! You might as well forget your Vicomte!" He roared causing tears to make their path down my cheeks. I wasn't sure what he meant by his words, but my once angel was now a nightmare that had come to life and showered me many reasons to be terrified of him. What did he mean about my future being filled with ugliness?

He pushed the door to his home open with a force that caused the walls to shake. He thrusted me down onto the sofa, then turned his back to me and ran his fingers through his sparse hair. He was visibly shaking and his fists were clinched with white knuckles.

"Oh Christine." He said softly, almost to himself. His words sent a shiver down my spine. To hear my name linger on his lips in such a melancholy tone was heart wrenching.

"Erik." I said causing him to turn around and look at me with a pitiful expression on his distorted face.

"I'm so sorry Christine." He spoke in soft tones, then walked away towards his room. I cuddled myself up in a ball and cried into my arms. I had caused him such sadness, _I_ hurt Erik.

I heard glass shatter from down the hall and what sounded like things being knocked off of shelves and thrown around. I wanted to go make sure Erik was alright but fear held me back. Something told me to stay put and stay out of things for once. I was not scarred of his face but of his temper and the actions that might have come with it.

I felt betrayed for being lied to, but I felt more pity for Erik. I could only imagine what he's been through with his face, and now I ripped off his mask causing him humiliation when all he was really trying to do was help my voice take flight. He also had given me a dear friend of an angel…even if it was now fake, to help me while I mourned my papa. It just left a bitter taste in my mouth to realize the angel of music never really did come and visit me.

I balled so hard that I shook and my chest began to heave. "Oh papa; I'm so lost." I whispered wanting comfort. I eventually sobbed myself to sleep, with the lullaby of crashing objects and booming sounds from Erik's room.

**Fffeeeeww! Welcome to the bottom of the page! I bet we are all truly thankful that we made it through that chapter; I know I am! It took me a while to bring myself to write about the unmasking which is why I started off with Meg and Raoul's POV instead. I hope you found everything realistic and can maybe see that the story will be picking up, I have big plans up my sleeve! **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to maybe…review? I will give you a snippet of the next chapter and it really is good to hear what good/bad things you have to say.**

**Thanks for yalls support!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wellllll it took forever for me to write this because the fourth of July got in my way and I was so busy with my friends and family. I hope everyone who celebrated it enjoyed themselves though with lots of food and firecrackers! I'm so sorry I was vvvveeeerrrrryyyy late posting this chapter and I will try to do better from here on out, but here's my warning: I have regionals and homework and LOTs I have to do so if I'm sorry in advance if I don't update too fast :/ Anyways here ya go :) Hope you like it!**

**Erik POV **

"Erik." Christine said with a wavering voice from the sofa behind me, causing my head to turn slowly in her direction. She looked concerned…probably for her life since she was in the presence of a monster. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore, every single one of her flawless features were dripping with exquisite beauty and it reminded me that I was undeserving to even put my eyes on her when all she saw in return was a grotesque gargoyle.

"I'm so sorry Christine." I told her in hopes that she would forgive the horrific flaws my face held and the lie I had led her to believe. It was evident on her face that she realized I was no angel after seeing what was under the mask.

I then rushed to my room before Christine could say anything else and locked the door so she could not enter. I was convinced that if she walked in after me I would do something that would cause me regret. I went over to the chest by my bed and opened it. I took out the rose ring and clenched it tight into my palm. I had actually pondered thoughts of marriage the other day. It was foolish of me to think that a girl like Christine, whose gorgeous looks transcended all the beauty on earth would love me even slightly.

Then my attention became caught on the mirror attached to the chest's lid so I put the ring in my jacket pocket. Damn my face! Damn whatever deity who created this cruel world and put me on it. I picked up the chest and through it across the room, causing it to hit the wall. The mirror in it shattered even more than it already was, and its glass landed on the floor around the chest. I made my way over to where it now laid, pushing over small tables and knocking candelabras over on my way. I picked up a sharp chunk of glass the size of my hand and looked into it at my disturbing face. Why did _I _have to carry this burden? What huge sin could I have possibly committed before I was born to get the pleasure of having a monster's face?

I sat down on my bed and rolled up my sleeves. _I don't deserve anything but pain_. I thought as I dragged the rugged glass across my skin, watching as hot blood trickled down my arm and landed on the covers of my bed. I kept repeating the action until my arm went numb so I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. I sat there a moment with my head hung back and saw Christine's bewitching face in my mind.

I took a deep breath, feeling all the anger release itself from me and then thought more about the ring in my pocket. A demon like myself didn't deserve to own such a fine piece of jewelry but Christine, my _angel_ did. I rolled my sleeves back down then silently walked out into the living room and noticed Christine had fallen asleep, still on the sofa I had thrown her on.

I went and stood over her for a minute and watched her steady breathing. Her face was flushed from crying and her eyelashes were wet. I kneeled down beside her and gently picked up her left hand, careful not to wake her, and kissed it softly. Then I took the ring from my pocket and slipped it on her ring finger and smiled slightly at how it went wonderfully with the color of her pale skin. I admired how delicate and enchanting she looked and felt deep regret for not being more cautious and keeping her curious hands away from my mask. She was too good to see my face and I should not have yelled at her the way I did back in the catacombs. I should have never even gotten involved with her as an angel and just let her be. But I was in too deep now. This angel on my sofa was _mine_ and I would never let her go. I would lock her away and force her to love me and my disgusting face if I had to, and I hated myself because I knew I would.

As I was admiring Christine, I heard a splash in the lake and the faint noise of feet walking in water coming from outside my house. For a moment I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me since none of my traps had been pulled, but as the footsteps got louder and closer, I realized it was real. Someone had managed to actually bypass all my traps!

I quickly stood up and scanned my eyes across the room in search of my mask and wig but remembered they were probably still lying in the passageways that led down to my house. I had no choice but to go meet my intruder without them and so I gave one last glance at Christine's sleeping form before I rushed out the door.

I stuck to the shadows and watched as a man trudged through the lake towards my home. I saw how my boat was a couple of yards from shore and water was heard sloshing on the inside of it like it had been tipped over. The fool.

As he got a little closer I realized exactly who this man was…no man at all but the boyish fop, Raoul. He had probably come in an attempt to save Christine from a monster. I felt my heart become submerged in pain as I remembered Christine sitting close to the boy while she told him about the angel of music had been teaching her.

As he approached the front door with a look of determination of his face, I reached for my Punjab lasso and held it firm in my hand waiting for just the right moment. Raoul stopped at the door and drew out a sword from his belt and lifted his foot as if he was going to kick down the door. I would like to have seen him try, he was rich and had quit clearly seen no type of action in all his life except for that in books. His little strength would surly fail him.

But before he could try, I swiftly came up behind him and wrapped my Punjab lasso tightly around his neck causing him to drop his weapon and move his hands up towards the merciless rope around his neck trying to get it off, but I only pulled it tighter causing him to choke and make a grunting noise.

"Where…is Christine?" He managed to get out slowly in between struggled gasps for air. I concluded I assumed correctly when I thought he was after Christine. He actually thought he had a right to her when she was mine which, come to think of it, made me glad I didn't have my mask and wig; I wanted the boy to see who had brought his untimely end so I spun him around and pinned him against the wall in front of me, never taking the rope from his throat. I leaned in towards his face making sure he had a good view of Christine's Angel of Music.

"You don't need to worry about it. The Angel of Music has her safely under his wing." I said in a mocking tone. I barley loosened the grip I had on his neck allowing him more air so he could talk. I wanted to hear his words fuelled by jealousy and confirm that I had won.

"Let her go!" He shot with what I could tell was false bravery. I didn't much care for what he said so I returned my vice like grip and let the lasso dig into his skin until his eyes started to roll back in his head. I could feel the life escaping him through his last rugged breaths and it filled my senses, with a stimulating feeling of only a drug could bring. Yes…I did enjoy the feeling of my enemy becoming limp in my hands.

"Chr…Chris-" He tried to speak and it amused me that he was losing his ability to even form one word now. But then it hit me; he was trying to say Christine. My thoughts raced back to the angel lying on my sofa right now as I was committing this murder. What would she do if she found out I killed her childhood friend? My muscles went weak at the thought and I felt my grip loosen once again. If she already loathed me for my lie and my face, she would for sure want no part of me after this. She would never feel any ounce of love for me even if I did lock her up and force her to. She would only hate me.

I felt my hands release the Vicomte, causing him to stumble to the floor, landing on his bottom and he crawled away from me in a crab like motion. Fear was visible in his eyes and as he tried to stand he put one hand to his throat and one in front of him pleading for mercy.

"Leave, Now!" I shouted. "Don't come back! If I ever so much as see you look at Christine I will murder you on the spot!" I warned as I watched him, now running back through the water to reach the boat that had now drifted further out into the lake. I watched him struggle in the water to get to it only for a second, then walked off to retrieve my mask and wig. After putting them back in place, I went back in my house and slammed the door shut, forgetting that Christine was asleep. I stopped right in the entrance way and looked down at her to make sure was not wakened. I felt relief when I saw that she had not even moved since I left.

I took a deep breath and looked at the palms of my hands. They itched to finish the job of killing Raoul but I knew it was best to just leave him. If he was smart, he would keep his mouth shut and his hands off of _my_ Christine. I needed a drink. It would help put out the blood thirsty fire coursing through my veins and help me decide my next move would be. I needed to think of a plan. With that, I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey to calm my nerves.

**Christine POV**

I had slept very deeply on the sofa in Erik's home. A kind of sleep that did not leave me feeling refreshed but perhaps more tired than before I had fallen asleep. I slowly rose to my feet trying to recall what happened the night before. I noticed I was still in the skimpy ballet outfit form rehearsals yesterday and wondered how long I had slept. I put my hand up to my mouth to accompany a gasp of shock that hit me like a rock. The memories of yesterday came flooding back to me and it caused my head to spin. My Angel…was no angel at all but a man! I automatically felt very exposed in my outfit that barley covered my legs.

I was stuck in a house under the Opera Populaire with some man who had pretended to be an angel and had no clue as to how to escape to the top! I began to tremble with fear of what would happen to me. I hugged my arms around my body in a sad attempt to comfort myself, but noticed a cold texture on my right arm where my hand was touching. I looked down and saw the rose ring I had admired the other day. Had Erik given it to me? I didn't remember…

The thought had me slowly making my way through the house to look for the masked man. What had happened to him? The house was silent and the last thing I could recall of him was that there were loud crashing sounds coming from Erik's room as I had cried myself to sleep.

I was careful to keep my footsteps silent as I crept through the house trying to stay hidden. I now felt a sense of fear of Erik, I felt like he was a stranger now. The Angel I believed him to be was just simply made up, and I was foolish enough to believe in it. I looked back down at the ring, it seemed to be the only thing left of my Angel of music and I couldn't help but remember the dance we shared and the stories we exchanged while eating cookies I had made us.

I then peered around the corner and looked into the dining room. I saw Erik asleep in in his usual spot at the dinner table. His legs were crossed at his ankles and laid out straight in front of him, while his arms were folded on his chest. He now had his mask and wig back on, and I was a little disappointed. His face was…different, but I wanted another chance to observe it without all the stress of yelling and being drug down cold tunnels. This _man_ now felt like a stranger to me and I wanted to meet him again, it seemed like the first time I met him was when I took his mask and It didn't set well for me to start with all the hard feelings that its removal brought.

I was still reluctant though to even be around him. I was a little apprehensive due to his ruse; what else was he hiding from me? What was he planning to do in that mind of his that now seemed even more like a dark mystery to me than ever before?

I languidly walked over to his sleeping figure, every movement I made, I was careful to keep it silent. The last thing I wanted to do was wake him. I was sure that would only cause him anger and I didn't want to face his temper, which seemed to be the only part of him I truly knew.

As I got closer I noticed that on the table was a rose and a bottle of whiskey that was almost empty. I picked up the rose and stared down into its deep red petals. It truly _was_ a mirror image of Erik. I picked off some of the petals and watched them fall to the floor by Erik's feet. I had just uncovered one of Erik's many folds, revealing more of his petals and thought of the many new surfaces of him I needed to relearn. I realized that there were so many things about him to learn, I just needed to start picking at him, one petal at a time.

"Yes Christine?" I heard Erik's voice causing me to jump and look up from the rose towards him.

"I-um…" I didn't know what to say. I felt a slight bit of trepidation in my throat, along with confusion that caused words to get stuck at the back of my tongue, refusing to escape my mouth. I had many questions I wanted to ask him, in order to get to know the man, like about his face, his childhood, his family, and how he got to the opera house. But I also had questions about the ring on my finger, and what he planned on doing with me now that I have seen his face. I could only imagine what ideas he had in his mind since he probably hated me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he stood up and slowly moved in the direction of the kitchen, never taking his eyes off of me, waiting for my answer.

"No, not really." I said slowly. I still felt a little shook up after yesterday and didn't feel like eating yet.

"Well is there anything you need?" He questioned again as he stopped and looked at me, rubbing his eyes and face as if he was still a little sleepy. Why was he acting normal? I expected him to still be yelling at me for discarding his mask and talking to Raoul.

"No…I'm fine." I said skeptically. He went to turn and walk down the hallway towards his bedroom I assumed but then he stopped suddenly and spoke up again.

"By the way Christine, You sang great for the managers yesterday. I'm very proud of you." He walked towards me as he talked and stopped right in front of me.

"You were the true angel yesterday, and I'm sorry for everything last night. My words cannot express the guilt I feel for what I did to you." He lifted his hand up toward my upper arm but stopped before he could touch it. He just left his hand in midair, a mere inch away from my arm's skin. I looked at his eyes which were staring down at my arm in a melancholy way. I didn't understand and looked to the area of my skin he was looking at and gasped when I saw a bruise the size of his fingers.

"Oh, Christine. I didn't know. I will never hurt you again." He said as he switched his gaze to my eyes. I looked down instead of returning it though. I couldn't take the sadness that was radiating out of his eyes.

"Its ok, I'm fine." I said hardly a whisper as I put my hand over the bruise. I looked at my other arm and saw more bruises identical to the other. I needed to leave the room. I didn't want to look at the bruises anymore and be reminded of the temper Erik held so found an excuse to leave and put it out of my mind.

"I have rehearsals. I need to get dressed in some real clothes so I can go to the top. Today is the day I get fitted for costumes." I rushed through the rooms as I tore myself away from Erik's uncomfortable eyes, and went to my room to collect my thoughts.

After putting a dress on that covered my arms, I left my room to find Erik so he could take me to the top. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of going back in his tunnels with him but I had to get to rehearsals. I found him waiting by the front door and he extended his arm when he saw me and I cautiously grabbed it, waiting for him to bruise me once again.

"You will go straight to rehearsals, then come directly to the chapel for me to take you back down. I will not permit you to stop and talk to _anyone. _Am I understood?" He said sternly and it puzzled me.

"I thought we had lessons at six, not immediately after rehearsals. I have stuff I need to do with Meg." I protested. I didn't want to spend more time with this strange man than I had to. I had even planned on sleeping with the other dancers again if I was allowed to even though I was now a singer. I wasn't sure if I was ready to uncover Erik's petals yet. I just wanted a break from his presence so I could work through everything in my mind. It was hard to think with him even in the same house as me.

"After yesterday, I decided it would be best to keep you out of the reach of Raoul. You're young and have so much to learn. I can't have people like him taking advantage of you. You're coming straight back to me after rehearsals every day from now on, and if you don't I will have to go up and get you myself." He ordered. I opened my mouth to speak against his words but was stopped when he lifted his hand to silence me.

"You will not argue with me. Now come." He walked out the door and I had no choice but to follow, unable to pull my arm from his. I wanted away from this man even though I knew deep down inside of me I still wanted to cling to him as the angel he was, but my instincts went against it. Maybe I would take up Raoul on his offer to stay at his house, to put a safe distance between me and Erik.

**Well I promise Christine will come to love Erik again so just please stay with me! She's just a little confused right now since her beloved angel just turned into a man with a disfigured face….pretty shocking if you ask me. I hope you could understand her feelings that I tried to write. I was hoping she gave you a vibe that she was curiouse about this guy but was also a little apprehensive. I guess she's just a little confused. **

**By the way, soon I might take a break to write and get ahead of you in the chapters so I can update earlier, possibly every day :)**

**Chapters from now on will become a little more eventful with the plot picking up, so just hang in there :) I have BIG plans…er…uh..Erik has big plans :)**

**Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy 20****th**** Chapter!**

**I'm gonna try to buckle down and upload more often now in the next two weeks though, because in two weeks my parents will be putting on a 'fiddle camp' that I am supposed to come and help out with, but in the location that it's at, there's no internet connection….soooo that means I can't update for a week :/ I will try to get as many chapters put down until then :)**

**Also thank yall for all of the reviews :)**

**Wellllll here ya go, I shall meet you all down at the bottom of the page :)**

**Erik POV**

Christine was backstage getting fitted for her costume so I went to my box and watched the rest of the cast rehearse. I found that I couldn't concentrate on what was happening on the stage below me due to the fact that I was consumed in thoughts that I couldn't push out of my head.

I felt desperate for Christine and I hated myself for it. I felt trapped. That blasted Vicomte knew now that I was no angel, no ghost, but a man and so did Christine. This morning she seemed so distant from me. She didn't even say much to me or eat when I asked if she was hungry; and while I led her up to the top of the opera, there was an awkward energy that surrounded us and made me uncomfortable.

I knew Raoul would use that to his advantage. He was most likely angry with me for nearly taking his life last night and would seek revenge. I couldn't allow him to take it out on Christine in some way so I asked her to come straight back to the chapel after rehearsals. I couldn't risk him taking her from me. I had to do something more though since Raoul now knew where I lived, perhaps he followed us last night and that is how he managed to escape my traps and figure out I was a disfigured man. No doubt since I foolishly spared his life he would tell people what he saw. I had to keep Christine oblivious to any rumors he may start and I had to keep her in a safe place where Raoul couldn't get to her since he now knew the way to my home.

I decided to wait a few days until I did anything drastic. I had come up with a plan early this morning while I drank some whiskey and decided to act on it if Raoul did cause any trouble. I would have Nadir to help me if I needed, so until then, the only thing I needed to worry about was stitching up the small bond Christine and I shared had before my mask came off.

Christine. How I so badly wanted things to go back to normal between us. I couldn't help but think how lovely she looked this morning. I had felt her presence enter the dining room while I slept in the chair and it caused me to wake up. I stayed still and watched her, realizing she thought I was still asleep. I didn't want to say anything for a minute, simply because I wanted to admire her beauty and actions without her knowing I was aware of her being in the room. She picked up the rose I had lying on the dining table. I had been looking at it because it reminded me of her beauty and uniqueness. Roses were different than all other flowers, more elegant in a modest way and don't need but one red color to look bewitching.

It was a mesmerizing sight to watch her hold the rose. It complemented her nicely and I wanted to simply gaze at the scene in front of me forever. I watched as she then began to pick off its petals and it confused me. She was obviously deep in thought while she did that and I could see she had a reason. I noticed how her blue eyes followed the path way of the petals to the floor and a couple of them landed on my outstretched feet.

As I looked at her fingers plucking the delicate petals from its bud, I noticed the rose ring that I had given her was still on her finger. Had she seen it yet? Surely she has…but she hasn't taken it off. I suddenly felt excited. Did that mean she forgave me? All I wanted then was to talk to her and be in her presence, with the idea that she didn't care if I was a disfigured man, swimming around in my head.

"Yes Christine?" I said so she would know I was awake. Was she hungry? Is that why she came in here? She was probably expecting breakfast like normal and I foolishly slept in late. Normally I was up way before her. I blamed the Whiskey for that.

She whipped her head up in surprise and I could see that she was searching for words. "I-um…" She stammered. That was when I knew things were not back to normal. It was clear that she was uncomfortable around me now and it made me sick. It was evident that she no longer believed me to be an angel. Just the way she looked at me now showed it, and what angel would have a face like mine? I would just have to act normal and show her nothing was different about me now that I was just a man in her eyes. I had to show her that I was not someone to fear just because of my face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. I slowly walked in the direction of the kitchen, I figured she would say yes. I couldn't remember when the last time was that she had eaten. Probably not since breakfast yesterday.

"No, not really." She spoke her words slowly and she looked skeptical of me. Did she think I would poison her? I wasn't sure exactly what was running through her mind but I feared she was becoming like everyone else -scared of me and my face.

"Well is there anything you need?" I questioned, hoping she would want something so things would go back to normal.

"No…I'm fine." She seemed guarded like she was expecting something bad to happen. I started to just walk off to clear my head since she didn't need anything, but as I was leaving I remembered I never once told her she sang good yesterday and I had let that totally slip by me in all the anger. I felt remorse for not even acknowledging her bravery, but instead giving her a reason to loath me.

"By the way Christine, You sang great for the managers yesterday. I'm very proud of you." That was all I was going to say but I found myself trapped in her eyes and walking towards her. My eyes then ventured across the rest of her body and for the first time since yesterday morning, I realized that Christine was still in her ballet costume. It was rather revealing and I was glad she wouldn't have to wear it on stage anymore.

But then my eyes came to rest on something I would regret for eternity, and it was now permanently burned into my mind. I felt like a rogue; the monster I was. No wonder she was being so standoffish.

"You were the true angel yesterday, and I'm sorry for everything last night. My words cannot express the guilt I feel for what I did to you." I told her while my hand hovered over the bruises on her arm. I wanted nothing more than to just take everything back, and for Christine to love me even with my face. Now, though, I knew that would _never_ happen. I couldn't blame her. I gave her more than enough reasons to want to stay away from me, but I knew I had to show her I could love her and give her _anything_. I wouldn't even ask her to love me in return.

**Raoul POV**

I could hear my heart pounding heavily in my ears. My throat was burning and all I could think about was that this ugly excuse for a man had Christine. I wouldn't lose to this gargoyle, I had to get Christine from him; God only knows what he was going to do with her.

I felt my breaths become shallower and my throat was closing up. Darkness started to surround me and everything went numb. I began to relax and then before I could register what was going on, I felt my body hit a hard surface. My senses started to come back and I could smell lake water. I opened my eyes and saw the man that took Christine looming over me. He opened his mouth to yell something but I felt myself jolt violently awake. It was a dream. I felt a sense of relief wash over me. There was no angel of music, or any man that taught Christine how to sing.

I was breathing hard and Sweat had soaked my sheets. I ran my hand through my wet hair and sat up. Thank God I was home, and none of that ever happened.

I slowly stood up, but felt dizzy as soon as my feet hit the floor and my head began to throb. I steadied myself by putting my hand on the wall next to my bed and just stood there for a minute. When I felt sturdy enough, I languidly made my way towards the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face hoping it would make me more alert, but I still felt groggy. I grabbed a towel and dried my face off, and as I put down the towel I noticed my reflection in the mirror.

My hands immediately shot up to my neck. I felt my body go numb and my heart stopped. It was real. I bolted out of the bathroom and got dressed as fast as I could, careful to cover up the sore red mark around my neck.

"Philippe?" I called as I made my way into the living room. I needed to tell him about that monster at the opera house. I needed to do something like get the managers involved, or the police, and I knew no one would believe just me.

"Do you know where my brother is?" I frantically asked a maid that was walking by me with some folded towels.

"He's at the opera house." I stared at her in confusion. Why would he leave so early and go without me?

"Did he say why he left so early?"

"It's not early. It's two in the afternoon. In fact, he should be coming back any minute." I walked away from her immediately and grabbed my cloak. It was late, and I had to get to Christine before that blasted madman took her down underground again. I had to get her to come back to my house where it would be safe. I had to take her away from the opera house whether she wanted to or not. I would give her a room all her own and make sure she was happy, while I would try to get her to realize this angel of hers is only a man, one that is _dangerous_ and could kill her.

When I got to the opera house I plowed my way to the stage. There was hardly anyone around except for a few stage hands. Damn! Rehearsals were obviously over and Christine was probably gone. I slumped down into one of the first row chairs in the house and rested my head in my hand. I needed to figure out what to do next.

**Christine POV**

During rehearsals, I found that I was having trouble concentrating on learning my new role. The whole morning so far had been a blur. All I could do was think about how my Angel lied to me…he was only a man and I didn't know how to feel about it yet.

The only part of the day so far that I could remember clearly was when I was getting fitted for my costumes. The lady that was taking my measurements had noticed the bruises on my arms and when she asked me about them I had no idea what to say so I just looked down at my feet and kept quiet. I couldn't think of a lie, not when I had them on both arms and they were the size of a large man's hands. She told me that if I needed anything I could always come to her so I thanked her for her kindness and tried to push it out of my head.

When rehearsals were over with, I started to walk swiftly to the chapel. I kept my pace quick, and took a different path to avoid bumping into Raoul. I didn't want to see him. I was too afraid of what Erik might do, I didn't want to anger him again by going against his word. Part of me however did wish that Raoul would come steel me away so I wouldn't have to go back underground with a man who was now a stranger to me. If he took me, then Erik wouldn't be able to get mad at me since it would be Raoul's fault. But I knew I never really would let Raoul take me. If Erik had bruised me in his anger, who knew what he would do to Raoul.

"Christine!" I heard Meg's voice call after me on my way to the chapel. I wasn't allowed to even talk to _her_, so I tried to act like I didn't hear her and sped up my pace, but Meg was relentless.

"Christine! Are you angry with me? Why are ignoring me?" She asked as she jogged to catch up to me. I never stopped walking and kept my head facing forward as I hastily made my way down the hallway.

"I'm not mad at you Meg, I'm just in a big hurry is all." I told her as she matched my quick pace and walked next to me.

"Where too?"

"I'm going to the chapel to talk to my father. I really miss him right now." I lied. I hated being dishonest with my dearest friend, but I knew it was foolish to say anything more about Erik.

"Oh. Well can I walk with you until you get there?" I knew I probably shouldn't let her since I wasn't supposed to see anyone but I didn't care. I loved Meg, and if I had to lie to her for Erik, I would at least let her walk with me.

"Sure." I replied and slowed my steps.

Meg was silent for a few seconds until she quickly found something to say.

"Well did you realize the Masquerade ball is tomorrow?" She questioned in an excited tone.

"Oh really? That soon? I guess time got away from me. Raoul only asked me yesterday you know."

"Well you're never around anymore. You disappear everyday around six."

"I guess that's why I hardly heard anyone talk about it then."

"Do you have what you are going to wear picked out?"

"Meg, I don't even know if I'm going. I have so much I need to do…" I wanted to go but I knew Erik would most likely never let me; not if he wants me back with him immediately after rehearsals every day.

"But what about Raoul? You said you'd go with him."

"I didn't say any such thing. You agreed that I would go with him _for _me." I said with a hint of a smile to let her know I wasn't angry.

"Well he is still expecting you to go with him, and so is everybody else. The whole opera house has noticed you two being around each other and people are beginning to talk you know."

"I've barley been around him. People like to gossip, they see two people talking and they assume the craziest of things."

"Mhhm. Well I saw the both of you cuddling on the roof yesterday." She grinned as she nudged my arm.

"We were not!" I defended. I was relieved when we finally came to the chapel door. My cheeks were red from embarrassment over this conversation and I was glad it would finally be over.

"Well I'll see you whenever you decide to show up next. You've been gone and on you own a lot lately and you should really come spend some time with me and the other ballerinas today." She said while she pulled me into a hug before I entered thru the Chapel door.

Erik was leaning on the wall by the alter with his arms crossed across his chest. He held such an omnipotent vibe I felt like leaving to go with Meg instead, but I stood my ground in front of the door and just stared at him.

"Your rehearsal lacked emotion today Christine, we will have to work on that in our lessons." He said in a professional tone.

"I had trouble focusing." He didn't say anything to my response, instead he quit leaning on the wall and reached out his hand for me to take.

"Come, let's go." He spoke, and I took his hand. He took me down a longer way that didn't include the normal boat ride through the lake, and I would have been more concerned but I found my brain was more interested in being engrossed with its thoughts than what way we were taking to Erik's house.

I thought a lot about Raoul. I hadn't given much thought to what my emotions were towards him lately, and I could tell he was interested in me since the first day I had seen him at the Opera house when he took me on a walk. I knew the smartest and most logical thing to do was to be associated with him and allow him to court me, but I didn't know if I could bring myself to do that if I didn't love him. But then, maybe I shouldn't even waste my time contemplating that option since Erik forbid me to have anything to do with Raoul.

When we at last entered the threshold of Erik's home, the aroma of some type of food hit my nose. I couldn't tell what it was, but it smelled very enticing.

"Christine, I have a surprise for you." Erik said while he let go of my hand and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Stay right there, I shall be right back." His words held enthusiasm as he took graceful strides into the kitchen.

When He returned he held a basket and whatever was in it was covered in a cloth. Laying on top of the cloth were three red roses with black satin ties. Where did he get all of these roses?

Without saying a word he went and held opened the front door for me and gestured for me to walk through.

"After you Mademoiselle." His voice sounded very proper, it was very elegant and I found myself enthralled in its smooth tones.

I slowly walked through the door, never taking my eyes off of Erik. I felt my eyebrows hold a crease caused by confusion and curiosity. Why were we leaving?

He followed me out the door then led me to the gondola at the edge of the lake. I didn't have the slightest idea what was going to happened but I didn't feel nervous like I thought I should have.

He helped me into small boat and I sat on the red plush seat. I watched him steadily as he rowed us out to the middle of the lake. He made every paddle look effortless and…bewitching. His facial expression showed a faint smile that caused the corners of his mask to rise every time he looked down and saw I was gazing at him. I should have looked away whenever he looked at me, but I couldn't help myself, I liked staring into his miss matched eyes, and for some strange reason they were very comforting and soft. I didn't need to feel suspicious of the fact this man was taking me out to the middle of a cold deep lake. His eyes spoke words of trust, I knew I could believe them.

Erik slowly brought the gondola to a stop and he just let it drift with the calm motion of the water. He sat down next to me and put the basket in between us.

"I thought we could eat lunch out here this afternoon." He said with a smile. I liked the way he looked when he smiled. Even though I couldn't see most of it due to the mask, it made his eyes soft and his energy light. It provoked an odd feeling in me to want to scoot closer to him and wrap myself up in his arms, but I resisted that urge. Instead I felt myself smile back at him.

With a steady hand, Erik poured some wine and handed me a glass. Then he put the roses beside me and removed the cloth covering the basket. To my delight he revealed croissants and cheese. I felt my tummy rumble at the sight of it and I realized just how long it'd been since I'd eaten.

"It looks great, Erik." I'm sure the tone of my words gave away how excited I was to fill my mouth with the taste of the food he brought.

He lightly chuckled in response and handed me some of the wonderful looking cookery. His laugh was so mesmerizing and it reminded me of when we danced together. I was almost tempted to ask him to dance myself and was somewhat disappointed that we couldn't because of the fact we were in this small boat.

But I liked the setting that surrounded us, it was calm and serine. The sound of water lapping gently against the boat was very relaxing, and it was dimly lit since we were underground. I'm sure though that it would have been pitch black if it weren't for the lantern Erik had at the end of the boat and the other lanterns that lined some places of the shore.

As I took a bite my eyes closed and I became lost in the simple flavor that engulfed my tongue. It was splendid.

"Christine." Erik spoke, and I savored the sound of my name coming from his lips. "I'm very proud of you, you were very brave when the managers asked you to sing yesterday."

I let out a small laugh, then began to reply. "I was very nervous. Who knew the managers would ask me, a new ballerina to sing when I don't think they even really knew I could let out a single note. If I didn't know any better, I would probably say Raoul had something to do with persuading the Managers to hear me." I jested. However, I saw that he cringed when I spoke Raoul's name, but he quickly recovered.

"Well you did very well and-" He stopped talking when he saw that I gave a slight shiver.

"I should have told you to put something warmer on, it can get very cold down here in the winter. Here take this." He said as he wrapped his cloak around my shoulders. I would have protested and told him I was fine but as soon as the fabric touched my skin I felt the remnants of his warmth and it was very soothing. I pulled the black cloak around me even tighter, cocooning myself in its smell that made my stomach flip flop. Its aroma was that of parchment and cinnamon and I couldn't make myself stop secretly smelling it in in between breaths. It was like a drug and I couldn't have enough of it.

I'm not sure how long we spent out there on the lake but it all went by so fast with laughter and food. We talked of books we've read and which composers we favored and why. But eventually the conversation took a turn towards a topic I think took Erik by surprise. I couldn't help myself, but I had to ask the question that caused this change of topic. I was itching to know and I felt like now would be the time to ask while the mood was light.

"Erik." I spoke after the conversation had come to a pause. "Did you mean to give me this ring?" I asked as I showed him my left hand that held the beautiful rose ring.

"Yes. It's yours." His voice was now serious and he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Are you sure? It's a really nice ring and-"

"I gave it to you Christine, because a monster like me doesn't deserve to possess something so beautiful. It belongs on the finger of someone as breathtaking as you." He interrupted me. I had to replay his words in my mind to truly register them. He called me breathtaking? I felt my lips _beg_ to curve into a giant smile, but I repressed them from doing so since the mood Erik was now giving off seemed very serious. But then I realized, he called himself a _monster_. Did he say that because of his face?

"Erik." I put my hand on top of his which was resting on the seat beside him. "You're no monster. You're a kind man who I'm very grateful to have in my life." My words were all very true. I _was _glad I knew him, He inspired feelings in me I have never felt before, and though he has scared me in the past, I found it impossible to remain in fear of him. Also, He has helped my voice so much, and I doubt I would have ever sung one note for the managers if I hadn't have thought only of Erik while I sang.

He was silent for a long moment until he looked me in the eyes and grabbed my left hand, he kept his gaze locked on the ring that was placed on my finger.

"Please forgive me, for everything. The lie, my temper, _everything._ I am not worthy to be in your presence and I hope that you can keep this ring, and forgive my many faults every time you look at it." I watched his lips as he spoke, then looked down at the ring. The thought of wearing a piece of jewelry that came from _him_ sounded too good to be true.

"When you look at it, please think of how I love you and would never harm you. Please think of the _man_ inside of this corpse that has been awakened by you, Christine." His voice sounded somewhat desperate for me to understand, and I felt my blood begin to race at the thought of his words.

_Love_.

Surely my young imagination was just making things up for him to say. Surely I only heard what I wanted to hear. He loved _me?_ Was I really worth those emotions? I never really ever pictured a man other than my papa saying that to me before. Not many men even glanced in my direction when I was the daughter of a broke violin player, or the outcast ballerina. Yes, Raoul has given me some attention but that was because he knew me since we were only children, and now suddenly I couldn't even picture him saying those words.

Love. I liked the way it sounded when it came from Erik's lips.

I looked up to see his eyes scanning me with emotions filled with sadness and admiration. I locked my gaze with him and instinctively, before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him on his flawless cheek. I was so filled with emotions I couldn't identify, that I couldn't find words.

On the side of his face with no mask, I saw a small glistening tear that slipped from his eye and down his smooth cheek. It looked like a rare diamond and I wanted to catch it, and keep it from ever returning to _my_ Erik's eyes. I had never seen him cry before and the sight provoked tears of my own.

Instead of saying anything, I just rested my head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him. I watched as he grabbed one of the roses that he brought and stuck it in my hair. I closed my eyes and reveled in the comfort his fingers brought when he touched my brown curls.

"You are an Angel, Christine." He spoke softly.

That was the last thing that was spoken for several hours. We just floated across the lake cuddled up together until we lost track of time and slipped into our own world.

**I hope yall enjoyed that :D please Let me know if ya didn't, or did by leaving me a review. I hope that you found everything realistic and in character for everyone :)**

**Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, so I read my story back from the beginning yesterday and I noticed a mistake. I wrote that the masquerade is supposed to be held on the same night as Faust's first production….so I'm going to try to fix things in this chapter because I think I should go back and change things. I hope you find everything believable. **

**Enjoy:) **

***Don't own Phantom of the Opera***

**Raoul POV**

I decided on what needed to be done. Christine could not keep disappearing with this unseen man and I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't dare go down in his lair again, not where he had every advantage. I wasn't going to risk my life like before. No, I would take action above ground, in front of many people. The Opera Ghost as he posed to be would never show himself in public, not with his hideous face.

I would make Christine come with me after the masquerade ball. I would tell her while we're there who exactly this angel was so she would feel more compelled never to return to him. In the middle of the crowd that the ball would bring, her angel would never be able to swoop down and take her from me, only to fill her head with more lies. I had the upper hand. My looks held the ace. All I had to do was stay in public with Christine, and the ugly beast would never show up. He most likely lived underground because of his appearance, and I wondered how Christine could even think he was an angel with his _face._

But then I remembered, was Christine even going with me to the ball? After all, Meg had said yes for her. I needed to confirm this now since the event would be taking place tomorrow. I had to find Christine, hopefully she wasn't with that crazed man.

As I went down hallways in search of her, I saw Meg standing outside the ballerina's, room about to enter and thought maybe she would know where Christine was, if she was even above ground.

"Meg!" I called to her in a voice that showed excitement.

"Raoul?" She looked back at me before she got a chance to open the door and started to walk towards me. She looked confused like she questioned that fact that I was actually talking to her. But something else about her expression showed something more…did she perhaps find me attractive? I remembered how she blushed when Christine introduced me to her, but I figured she would be over such feelings by now. Especially since she encouraged the idea of me being with Christine. But I couldn't blame her if my gorgeous looks still taunted her.

"Meg, do you know where Christine is? I need to talk to her." Her facial expression dropped slightly at the mention of Christine's name.

"She went to the chapel a few hours ago. That's the last I've seen of her all day. She has been very good at disappearing lately." I felt my body go cold and twist into worry. So she _was_ with that madman.

"Then when you see her next, could you please tell her to meet me by the stairs of the lobby when the Masquerade starts?"

"Yes, I will do that."

"Thank you." With that, I left to go make preparations for the ball. I still needed something to wear, and I needed to prepare my guest bedroom for Christine.

**Madam Giry POV**

"Mother, have you seen Christine?"

"I'm afraid not dear. " I told my Daughter as I was walking towards the manager's office.

"Well, I need to tell her something before the Masquerade ball tomorrow."

"You'll probably just have to wait and tell her during rehearsals tomorrow. What is it you need to tell her? Maybe if I see her I could give her the message."

"Well Raoul told me to tell Christine to meet him by the stairs in the lobby when the masquerade starts." I stopped walking when she said this.

"So they are going together? I have heard rumors but I'm not much of one to believe unless I see it."

"Well…maybe. You see she never really said yes, I might have said it for her." What did she mean? How could you say yes for someone else? It made entirely no sense to me.

I shot Meg a confused look and she began to explain. "Well when Raoul asked Christine, I was there. Christine just looked very shocked, and I couldn't let her ruin her golden opportunity. I told Raoul that she would love to go and pulled her away from the scene before she could protest." Meg gave me a guilty smile. I believe I would have scolded her for getting into someone else's business, but I wanted Christine to go with Raoul myself. It wasn't healthy for her to be alone all the time…or with _him_ and I figured the ball would be good for her. Besides, Christine could use the support of a man as rich as the Vicomte. I found I much rather liked the idea of them together and decided to make sure myself, that she would go with Raoul. Perhaps she'd fall for him.

"Have you considered the possibility that she didn't want to go?" As much as I wanted Christine to go, I knew I should probably discipline Meg a little so she would learn to keep out of other people's business. "I know you're not much of one to remember dates, but the opening of Faust is also the day of the ball. Perhaps she has been alone so frequently to rehears her voice and hasn't had the time to get something to wear." I saw my words hit Meg like cold water. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"Oh! All this talk about a ball and that slipped my mind completely! Time really went by fast mother! I must go practice!" She completely missed the point. But I had no time to tell her since she then ran off in a frantic rush.

I continued my path to the manager's office and when I got there I noticed their drapes were pulled to keep anyone from seeing in. When I knocked on the door, Andre opened it in a rush and pulled me inside.

"Madam Giry! We are in a state of panic! Have you seen Miss Daae?" Firmin asked from the desk he was sitting at while he rubbed his forehead with both hands.

"No, monsieur she has disappeared." I knew she was most likely with Erik, and I cursed him for it. It seemed as though everyone wanted Christine today!

"Well the show is tomorrow and she has only had two rehearsals! My god, please help us! Make sure she's practicing, or…just do something! We're considering offering Carlotta money to come back and sing for us instead!"

"I thought she did very well this morning during rehearsals. Almost as if she's known how to sing the pieces for a while now." No doubt Erik has worked with her on them before he even sent the letter to the managers asking her to sing. That was the one thing I was grateful to him for, however we wouldn't be in this frantic mess if it wasn't for him. "It isn't my fault you two employed such a young girl to carry a job like this, and with hardly any time before the performance." I shook my head at them.

"We are holding this to _your_ responsibility Madam. We asked you to do something about the note the opera ghost sent and you didn't."

"I talked to him. But he refused to change his mind and I wasn't going press him further." I protested. I would not let them put this on me. "This Opera house is your responsibility, I'm sorry if you can't handle the ghost that comes with it." I didn't like arguing with my employers but I felt like I needed to defend myself.

"Then just what do you propose we do?!" Andre practically shouted.

"I suppose maybe I could do as you wished and talk to Christine, but I trust her abilities, monsieur." I knew Erik would have her ready to sing, he was a perfectionist and I'm sure he wouldn't be able to even consider the thought of Christine singing one wrong note on stage.

The managers both looked at each other confirming what their decision would be.

"I can't let her give us a bad reputation tomorrow simply because she got nervous or didn't know her lines." Firmin said after exhaling a deep breath. "Please just go talk to her and see if she'll be able to do it, then let us know by the end of today whether we need to beg Carlotta to come back or not."

"I can do that monsieur."

"Good. Now, go on, we have lots to do in preparation for the show tomorrow and the Masquerade ball." Andre said while shooing me out the door with his hand.

After I left, and started down a hallway, I realized I didn't know how I was possibly going to talk to Christine by the end of today if she never showed up. I had an eerie feeling about going down to Erik's lair in order to find her, especially after the last visit when he seemed rather angry.

I decided to just go to my room and think things out for a moment. When I got there, I shut my door and plopped down on my bed. As I closed my eyes I heard my door knob click and when I looked up, I saw that it was locked. However I wasn't scared. I knew it was one of Erik's tricks.

"Madam Giry." I heard Erik call and it sounded like his voice was coming from the walls around me.

"Yes Erik?" I looked up trying to pin point the exact direction in where his voice was coming from.

"You are to inform the managers that Christine is more than ready to perform tomorrow."

"But the managers told me to talk to _her,_ not the opera ghost." I said bluntly. I was angry at him just for causing this stressful situation.

"I have been preparing her for this. I can assure you, _she_ will outshine any Prima Donna in all of France." Had no doubt in my mind that his words were true, but I couldn't help thinking of how Christine might have felt about this. She was very nervous when singing for the managers, and as a mother, I worried for how she would do in an actual performance.

"Erik, why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just leave her alone? I can only imagine how stressed out she is right now; the lead role is a huge burden for someone so young," I wasn't happy with how I dealt with things the last time I saw Erik, and built up the backbone to try and bring him to his senses. "And I don't think you realize that you're keeping her away from people that care for her like _Meg_ in the process." I stated.

"I'm doing her a favor. Her voice is soaring higher than ever before." He justified in a harsh tone.

"Has she even seen your face?" I asked, and immediately I wished that I had never spoke. I covered my mouth and waited for his wrath but none never came.

"Erik, what if she becomes ungrateful for your favors once she sees your face?"

It was silent. No answer came from the walls around me. I must have sat there for an hour waiting for him to speak, but no words ever came. He was gone.

**Erik POV**

The lunch me and Christine had shared out on the gondola had left me fluttery and love sick. Everything went _perfect._ So many things had happened on the small boat and I remembered every detail, simply because it was shared with Christine.

She was such an angel. The words she had spoken in the gondola were like a light in the far distance, and for the first time it almost seemed reachable. _"You're no monster. You're a kind man who I'm very grateful to have in my life." _She spoke those words so smoothly, never once did her voice waver in her proclamation. She sounded entirely truthful, but I knew somewhere deep inside of me, I questioned her statement's validity.

How could she say that to the same man who left bruises on her arm and forced her to look upon something so hideous and distorted…my face. How could she be _grateful_ to have a beast in her life?

I shook my head as I walked down my catacombs to check on my opera house. No, I wouldn't dwell on such thoughts, instead I would savor the beautiful words Christine had blessed me with. I would hold onto them forever…even after she would come to her senses and take them back once she realized what she was actually getting into.

Then, my mind wondered to the memory of a kiss. One that came from Christine. It was that action that had caused tears to stream down my cheeks, and words to choke up in the back of my throat. Not even my _mother_ had given me such a precious gift, and I felt my love grow all the more for the angel that was at _my _home right now. Not only had she blessed me with her words but she had bestowed me with my first kiss. It was strange to think something so simple, that I have seen strangers do casually before, could hold such emotion and…love. When Christine's soft lips touched my cheek, a shiver went down my spine. I would have never imagined how good it could feel, and I wanted Christine to never pull away.

But she did. However, as soon as she rested her head on my shoulder; and I put the rose in her hair and felt her soft luscious curls between my fingers, I found that I liked that type affection just as well. That was the first time in my life I had ever thanked God. I was slowly starting to believe that such a creator did exist, for how else would it to even be possible for a corpse such as myself to ever cuddle up with a beauty like Christine.

I began to think of what she was doing right now…I had reminded her that the production was tomorrow before I left to go make my rounds through the opera house, and she had started practicing before I even walked out of the front door. I almost wished that she would have waited until after I left because her voice was like a prison shackle I would gladly wear. It was difficult to bring myself to leave knowing I could be falling under the spell of her voice instead, but I knew I had to check on things above ground, and I feared she would never truly get anywhere in her practice knowing that I would be listening. She was always a little afraid to mess up in front of me…almost like she was trying to please me.

I stopped to check on the managers first, as always, and make sure things were running smoothly. I could see them through a mirror hanging on the wall.

I saw them pull Madam Giry through the door after she knocked and they began to fuss at her. I went numb when I heard what they said. They didn't have faith In Christine. I however believed Christine would shine on stage. I had given her all the material during our lessons to learn when she was still in the ballet. We had worked at perfecting each piece and filling them with emotion.

Even though the girl has only had two rehearsals with her new part, I knew she could do it. Even this morning during rehearsals when she couldn't focus, she did outstanding. I think I was the only one that noticed she wasn't at her best, only because I had heard her sing the lines in the past with much more power.

"Please just talk to her and see if she'll be able to do it, then let us know by the end of today whether we need to beg Carlotta to come back or not." I heard Firmin practically beg of Madam Giry. Under no circumstances was I going to let Carlotta come back. I'd have to be dead first! But I knew Christine was down in my lair and I couldn't just bring her back up to simply talk to Madam Giry, I had to just go tell the woman what to do myself.

I followed her through my different tunnels and passageways to her bedroom, and locked the door so she wouldn't leave.

"Madam Giry." I called to her in a firm voice.

"Yes Erik?" She seemed tired and stressed.

"You are to inform the managers that Christine is more than ready to perform tomorrow." I commanded, leaving no room for argument. But to my surprise, she did still talk back.

"But the managers told me to talk to her, not the opera ghost." That foolish statement of hers pulled at my nerves and caused my fists to clench.

"I have been preparing her for this. I can assure you, she will outshine any Prima Donna in all of France." I said in a calm voice, trying to become enraged at the women.

"Erik, why are you doing this? Why couldn't you just leave her alone? I can only imagine how stressed out she is right now, the lead role is a huge burden for someone so young, and I don't think you realize that you're keeping her away from people that care for her like Meg in the process." I felt rage rise to my head as she said this. All her words were bitterly true and I loathed every single syllable they held. _I _cared for her, did that not count?

"I'm doing her a favor. Her voice is soaring higher than ever before." I argued back, this time my voice was filled with a hint of anger.

"Has she even seen your face?" She asked calmly. It was those words though, that stopped me cold. All the hatred drained out of me and I only felt forlorn sadness. She has seen my face and the memory of _how _still haunted me.

With that, I walked away before I could hear any more from the woman. I didn't want to face such matters and tried to squeeze it out of my head. I knew Madam Giry would do as I said, she was just being stubborn and didn't know when she pushed too far.

I decided it would be best to go and give Christine a lesson before her big day tomorrow so we could perfect last minute issues. It would be a good distraction after this situation.

**Christine POV**

I couldn't sleep. For the first time, the thought of singing in the lead role tomorrow haunted me. What if I messed up? I could already feel butterflies swarm around in my stomach.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to think of something else. My mind filled with the images of a gondola, the sound of water swishing softly, and...Erik. That lunch we shared was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced! I smiled. I had never returned his cloak to him. Instead when we went back inside after the lunch, I rushed to my room immediately and hung it up in my dresser, hoping that he would forget about it. I loved the way it smelt and I wanted to keep it to snuggle with whenever I wanted.

In fact, I decided I wanted it now. I quickly scurried over to my dresser and grabbed the soft black material. I held it up to my nose for a second and breathed in the intoxicating scent of parchment and cinnamon, then took it to my bed with me. I wrapped my arms around the material like a teddy bear and leaned my face against it.

Then a thought came to me…was this at all close to what it would be like if Erik was sleeping next to me? My cheeks began to burn up at the thought. I knew it was probably wrong of me to do but I couldn't help myself, I pretended it was him, and I closed my eyes and hugged the cloak tighter to my body.

I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the boat ride I had spent with my angel…yes, he was still an angel to me even though in reality I knew he was only a man.

**Well I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of short, but to me it just seemed like it should end there, all nice and wrapped up :) Anyways, the next chapters coming up will hold big events like the production of Faust and the Masquerade ball, so I'm hoping that you're excited to read them? And please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing :D**

**PS: While doing the laundry yesterday, I came up with an idea for a new story that I think yall will like :) I wrote the first chapter already but I'm not going to put anything up yet until I'm at least a good 15 chapters ahead and maybe even done with this story. So be sure to hit the 'follow author' button if you want so you can see when I put it out. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wellllll I didn't really get much updating done did I…..But hey I have an excuse! During the time of day I normally write, I had to go look for a car…My FIRST car! Haha I'm so excited, and happy that I **_**finally **_**got one. yall better watch out for me on the road, I'll probably be the one to accidently put a dent in your car, woopsies :p**

**Anyways, I'm leaving to go help with the fiddle camp on Sunday so I'll try to get in some updating but no promises, I might have to help out with organizing registrations and stuff, we are so behind on things. **

**I need to stop babbling now, so here's the story! Hope you all enjoy :D**

**Christine POV**

I felt my heart pound harder and harder in my chest with every step I took. _Oh God_ I did not want to sing. My head was filled with anxiety sparked by what ifs…what if I forgot a line, or sing flat? Or what if froze on stage? My knees went weak from thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong.

My foot caught on a small bump in my path down one of Erik's tunnels and my heart stopped its frantic beating and froze. I put my arms out in front of me to catch myself but instead, I felt two sturdy hands around my waist, preventing me from hitting the ground.

"My goodness Christine, You're not yourself this morning." Erik said in his angel like voice.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started to walk again. I grabbed onto his arm, though he didn't offer it to me, and cuddled closer. Why couldn't I just stay here with Erik? I would much rather sing for him in our lessons than for an audience.

I did my best to slow down our pace with small steps, but I could feel Erik resisting. His strides were long and purposeful, and he was practically dragging me now. I wanted to put off getting there for as long as I could. There would be one quick run through of the play real fast, then an hour to get ready for the performance. I knew that the faster I got there, the faster time would go by, and then before I knew it I would be waiting in the wings for my cue.

I unwrapped my arm from Erik's in frustration and stopped walking. A thought came to my head to just turn around and walk in the other direction to Erik's home, but the idea was stolen from my mind as soon as I felt Erik's hand on my upper back.

"What is wrong, Christine? You're going to be late." He spoke in a slight chuckle as he gently pushed me forward, with his hand.

I pulled away from his touch and stopped walking again. He stared at me for a second, confused, and his eyes held a hint of annoyance.

"Could we go a different way? Maybe one that's longer?" I asked childishly.

"You asked that before we left, my child. This is the longest way." He looked somewhat amused now but that quickly faded when he pulled out his pocket watch from his jacket and looked at the time.

"Christine, you are going to be late. Stop this foolish game, and come on." He started to walk without me and I just stood there for a second contemplating what he had just told me in my head. He thought I was playing some foolish game?! It hurt a little hearing him say that. I thought that maybe since he was just a man now, I wouldn't feel the urge to always conform to his high standards and aspire to impress him so he would stay and teach me, but for some odd reason I never felt more compelled to please him than I do now. His words stung and I felt regret fill me for being so doltish.

I had to practically run to catch up to Erik. He was now walking in a hurried pace and I wished only for him to slow down.

When we got to the hidden entrance to the chapel I stopped a short distance away from it and looked down at my feet. Erik was already about to open the wall to enter but he stopped when he noticed me sulking.

"Truly my dear, you are cutting this way too close. You only have about five minutes until you are expected to be on the stage with the rest of the cast rehearsing before the show." His words made my stomach twist and my bones go weak. He waited for me to speak but no words came out of my throat that now felt like it was closing.

"Christine, is there something wrong? You have been acting different this morning."

"Um…I'm just nervous." I said while letting out a breath I wasn't aware that I had been holding. I saw Erik visibly relax, I didn't realize he had been so tense.

He put his hands on my shoulders and I found myself looking into his eyes. I wanted to just stay there and stare into them forever, which would have been a wonderful alternative to performing. They were very warm and full of comfort.

"There is no reason to be nervous my dear. I have all the confidence in the world that you will be sublime." I wanted to hang onto every one of his words but I found that I couldn't. How would he know? Of course he would say that, anyone would say that, even if he did think otherwise he would still lie to be polite.

I pushed his hands away from my shoulders and took a step away from him. I fixed my gaze on a random spot on the floor and began to say something, more to myself than Erik.

"If I mess up, I will disappoint you and my papa." When I fully grasped what exactly I had said aloud, I was automatically filled with embarrassment. I looked up and saw him studying me intently with his mouth partly dropped open. I didn't want to wait and hear his reply. I was filled with anxiety over what he might say, so I turned around and started to walk in the direction we had come from.

I only got about two steps though, before Erik's hand grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me back over to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for more embarrassment but when I opened them, I saw Erik's face a few inches from mine.

"There is nothing you can ever do to disappoint me, and if your father loved you as much as you let on, I'm sure it would be impossible for you to disappoint him." His eyes showed that his words were beyond sincere and the smooth tone in which he had spoken in sent a shiver up my spine.

I just stared into his mismatched eyes for a few seconds, reveling in their silent words of sympathy and comfort until I noticed Erik moving in closer to me. I was confused at first until I felt his surprisingly warm lips delicately press against my cheek. It wasn't slow, and it wasn't fast. I didn't know what to think of it. It wasn't like the affections that you see in the street that mean nothing, but it wasn't quite like the kisses me and my father have shared. It was different. And something about it caused my skin to tingle and my heart beat faster.

I stood there in a daze reliving the small kiss over and over in my mind. A little smile crept its way onto my lips and I all I could think of now was Erik. He said I couldn't disappoint him, but he didn't entail that it was possible for me _not_ to make him proud when I sing. Suddenly, I found myself wanting to impress him more than I ever had. I felt the strong urge to sing on stage…only for him. I wanted to make him happy.

I wasn't fully functioning properly now because of the feeling Erik had induced in me and all I could think to do was grab his arm again and walk out into the chapel. I gave his arm a good squeeze before I let go, making sure to take in as much of his sweet sent as I could in one breath, then began to walk through the chapel door. I looked at him once more and I could feel a beaming smile on my face, stretching so wide it almost hurt, then shut the door behind me.

I still felt nervous, and for some strange reason, vulnerable without Erik at my side anymore, but I held a new found confidence stirring at the center of my core. I would sing only for Erik and my papa, and do my best to make them proud.

**Erik POV**

After telling Madam Giry to make sure the managers knew Christine was ready to sing, I made my way down my tunnels to give my angel a singing lesson. We worked for hours and I could tell she was a little off; I figured it had something to do with nerves since the performance was so close. I wanted to work all through the night with her, mainly because I wanted to be in her presence and I didn't want to give Christine up to her bed, but I knew she needed her rest and I didn't want to be responsible if she were to tire her voice out.

I gave her a hot cup of tea to sooth her voice and then sent her to her bedroom to retire for the night. After drinking a small glass of tea myself, I decided to try and get some much needed rest. I couldn't remember the last time I got a full night of sleep, and it was especially hard to sleep the night Raoul ventured down to my lair; I was practically filled with regret that I didn't kill him, but it was for Christine's sake.

I laid in bed for a few minutes but I could never keep my eyes shut long enough to fall asleep due to many thoughts buzzing around in my head. I knew that Christine was fully capable of singing and acting during Faust the next day, however I was concerned for her mental state. The words of Madam Giry still echoed in my mind about how the lead role might be a burden for a girl so young…how old was she? I guessed probably around her mid or late teenage years since she was dancing with the ballerina's who were about sixteen. She was very small, and I suddenly felt bad about putting her in the lead so soon. I wished that I had conditioned her better for dealing with nerves or at least given her more rehearsal time with the cast.

It was apparent that I could not get any sleep with a restless mind so I got out of bed and decided to go get some fresh air. It would be dark outside which would make it easier to enjoy my walk a little more without degrading stares or skeptical people watching me.

When I went to grab my cloak I noticed it wasn't where I normally put it by the door and it took me a minute to realize that I had let Christine wear it on the lake. Did she not give it back? I searched my living room to see if she laid it down somewhere, then checked my room to see if maybe I had drug it in there for some odd reason.

When I came to the full conclusion that Christine still had it in her possession, I went to her room to silently get it without waking her so I could leave. As I slowly opened her bedroom door, I hoped that she would be asleep by now; the last thing I wanted to do was awkwardly walk in and have to ask her for my cloak.

Thank god she was a still lump in the covers, sleeping.

I swiftly scanned the floor to see if she had carelessly tossed it to the ground like I noticed she did with some of her dresses which were splayed across the room, but to my disappointment I did not see it.

I decided that it would not be a good idea to go through her things to look for it, especially now when she could wake up and see me, so thought it would be good just to read a book instead of going on a walk and I would ask her for it tomorrow.

Just as I was about to exit her bedroom, I took one look at Christine to see her bewitching sleeping form but was surprised with what I saw. Was my brain just conjuring up a cruel image? I slowly walked over to Christine's bedside and stared down at her in amazement. She was fast asleep with _my_ cloak wrapped up tightly in her arms. I smiled warmly at the sight in front of me.

I sat down in a small sofa chair against the wall and continued to lock my gaze on Christine. I liked the idea of her wearing my cloak, and on the lake I felt a small since of pride that Christine was being warmed by _my_ cloak and not that damned Vicomte's jacket, but this was an entirely different emotion and I couldn't figure out what it was. Her hugging my cloak as she slept was almost intimate looking, and I had an urge to lay beside her and feel her brown curls.

But I resisted. That wouldn't be right, and I tried not to entertain such thoughts…for too long. I was content sitting where I was and I had even fallen asleep like that until I rose early the next morning before Christine.

It was now time for the cast to do a quick run through on all their problem spots and warm up independently when it was not their turn to be on stage. I was watching Christine from above, backstage. She was singing her lines quietly and kept fidgeting with her dress. She still looked nervous but didn't seem near as bad as she was when we were walking through my tunnels to the chapel.

Her actions in my tunnel did not make me feel any better for putting her in the lead role at such short notice and only caused me incredible guilt. She hadn't said one word to me the whole morning until we walked out of my front door, and then she only asked if there was a longer way to the Chapel.

But what made me feel the worst was when she told me if she messed up she would disappoint her papa and me. That had caused my core to knot up in pain and sadness. Had I put so much pressure on her that she really felt trapped like that?

I tried to tell her that she couldn't disappoint anyone and when I saw her eyes searching me, looking for proof that my words were valid, a strange instinct over took me that I couldn't stop…didn't want to stop, and acted on. I kissed her cheek. Would that show her I cared? Is that what normal people did in situations like this?

I was pleasantly surprised how good it felt to perform such an act. It felt different than when Christine had blessed my cheek with her lips, I decided that I liked it just as well. I hoped that she would not yell at me for such a bold act, and that I would be able to give her many more kisses in the future.

I was ecstatic at how her face beamed after I kissed her. Did she enjoy it too? Excitement filled me and coursed heavily through my veins. Even though she didn't say anything as she left, I could tell something about the way she held herself had changed. She seemed more confident.

I was brought back into reality and away from my thoughts when I saw Meg come up to Christine. It made me a little mad, but what could I do? I knew that I told Christine she was to come straight to the chapel after rehearsals to keep her from others who might tell her of the opera ghost or push her to Raoul (Like Meg) but during rehearsals was a different story. Instead of doing anything about it, I was forced to watch the two girls talk uncomfortably, hoping Meg would leave soon. How I loathed not having full control of the situation.

**Meg POV**

I was stretching with the other girls when I saw Christine singing in a corner backstage. I decided to go talk to her and find out if my mother ever told her about where to meet Raoul once the masquerade starts.

"Christine, are you excited about the performance?" I started the conversation as I approached her. She took a deep breath as I said that and wiped her hands on her dress.

"Honestly Meg, I'm nervous. I think I can do it, but I just-I don't know."

"I bet you'll do really well, Christine. I know the Vicomte is anxiously awaiting this performance, or that's what I've been hearing." I said with eyebrows full of expression. I hoped to get a positive reaction from her, but instead she just put her head down and stared at her feet as she rocked back and forth.

"I forgot about Raoul." She said in a whisper.

"Well that's not good, you're going to the masquerade ball with him after all, you know." When I said that, I could tell she was thinking hard about something but I couldn't tell what, and since she didn't say anything in response I spoke up again.

"Did my mother ever tell you that Raoul is planning on meeting you by the stairs when the masquerade starts?"

"Oh. No. I never really told him if I was going or not though."

"Just go with him, why are you acting so hesitant about it all? People have seen you two together and expect to see you on his arm at the dance. And what's the harm, Christine, really? He is rich and so handsome, it would be foolish _not _to go with him."

"Maybe."

"Now is not the time for a maybe, the ball is tonight, and besides, you need to be more social. You have disappeared and stayed to yourself for several days now."

"Ok. I might go, but no promises. I still don't have anything to wear." I immediately became excited once she said that. There would still be a few hours left after the performance before the ball and the idea of helping Christine find a dress sounded wonderful.

"I could help you find a dress after the performance!"

"I have somewhere to be, Meg, I'm sorry. I'll try to figure something out." My excitement was crushed when she said that and I couldn't help but feel a little angry. I hadn't gotten a chance to be with Christine for days now and I missed when we used to be inseparable.

"Right, I forgot. You'll be spending the evening with the opera ghost." As soon as the words escaped my lips, I covered my mouth with my hand. I wanted to take the words back. It was evident that they had rubbed Christine wrong way and her face was twisted in confusion and betrayal.

"What?! The Opera ghost?!"

**Christine POV**

I had heard the ballerinas whisper about the opera ghost before but I never believed him to be real and I didn't understand what Meg meant behind her words. Has she seen Erik? Did she think he was the opera ghost? I didn't know how to feel about the situation and my cheeks went hot with a bold crimson red.

"You think I spend my afternoons with a ghost?" Megs face was filled with regret as I said this.

"Well no, but-" She took a deep breath and collected herself. "Sorelli and some other people believe that's why you've been disappearing. They think the opera ghost sent a note to the managers telling them to cast you in the lead role." I wanted to laugh, a _ghost_ put me in the lead?! It sounded absurd.

"And you believe that to be true?!" I said with a hint of a smile.

"No. I was just mad because you never spend any time with me anymore and-"

"Maybe I can tell the opera ghost to leave me alone for the afternoon and you and I can go look for a dress that I can wear after all." I jested. I honestly did want to go to the dance and get a dress with Meg but I was unsure how Erik would react. I decided that I didn't care though. I respected Erik a lot, and it hurt thinking about going against his words, but I came to the conclusion that it was more important to spend some time with my sister than sit in the living room with Erik.

"Oh great! I'll meet you in the lobby an hour after the performance then?" Her smile was huge and I couldn't help but return it. Her excitement was infectious.

"Sure Meg."

"Meg, come on! The performance is in forty five minutes and you need to finish stretching!" A ballerina called over to Meg from a corner where a group of dancers were warming up.

"Christine, I can't wait to help you get a dress, but for now I do have to go. If I don't see you before you go on, good luck!" She gave me a quick hug then went on her own way. I now found that most of my nerves were gone and I was simply just looking forward to spending the afternoon with Meg.

It was now only about ten minutes until the performance was to start and my palms were sweating. My stomach housed many butterflies and found that I couldn't stop pacing. I was going to sing for Erik, I knew nothing would go wrong if I did just that but for some reason, my body still felt physically nervous. I stopped walking back and forth and did my best to calm myself by taking deep breaths, but was interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Christine!"

"Raoul?"

"You look lovely." I blushed as he said this and looked down at the costume I was now wearing.

"Thank you."

"I have something for you." I felt my curiosity take over me once he said this and I saw him digging in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a long black box and my heart stopped once he opened it. It was a gold chain necklace with one simple diamond at the end and it sparkled slightly in the dim backstage lights.

He went around behind me and pushed my hair gently over my shoulder.

"I had this made for you. It would make my night very grand if you wore it tonight at the masquerade ball while you spend every moment with me." The tones of his voice were soft and smooth like he was trying to be romantic, but for some reason I wasn't feeling…in love with him for it.

"Raoul…" His name just barely escaped my lips before I found myself speechless. I couldn't accept his gift, I had no idea how I felt about him yet and felt strange just going to the dance with him as it was.

"You will let me escort you to the dance tonight, won't you?"

"Uh, yes. I will let you." My voice wavered and I couldn't believe what I was saying. I put my hand up to my necklace and grabbed the diamond that now laid across my chest. It was very gorgeous and I felt guilty about just wearing it.

"Good. Did Meg tell you about where to meet me once it starts?"

"Yes."

"We could just meet there, or now that I know you're going, I could take you to dinner first at a fine restaurant."

"I'm afraid I need more time to get ready. I'm going dress shopping with Meg, so I can't go and eat with you. I'm sorry." I was actually glad I had an excuse to not go to dinner with him, especially since I still felt a little guilty about hardly touching the soup he wasted his money on last time.

"Very well then, I'll meet you by the stairs when the masquerade starts." After he said that he bent down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. Embarrassment filled me and my cheeks were hot as I looked around and noticed that some stagehands had seen. "Good luck, Christine, you will do great, I'm sure." He assured me as he started to walk off.

I clenched my left hand and felt the rose ring around my ring finger. As incredibly beautiful the necklace Raoul had given me was, it was nothing in comparison to Erik's ring.

My heart fluttered as I thought of the kiss Erik put on my cheek this morning. Behind the small gesture was something…amazing, something Raoul's didn't have. My mind went back to yesterday on the lake when Erik said he loved me, I still wasn't sure if I fully believed him. Surly he meant that in a fatherly way, he was much older than me, wasn't he? I was suddenly curious to know what his age was.

But there was no use contemplating how he loved me since I was supposed to love Raoul, it was the smart choice and people would expect it…and besides, what would Erik think if he knew I was thinking such thoughts about him. He would deem me foolish for sure. Maybe he didn't have a lover in heaven, but it did seem possible for him to already have captured the heart of a girl on earth and loved her instead. I was still just his student.

Soon I heard the orchestra begin to play and announce the start of the show. I tried to focus my mind on what I was supposed to do for my role. When it was my cue, I filled my head with images of Erik and my Papa being proud of me and went on to try to do my best.

**Tell me whacha think! And I understand if you gave up on reading my story by now since I stink at updating…especially when I'm tempted to go drive my car instead…..**

**Yall ready for the Masquerade yet? Have your masks yet?! Well if not then ya better hury up and get them because the ball may or may not be the next chapter!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
